From Earth to Star Wars
by Meagan and Sasha
Summary: What if someone from Earth traveled to the Star Wars Galaxy to discover she was Force Sensitive and met Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Caution AU, but ours has a bit of a twist. **Completed.** Interlude: "Somewhere Out There"
1. Default Chapter

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

Description: What if someone from Earth traveled to the Star Wars Galaxy to discover she is Force sensitive and met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan? Follows the movies and JA books, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. 

Prologue

The elder Jedi walked into the room. The children sitting on the floor looked up to him. His hair and beard were white, but his eyes twinkled with delight and the light of life. The Force still flowed through him, but it was his wisdom and experience that the Jedi community valued the most. It was an added plus that the young ones adored him and he equally cherished the time he spent with them.

Tonight was no exception. 

"Can you tell us a story?" One of the smaller ones asked.

"Yea." All the other voices joined in.

The older Jedi smiled and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. After a short debate, two of the children crawled into his lap while the others sat nearby. Some of the adult Jedi stood close bye. 

"Well, which one do you want to hear?" He asked, getting smiles from all of them.

"You can choose this time." One spoke up.

"Mmmm......" He thought for a second, smiling. "Let's see here.....It all started a long time ago, when I was young, where one event changed my life........"

****


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth To Star Wars

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Chapter One

I woke up and found myself in a place that I had never seen before. The sound I heard could only be described as blaster fire from _Star Wars_. I looked up towards the noise and saw green and blue blades, which were being held by two men that greatly resembled Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Before my brain could grasp what I saw, I was yanked up to my feet and dragged into another room. This room was filled with some people and strange creatures that I couldn't have ever imagined.

'This is a dream. This cannot be real. These creatures do not exist.' I thought. Even as I thought this I couldn't help but also think how realistic it was. I could have touched one of these strange creatures and, I believe that, would have actually felt their skin beneath my fingers.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked me as very strong hairy arms wrapped around me and carried me to a bench by the wall.

"I guess," I mumbled. "What is going on?"

"Pirates have taken over the ship. We've been taken as hostages." A man with a uniform said. He must have been one of the crewmembers.

I nodded my head, trying to understand what was going on. I was still trying to decipher how I had arrived here from home. The last thing I remember was lying down on the couch to watch TV after I got off from work.

'I must have fallen asleep and this is just a very realistic dream,' I decided, 'Wake up.' I told myself. I did not want to be here. Not in the middle of a fight with pirates. A growl from beside me interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. Much to my surprise, it was a Wookiee.

"I think you are right. She is in need of medical assistance." The man in the uniform said.

I realized that they were talking about me. I didn't know or understand where I was or what was going on. I sat there listening to the conversations around me and I realized that I was hearing different languages. I did not know how much time had passed when the crewmember came over to me with something to drink.

"Here drink this, it will make you fell better." He handed me a cup of what looked like water. I took the glass and drank the liquid, thankful for something wet and cold running down my throat. A few minutes later, I started to fell groggy so I lay down to take a nap.

*******

'That was some dream I had with blasters, lightsabers, and a Wookiee,' I thought as I slowly started to wake up, 'Man, what did I have for dinner last night?' I opened my eyes expecting to see my own room, but instead I found myself lying in an unknown bed with a stranger wearing a brown robe standing over me.

"It's all right." The voice said soothingly. "The pirates have been disarmed and taken captive. You have a slight concussion, but are going to be all right in a few days." I felt his cool hand on my forehand, and strangely, I instantly began to feel calm.

I managed a slight smile. "Thank you."

The man smiled back. "Just get some rest. My apprentice or I will come back later to check on you."

I nodded as the man turned to leave. 'Apprentice?' I looked around the room, easily realizing that I was in a medical facility of some kind. A droid stood over another patient, wrapping a bandage around his arm. The man who was with me, talked quietly to another man in uniform, who I presumed to be the captain, by the doorway. As I studied him, the image of the two with green and blue blades surged forward and instantly I recognized him as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. 

'This isn't a dream. I've been transplanted into a world created by George Lucas. But this is real, not some movie set where the blasters don't really fire and lightsabers don't slice beings in half, but a world where the people are real and die because of some petty space pirates.'

I lay there quietly, not sure what to do with my new found knowledge. As I contemplated my next move, another medical droid came over and helped me to sit up.

"Drink this." He commanded me.

I stared at the cup filled with some white liquid. "What is this?" I asked him, not wanting to drink some unknown liquid.

The droid turned and stared at me curiously. It was obvious he was used to having his commands obeyed, but he answered my question in a polite manner. "Water, with a little medicine to help you rest from your concussion."

I glanced down at the cup and back to the droid. Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I drank the cup, praying that it didn't kill me, but I couldn't see a reason why the droid would want to kill me. I handed the cup back to him and settled back into the bed. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized, for the time being, I was stuck in a world where I didn't belong and only knew a small portion about. I had no idea what to do or where to go and for the first time in my life, I felt utterly and completely lost.

*******

I awoke slowly late the next morning, but my head was clearer than the day before. I still didn't have a direction to go, but knew my only help would come from the Jedi. Nearly terrified that they had left the ship already, I sat up in bed immediately. My head swam slightly as I looked around and straight into Obi-Wan's blue-green-gray eyes.

"You're awake." He smiled slightly as he reached his arm out to steady me. "How do you feel?"

"Considering I was nearly blasted into oblivion, I'm doing all right." I slowly swung my feet around to place them on the floor to try to stand up, but strong hands pushed me slightly back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Despite the reprimand, I finally noticed his accent that I could only describe as a mixture of English and Irish. 

I stared at him for a second. "To the bathroom."

Obi-Wan looked at me curiously, as if deciding I was more injured than they originally thought. "What's a bathroom?"

I shook my head, realizing I needed to use their terms. "The refresher."

Obi-Wan nodded, and helped me off the bed and led me to a room around the corner. "Are you going to be okay?"

I glanced into the room and nodded. It wasn't what I was used to, but I had been in far worse places and could certainly figure out how to use a _Star Wars_ toilet.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thanks." I stepped through the doorway and closed the door.

After using the refresher and taking a much-needed hot shower, Obi-Wan helped me settle back into bed.

The medical droid came over and changed the dressings to the wound on my arm. The pirates that grabbed me left some nasty cuts and bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal. After he left, Obi-Wan glanced at me.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Realizing at once how hungry I was, I didn't hesitate. "Yes. I can't remember the last time I ate."

He nodded and left the room to bring back a plate of fruit. "I hope you don't mind sweet fruit. It's all I could manage to take from the cook when it's not meal time."

"Anything will do for now." I told him and took a round object that looked like an apple. One bite told me it was much sweeter than any green granny apple I'd ever have had, but I was hungry. 

After trying several different ones and finding them nothing like our fruit, but still liking them, I relaxed against the pillows. I glanced up at Obi-Wan. "Where are we going?"

He glanced up at me. "To Coruscant. That's where this transport was originally scheduled to land. The security forces will take the pirates into their custody and conduct an investigation." He paused as he finished. "Didn't you already know where you were going when you got on board at Diad?"

I looked at him for a second, wondering if he would think I was insane if I told him the truth, but then again, I'm not a liar. "I'm not from here. I just awoke in the middle of the battle when the pirates where taking control of the ship."

Obi-Wan just stared at me for a long moment, his eyes changing from blue to green as he began to piece things together. "She's the disturbance in the Force." I could hear him mumble underneath his breath. He closed his eyes and I instantly began to feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle, just like it did when I knew someone was thinking about me or when something was wrong. In this situation I knew it was the first of the two.

Not sure what to do, I let Obi-Wan use the Force, quite anxious to see how it worked in the real _Star Wars_ world, even if it was my brain he was picking. 

A moment later he opened his eyes and looked straight into my green ones, and I got the feeling he could see my entire soul. "Where do you come from and what is your name?"

I fought the urge to shake my head. After all this time he finally got around to ask me my name. "Meagan and I'm from Earth." 

I proceeded to tell him about what I could remember and a little about my home planet and how his world was a fancy fairytale created for entertainment that had became a huge phenomenon.

"Do you know how you got here?"

I shook my head. "I wish I did."

Obi-Wan's robes rustled as he drew out what must have been his comlink. "Master?"

Instantly it beeped and the calming voice from yesterday could be heard. "Yes Obi-Wan?"

"I believe I have found the disturbance in the Force…."

Before he could continue, Master Qui-Gon interrupted him. "I'm on my way."

When he came into the room, he smiled gently. "It's good to see you looking much better. I trust you had a good rest."

I nodded as I felt the same prickly feeling, knowing the Master was now testing me out in the Force. I wished they would do something else, something I had seen in the _Star Wars _movies.

"What's your name?"

"Meagan."

Qui-Gon continued to ask me about the same questions that his apprentice did. Finally he looked at Obi-Wan. "How did you come to the conclusion that she is the disturbance we felt in the Force?"

Obi-Wan knew his Master was testing his skills and answered him honestly. "She appeared in the hallway about the same time we felt a disturbance in the Force. She's obviously not from here and her Force signature is so different from our own."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I've come to the same conclusion, but the main question is why she was brought to us. I don't think she was lying. Did they take a midi-chlorian count?"

'Why did he need that? I have a Force signature?' I couldn't help, but think as Obi-Wan answered him.

"Not that I know of." With a nod from his Master, Obi-Wan left and returned with something I could describe only as a very long needle.

He handed it to Qui-Gon.

"This will only take a minute and will only sting a little."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I can handle needles pretty well, as long as I didn't look at them while pricking my skin.

I did feel a slight sting for a second, but was soon gone as Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan the syringe and patted my arm. 

"Do you know what midi-chlorians are?"

I thought back to what I learned from Episode I. "They are the small organisms that live in the cells in every being."

The Jedi Master smiled. "That is right Meagan. They also tell us the will of the Force." He paused for a second. "From what you told us, you do know about the Force?"

I shrugged slightly, suddenly uncomfortable about answering all their questions. "Very little."  


Before he could respond to me, Obi-Wan came back into the room. He handed the data pad directly to his Master's outstretched hand.

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows as he read the data.

"Do I not have any?" Since I wasn't from here, it would make perfect sense that I wouldn't have any.

"On the contrary. You have quite a few, enough to be able to learn to feel the Force."

"Really?" I was actually surprised, but also unduly pleased.

Qui-Gon nodded as Obi-Wan asked him. "But what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure Padawan, but I can tell you her being here is the will of the Force." He turned his attention back to me. "Have you had any experiences with the Force before?"

I remained silent for a moment, trying to phrase my response. "Not in the sense as you and other Jedi use the Force. People from my world have different gifts, whether that is from the Force or them having high midi-chlorians, I don't know."

The two Jedi looked at each other and then back at me. "But what about you?"

Obi-Wan asked after a moment.

Sighing, I knew I had to answer them. "I've never considered what my friends call intuition and a good judge of character using the Force."

Qui-Gon leaned back against the wall and folded his long arms against his chest. "Please go on."

"I've always been very aware of my surroundings and can sense things before they happen or when something is wrong. I also seem to know if someone is lying or telling the truth. When you two where using the Force to sense me I felt the hair on my neck stand up and I knew you were thinking about me."

Both Jedi leaned toward me in interest, obviously very curious about my world. "Can you tell us about a certain time this occurred? Or do you do it unconsciously?"

I considered the questions for a moment before answering him. "A little of both." I paused for a second before telling them of my latest experience. "My older brother and I were heading to school to pick up his kids when we were stopped at a red light. It had turned green, but something told me not to go and I stayed there, not driving into the intersection. Seconds later a car zoomed through and across the lanes. If I had driven through, we would have been badly hit and possibly killed."

The two looked at each other again. I knew that they did not know what a car was, but they did understand the main point. 

However, Obi-Wan had to know. "What's a car?"

I thought for a moment with a small smile on my face. "A car is what you call a speeder, except we drive them on the ground and don't fly. We drive on roads and have computerized lights at intersections that direct us and control traffic."

Qui-Gon smiled at this. "That doesn't sound too far from our own world. There are a lot of species that don't know how to drive a speeder, but do."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "That's exactly it and I don't even want to think about some people I know flying."

"You don't fly?" Obi-Wan asked, extremely perplexed. As if he couldn't comprehend life without speeding through the skies.

I shook my head. "We do fly from place to place, but in long distances only. Mostly we travel on the ground in some form. The ones who do fly are specially trained and our space travel is very limited. We also live on one planet and have one species, all human, even though we have differences, a lot like you do." 

"Do others have these gifts?"

"Where I come from, I, along with others, believe that everyone is gifted or talented in different ways. Some are doctors, and nurses, teachers, have physical abilities, artists, musicians, and many more that I can't think of."

"Is there some that seem to have more talent than others in a certain area?"

"Of course."

The two Jedi remained quiet for a moment as they pondered my answers. Finally Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "It seems that this Earth is quite interesting, but have the Force in ways that are similar, but very different from our own."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as Qui-Gon turned his attention back to me. "What are your plans Meagan?"

I stared at him in shock. For someone so wise and knowing, he could overlook some small minute detail of where I could go. "I have no where to go." I said quietly.

I looked down, knowing I was placing my life into his hands, but as I said, I had no where to go.

"We will be arriving home in two days. For now, until we discover why the Force sent you to us, you can stay with us."

I nodded, stifling a yawn, very relieved.

Qui-Gon patted my shoulder. "Obi-Wan and I have a lot of work to do before we land, so we will leave you to get some rest. Don't hesitate to ask one of the medical droids to send for us if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said as Obi-Wan helped me settle back into bed. He gently pushed back the hair that had fallen in my eyes. 

"Sleep well Meagan."

We smiled at each other before he followed his Master from the room. I lay there for a moment before falling back asleep, many things running through my mind, but two thoughts stood out. Yoda and Mace Windu. I didn't dislike them, but I was suddenly very scared. I knew all the questions where still yet to come.

*******

During the next two days, I mostly stayed in the medical rooms, catching up on my sleep and getting used to my new surroundings. Of course, Obi-Wan showed me around the ship and it was huge. It reminded me of a cruise ship from Earth that sailed through the seas, except this one flew. I guess the _Star Wars _world has cruises in the air, not on the sea and mass transits systems like our busses and subways, but everything here is mostly air travel and anyone who is anyone can fly. 

I began to wish my journal had come with me, so I could draw it all and describe it, knowing my friends would never believe me one bit about this new world. Some things even George Lucas couldn't have imagined. 

It wasn't too long before we were coming into the planet. Of course, like back home, during rush hour, there was a lot of traffic and weaving in and out and believe it or not, honking horns. 'Maybe.' I mused to myself. 'This place isn't too different than my home.'

I stood in the cockpit with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as we descended down to what would be best described as an airport. People coming and going, security officers, ships coming and going. The security forces picked up the pirates and led them away. We, along with some crew and some passengers, were interrogated about the raid. Finally, we were released and while Master Qui-Gon finished details with security, Obi-Wan hailed us an air taxi to take us to the Temple. 

Now that was interesting. I could see even more of the planet, which is one big city and it's all in the sky. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both told me never to go to floor level, unless with them or in certain parts of town, like two feet from the doors to the Temple. I shook my head, telling them I was probably never going to set a foot outside of the Temple without them without having the fear of falling through space. 

They both laughed at that, saying I would get used to it. I certainly hoped so. I'm just relieved I'm not scared of heights. 

"You see that?" Obi-Wan pointed out the window, interrupted my musings. 

I nodded my head as I followed his hand to a tall, round building not far from us. 

"That's the Senate and all the Senator's offices and business is conducted there. And then right behind it is the Temple."

I glanced behind it to see another series of buildings, some stretching high up. "Wow. Are all planets like this?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No most people in our galaxy conduct their lives on the ground, even though everyone drives a speeder."

I nodded, still amazed by the sights around me. I continued to look around, but was pulled from it as the vehicle descended from the lanes of traffic to land on a landing platform. I let Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step out first, mostly since I didn't know where to go and a part of me wanted to make sure it was safe to walk on. 

Tentatively, I stepped out to find both of them watching me with amused looks on their faces. 

"Where are we going?"

"To report to the Council." Qui-Gon answered me as we walked toward the entrance. "First about the mission we were on, the trip back and…." He paused as the door slid open and we walked through.

"Me." I finished for him, suddenly becoming a little scared. 

"I'll do all of the talking and just answer any questions they might ask you." Qui-Gon put his hand on my shoulder as we walked toward through the building and then took the turbo life down a floor or two. I wasn't sure how many since they function very differently from our elevators. When it started, I grabbed hold of the hand on my shoulder.

I could tell he was trying not to chuckle. "Meagan are you alright?"

I nodded. "We have lifts like this at home, but they don't go this fast."

A minute or so later, the lift opened and we stepped out into a hallway that reminded me of a hotel or very fancy dorm room. We walked down a ways, and Obi-Wan veered off down one end and I followed Qui-Gon on. I gave him a questioning glance.

"This is the residential area for the apprentices past the age of sixteen." He explained as he came up to a room and pressed his palm onto a panel and the door automatically opened. "The building next door is the main building where the library, Council rooms, and such are. The building behind it is the garden area and the one next door to the left is another residential one and the one next to the Temple is the Training wing."

He placed his bag down on his sleep couch. The room was pretty basic, since I assumed they weren't there too much, but his presence was in the room. "The training rooms can be used by anyone, but most sections are for the initiates and their quarters are there, along with the younger apprentices." 

I nodded, at least knowing the layout of the Temple made me feel much better. "You and Obi-Wan are actually on the same hallway?"

Qui-Gon smiled as we left the room. "Purely by accident. One of the older Knights retired to his home planet right before Obi-Wan turned sixteen, so it was easy for him to move over here."

We walked down the hallway as he explained about how the teachers in the wings had their handprints as the master key so to speak for the youngsters and then master and apprentice could get into each other's rooms if necessary. If not, ring the bell or try the comlink. That didn't sound strange to me as Obi-Wan joined us and we walked to the far end of the hallway. There we went down again and went out another door. Apparently their air sidewalks as they are called are only on certain floors. 

I stepped tentatively on one, knowing there was no railing and knowing we were a long way up. 

Qui-Gon turned to me as we walked or moved across to the next building. (These air walkways are like our moving sidewalks found in our airports.) "For right now, you can sleep in my room. We might be able to get you your own room, but for now, it might be better if you stayed with one of us." 

I nodded. "That sounds good to me."

We came to the end and stepped off and went inside another building. We walked around several hallways and finally to one large door that told me that inside was the Council's room. This was the room that decided everything, including my fate. 

An alien I had never seen before or could even begin to describe told us they were expecting us, but were finishing up something and they would see us in just a few minutes. So, we sat down and waited for just a minute and then we were called in. Taking a deep breath, I followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan into the room.

We stepped into the room and I felt twelve pairs of eyes on me, all trying to sense me with the Force. It was more than scary, especially with Master Yoda looking at me with a very series look on his face. This was no puppet and Mace Windu just wasn't Samuel Jackson acting out a Jedi Master's role either. These humans and different species were very real. 

Yoda peered past Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to me. "Disturbance in the Force you are."

That made me feel a lot better. 

"Meagan was on the ship where the pirates took over." At their permission, Qui-Gon went back to describe the mission, the time on the ship with the pirates and meeting me. They asked questions mostly to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I just stood back, listening and taking in everything. 

Finally, after much arguing and discussing, it was agreed that I would be allowed to stay in the Temple with Qui-Gon and try to figure out why I was brought here and how much I could learn about the Force. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't been home for a while, so they were due for a break. 

After we left, we stopped by the cafeteria, picked up dinner and then headed back to their quarters. Sitting down on his couch in the living area, I slipped my shoes off and laid my head on the pillow. I didn't even notice that one of them covered me with their robes and turned off the light so I could sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth To Star Wars

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Chapter Two

I slowly awoke, becoming aware of my surroundings. I could feel the roughness of the robe around me, but it kept me warm and comforted and it smelled like Qui-Gon.

I smiled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Despite the stress of the last few days, I strangely felt calm. It must have been the robe I mused as I sat up on the couch.

Qui-Gon was cooking something quietly in the kitchen and smiled when he realized I had awakened. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded as I stretched my stiff muscles. 

Qui-Gon came over and handed me a large glass.

I glanced down at the glass, then back to him. "What's this?"

He smiled. "You have juice on Earth don't you?"

I smiled back, nodding and slowly took a sip. It was awful. I pulled the glass away as far as I could as the Jedi Master laughed.

"You are dehydrated. It will help."

Sighing, I knew he was right. Taking a deep breath, I drank it. "Ugh." I said as I sat down the empty glass. 

I heard him chuckle as he picked it up, taking it back into his small kitchen. "Why don't you go freshen up and by then breakfast will be ready?"

I nodded and headed into the refresher. A hot shower would feel so good. After I cleaned up and somewhat tamed my red curls, I went back into dinning area where he was putting the morning meal on the table. I didn't recognize it, but whatever it was, it smelled heavenly. 

Just as I took my first bite, Qui-Gon looked at me. "We'll have to get you some clothes after I take you to the Healer's."

"Healers?" I asked him, swallowing a bite. "Why? I feel fine."

He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, or what looked like coffee. "Just to make sure you're okay, especially the concussion."

I could tell that I was not going to get out of this. Sighing, we finished our breakfast and then cleaned it up.

"What's Obi-Wan up to today?" I asked, curious why I hadn't seen the Padawan yet.

"Not much. He'll mediate and work on his studies."

"He's still in school?" I asked as we left the room and started toward the main building.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "They stop taking classes about at 18, but continue to study on their own."

I smiled slightly, well knowing how that went. "He's dedicated uh?"

"Sometimes." He pointed down a hallway, directing me. "This way."

"Well, my grandmother said we never stop learning."

"Wise woman." He commented as we walked into the Healer's, which actually resembled a doctor's office on Earth, somewhat.

He quietly and quickly talked to the Healer's. Then, for the next while, I was pocked and prodded with instruments and with the Force. And the questions they asked, some of them quite personal, seemed to go on forever. By the time they were done, I was quite exhausted, but was given a clean bill of health and normal for my age and species. Well, I could have told them that one.

However, it was nice to know my concussion was healing nicely. All I needed to do was drink more of the concoction Qui-Gon made for me and don't over do it during the next several days.

So, then headed back toward the residential wing where we joined up with an old friend of Qui-Gon's. She was human and about my size, though closer to my mom's age than mine. She was nice and helped me pick out some clothes and let me know I could talk to her about things if I needed to. We picked up a late lunch and headed back to the Temple.

After drinking the juice again, I easily lay down on the couch and immediately feel asleep. I awoke several hours later and found Obi-Wan with several books and data-pads sitting at the small table in the dinning room. Qui-Gon stood behind him, reading what he wrote. They both glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back as I wiped my eyes. Getting a glass of water, I sat down next to them. "What's this?"

"Quantum Physics." Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Fun." I glanced at the work, the language foreign to me.

They must have seen the odd look on my face, because one asked me. "You can't read this?"

I shook my head. "We speak the same basic language, but our is written differently."

The two Jedi glanced at each other and then back to me. "Maybe we should teach you."

I shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do."

Qui-Gon turned to me. "We still need to discover why you were brought here and to us in particular. Tomorrow the three of us will mediate together and see what we can find."

"You are going to teach me how to mediate?" Wow, my first Jedi activity.

"I take it, that you want to learn?"

"Yes, of course." Oh, if my friends could see me now. They would never believe this.

"Good." With that, the two turned back to the books.

*******

I easily headed down the turbolift with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan the next morning. Today I was going to learn how to mediate. This was going to be a good learning experience and I was more than exited.

We settled in a secluded area of one of the mediating rooms in the main Temple building. We sat down in a circle in Indian style or cross-legged.

Qui-Gon turned to me. "I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind."

I did as I was told the later part harder.

"Good." Qui-Gon reached out and took my hand, seconds later, I felt Obi-Wan take my other one. "Now, just take a deep breath and I'll tell you what to do in a second."

I took a deep breath and kept myself calm. Nothing happened for several minutes and then, slowly I began to feel an energy flow around me.

"Draw on the energy Meagan, let it fill you." Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan dipped more into the Force.

I let my mind go clear and slowly began to draw on that energy I felt or the Force. Nothing major happened and all I could describe was an untapped energy moving through me. I basked in the glow, the light of it. I felt at peace. It was a long time later when we opened our eyes.

"Good Meagan." Qui-Gon nodded at me. "Tell me what you felt."

I moved slightly to adjust my muscles. "I felt an energy stir through me and a light and it was so peaceful."

Obi-Wan smiled. "We didn't think it would take too much or long to draw it out of you."

"We'll do this again tomorrow for a lot longer to see why you were brought here."

"Will the Force tell us?" I asked, intrigued. 

"It will when the time is right. At least we might get some clue."

I nodded.

"What's Earth like?" Obi-Wan asked me.

I was about to start to describe it when Qui-Gon smiled. "Why don't you show us?"

"Show us?" I drew a blank, wondering how I was going to do that. No photos of home came with me.

"Picture an image in your mind."

Closing my eyes, I remembered the mountains I could see from my window, the river I played in as a kid, the hills we slid down on lids on the snow. The bare trees as they glistened in the snow and ice, the deer as they made their way across the fields of wild wheat, the flowers that bloomed in June.

"You live there?" Obi-Wan asked him and surprisingly I heard it in my mind.

"Yes, most of that I could see from my house." I said, but got the distinct impression that if I just thought it, they would have understood. "My brother and I used to go hiking through the hills."

"It's beautiful."

"Not all of it is, of course, but I can show you more later."

We rose and headed out of the meditating room. "That would be nice."

*******

During the next few days, I spent most of my time learning what I could about the Temple and taking it easy. The difference in time and galaxies had taken its toll on my body and every night I slept like a rock. However, as the days went by, I began to feel better. On one day, while Qui-Gon was tied up with something, Obi-Wan showed me around the city. Parts of it weren't unlike major cities in the United States and someone even nearly reminded me of Denver. (I'm from a small town about 150 northwest of Denver, Colorado.) However, there were parts that were nothing like home. Obi-Wan took great amusement at my expressions when viewing things. We stopped and ate lunch at a small café owed by some old friends of his and Qui-Gon's. The food tasted different, but good and some even looked familiar, just with a different name. All in all, we both learned a lot that day about each other's worlds and I could already feel a steady friendship building between the two of us, especially since we were about the same age. 

"So, you know martial arts?" He asked me as we returned to the Temple.

I nodded my head. "I took what we called Karate, which is just one form of the many martial arts on Earth. So, I know basic defense mechanisms, balance and things like that. I have an older brother, so it came in handy growing up."

He chuckled quietly. "It could get pretty ruff around here too, so I know what you mean." We came up to the residential wing and entered it. By this time I was slowly getting used to all the air travel. "How would like to spar a bit?"

My eyes lit up. "I love too. I haven't done it in a while, so I might be a little rusty."

He shrugged his shoulders lightly as we got on the turbolift. "I think it will be fun anyway."

I couldn't help, but smile. "I think it will be fun and a challenge."

"Master Qui-Gon having you doing anything special tomorrow?"

I looked into his green-blue-gray eyes. "Nope. He's still going to be tied up with this same thing. So I think he's relying on you to baby-sit me."

He laughed as we left the lift heading toward Qui-Gon's room for dinner. "I don't think you're the type that need looking after. I have a feeling you're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Of course I am. Seth, my older brother, made me learn the hard way. After a few bruises, I learned how to defend myself."

His eyes twinkled merrily. "I'll bet." We arrived at the room and he palmed the door open and we went inside.

Qui-Gon turned to us as we entered. He was just finishing getting dinner ready. "You two are just in time for dinner."

"Good." We sat down and began to eat. 

Qui-Gon turned to the two of us. "How was the tour?"

I smiled as I set my teacup down. I had already fallen in love with their tea. I had no idea what was in it, but I had to know, thinking if I ever went back home, I would be able to make it myself. "It was cool. Obi-Wan showed me a lot of neat places across the planet. This place is huge."

"It can be rather overwhelming to a newcomer, but you'll get used to it." Qui-Gon said as he slowly sipped his own tea. "Just keep calm and patient."

I smiled, well knowing how true that was. "I'm not worried since one of you will be with me anyway."

The two of them glanced at each other then back to me. I got a sudden feeling of uneasiness. "Is the Council sending you two anywhere yet?"

"Not yet." Qui-Gon started out. "Of course, I'm stuck in this thing right now, but eventually they will."

The thought that the two of them leaving me alone, even in the Temple, in a strange land, frightened even me. 

Obi-Wan must have picked up my thoughts and after giving me a comforting look, turned back to his Master. "Why don't, when the Council does send us somewhere, if possible, take her with us." At Qui-Gon's look, he continued. "Maybe that's why she was sent to us, to help us with some sort of mission. The Force has not relieved to us why yet, maybe she's supposed to be a team with us."

I sat quietly as Qui-Gon considered this. "We'll see what the mission is and those circumstances before we decide that Obi-Wan. However, we won't rule out that possibility."

Obi-Wan and I looked at each other and smiled and then turned back to our food, the conversation moving on.

The next morning after Qui-Gon left for the day, Obi-Wan swung by and picked me up. We headed into an empty room in the training room in the Temple. We stretched out and easily ran a few laps to warm up. Even though I worked with foster kids in a child care facilities back home, I still kept in good shape mostly by rollerblading, biking, and hiking.

"You run a lot?" He asked me as we slowed down.

I wrinkled my nose. "Not a lot. I prefer to either walk or rollerblade."

That got his attention. "Rollerblade?"

I smiled as we stretched out our muscles again. "It's like those tennis shoes I had on, but with small wheels. We call it skating and it's a form a recreation. I think you would like it."

"Well, if you could put a pair or two together, I'm willing to try anything new."

I sat down, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Just don't use the Force, or you won't fall down."

"Isn't the point to stay on your two feet and roll?"

I laughed. "Yes, but it's a part of learning…you know learn from your mistakes. Or do Jedi just learn everything easily?"

He shook his head emphatically to emphasis his point. "Your world may think we can do things easily and that can be true, but what we do is not easy."

I nodded as we stood and faced each other. The conversation stopped as we danced around each other, taking shots, ducking, the works. It was a lot of fun and by the time we were finished, I was exhausted. 

I pushed myself up to a sitting position as Obi-Wan knelt next to me. "You all right?"

I nodded. "You got me on that one, knowing exactly where I was going next."

He shrugged slightly. "You were doing a pretty good job predicting my moves."

"Really? I guess once you learn something you never forget it."

He nodded. "Yes, we should do that again sometime."

"That would be nice." I said as he reached down to help me stand up. In the instant that our hands touched, I felt something like electricity shot up my arm and a picture of a red headed little girl with blue-green eyes floated for a second before me and then vanished. 

"You all right?" Obi-Wan asked me as I pulled my hand away from his. 

I smiled, shaking whatever I saw off. "I'm fine, just tired I'd guess."

We slowly headed toward the exit. "Why don't we head back to the quarters and you can take it easy for a while. I have some studying to do anyway."

I nodded. "Quantum physics?"  
He nodded. "Mostly and even though we study on our own, we still have tests."

"I'm just glad that I'm done with school. I miss some things, but I'm glad I'm out."

"What did you do on Earth?" Surprisingly that topic hadn't come up yet.

"I work with kids that have runaway from home or their parents can't take care of them for different reasons. The organization I work with, finds homes for them either permanent or until their parents can take care of them again."

He smiled sadly. "The Temple has something like that, since a lot of different species leave them at our door." He paused for a second. "Do you like what you do?"

I gently smiled. "Yes, I do. Sometimes it can be hard, especially when the kids are so hurt and need love and they don't get it at home."

"Yes, children, no matter what galaxy or the problem, seem to be the ones most hurt by things. Sometimes as a Jedi, I wish I could fix everything, but I've realized that I can only do what I can do when I can do it."

"That's what I keep telling myself when I get frustrated. One of the things that helps me is to remember all the good things that happens or when a family or child I've helped sometime come back and thank me or let me how well they are doing."

He smiled. "Every once in a while, Master Qui-Gon and I run into people we've helped before and see how their lives are different. That's the best part, is seeing how we touch lives and use our gifts for the good of the galaxy and not for the bad. It still galls me when I have to take a life."

"Isn't that how it should be?" I asked quietly as we came back into the residential area. 

He nodded slightly. "I just hope I never get used it."

I glanced up to him to find his deep eyes, a rich color that was not describable, watching me. "I don't think you ever will."

I could nearly see the questions on exactly how much I knew, running through his mind. However, after a moment or so, his mind cleared and turned back to me. "I hope you are right."

We stepped into the lift and soon arrived at the apartments. He left me at the door, saying he would be back in a couple hours so we could do something for lunch. I still hadn't learned how to cook very well in this galaxy yet. 

While I showered, I was relieved he decided not to ask the questions I was not prepared to answer. How could I tell either of them how their lives ended and what happened to the Temple and the very galaxy they swore to protect and serve. They knew I knew something, but how much I exactly knew, they hadn't questioned, but I wasn't ready to answer them. 

I wasn't even sure if I should. My being here might already change the timeline anyway. Besides some things in the JA books, I wasn't sure how far off the world George Lucas created was from the one I was currently living in. Sighing, I shook my thoughts off, deciding not to even think about this much unless confronted. But knowing the Jedi, who believed the future was always in motion, wouldn't ask exactly what happened in their lives in my world. 

After I showered, I easily curled up on the couch, wrapping a warm blanket around me, thoughts swirling around me about telling them or about the little one I saw. Then, clearing my mind, like Qui-Gon had taught me, I easily fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Chapter Three

I woke up in the morning slowly and stretched out my muscles. After working out with Obi-Wan more than once, I was a little sore. I was still staying with Qui-Gon and learning my way around the Temple, even though I rarely ventured out of the quarters without either of the Jedi. However, I knew my existence here was the talk of the Temple. It didn't take a genius to figure out that people were talking about you after walking down a hallway. Of course, that was to be expected, so I wasn't really surprised. 

The smell of something like bacon and eggs brought me out of my thoughts. It immediately reminded me of home. Suddenly, I wanted to wake up in my own room and drive my car to work, stop by my parents house for dinner, taking in a movie with Lisa, or drive to Denver to take my niece and nephew out for the day, so Seth and Heather could have some time alone. I felt tears come to my eyes as I wondered what they were all doing and what was happening on Earth right now. 

At least if I was in Romania, I would have been able to contact my parents, to see what was happening. In the offices, I might have had access to the World Wide Web. I also began to wonder if the orphanage would have contacted the Colorado Child Protective Services by now to see where I was. There was that little mix up before…maybe somehow…..they didn't think I was coming, but everyone else thought I was still across the world.

However, my parents still would have wondered why I didn't contact them. Of course they still knew that communication would have been hard, given consideration of the conditions I would have been living in. The trip was only going to be for about a year and if I didn't go home soon, they would eventually find me missing. They might not have discovered my disappearance by now, but they would eventually. It didn't help matters that I had no idea when I was going home. 

"Meagan, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked me quietly as the tears began to trickle down my cheeks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"It's just that breakfast smelled a lot like what my mom cooks and……" I let my voice trail off, as he slipped his arms around me. I put my head on his strong chest as I began to cry.

"Shh, it's all right." Qui-Gon quietly murmured in my ear as he gently stroked my hair. 

"I want to go home, but have no idea of how and when. We can't even begin to discover how and why I came here in the first place. How am I going to get home? I want to be able to see my family and friends again. I miss them so much and I pray that they aren't worried about me." I let my voice trail off as the tears still flowed down. 

"I know." He said soothingly. "We've been meditating on that. One of these days you will be called back home once you've accomplished what the Force brought you here for."

"But what is that and why can't I do it soon, so I can go home?"

"I know it's hard for you to be patient Meagan." He said as I wiped my eyes. "But both Obi-Wan and I will help you try to get home and adjust to living here for a while."

I smiled tearfully at him. "Thank you."

He nodded as we sat contently together as my tumbled emotions slowly began to calm down.

*******

The days, then weeks began to pass by. I was slowly learning how to read basic Republic. It was hard, almost like learning Chinese or some other Oriental or Old World language. However, I studied French and Latin in high school and college, so focusing to learn a new language, I was quite used to. Obi-Wan and I continued to work out and the three of us continued to mediate together, though the Force revealed very little to us. I still battled my homesickness and both of the Jedi were quite wonderfully comforting to me when I would break into tears. They by no means, minded hearing about my life on Earth or about Earth. The two Jedi seemed to enjoy "their vacation," though his training continued full force, no pun intended. It was during this time, I started a journal so I could write about my adventures in this new and different world. Whenever I found some free time, I would pick up my pencil and paper and started to describe the days in the Jedi Temple.

However, when things would grow quiet, either in the dead of night or the early morning hours, I would think of what I knew, what George Lucas wrote. I still debated whether to tell them or not what happened to them in my world. Obi-Wan got so close to asking me about it once, asking how much I knew, when Qui-Gon interrupted us. He told us it was never good to know too much about your own future and I don't think he would base his life on what some author in another galaxy wrote about him. Sighing with relief, I easily changed the subject. 

However, left alone that same night, I couldn't help, but think that if I would be around for the Jedi Master's death. By calculating through events they had shared with me, that were in the JA books and by Obi-Wan's age, I figured there was about three years before the first movie. That gave me three years, if I was still here, to decide what to do about it. 

Never one to dwell on issues, I decided to learn everything I could about this world before the trip home, which I knew, would eventually happen. Despite my wishes to see my family and friends again soon, praying that they weren't sick with worry, I concentrated on learning about the Force and brushing up on my defenses. The Council forbade Qui-Gon to train me like a Padawan, but there was nothing said about teaching me a few survival techniques. 

So, my days were often quite full and I began to dread the time when they would leave me alone, alone in a world I was still just learning about.

*******

Obi-Wan and I were walking in the gardens one afternoon when we came up to the waterfall and river. I just gazed at it, more than amazed. I had only been in the famous temple gardens once or twice since my crash landing on the ship.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I thought you would like it."

"I love waterfalls. I lived in the mountains most of my life and we would go hiking and there were beautiful waterfalls, but this is exquisite."

We stared at the falls for a few minutes before we headed down to the river. There I met Bant, one of Obi-Wan's oldest and dearest friends. By now I had met some of their other friends and I enjoyed meeting all the different species. 

However, the feelings I was getting from Bant weren't good. Of course, I couldn't blame her, for I was stealing most of Obi-Wan's free time that would have been hers. I was nice and just hung out while the two chatted. Then they suggested a swim. I could swim. That wasn't a big deal. Little did I know what her definition of a little swim was. Obi-Wan handed me one of those breathing devices that I saw in Episode I and quickly showed me how to use it. 

"Don't breath through your nose, only your mouth. Unless you want water going up your nose."

I shook my head with laughter as we headed into the water. At first it was fun, seeing fish and going real deep and not having to go up every minute or so for a breath of fresh air. But after a while, I started to tire. The other two had obviously swum together before and headed down to the cave I'd heard about. We went through it and behind the waterfall. That was a long swim and we still had to go back up. I wondered how the two could do this. 'Of course, she's made for the water and he's training to be a Jedi Knight, what did I expect?'

Finally we made our way up to the surface and by the time we got to shore, I was more than ready to stop swimming. For a moment I just lay on the shore, breathing. I could hear someone coming and knew instantly it was Qui-Gon.

"Meagan, are you all right?" He asked me, kneeling by my side and helped me sit up.

"Yes, I just never want to go swimming again." I managed.

Qui-Gon just stared at me for a moment and then glanced toward the two who had went back in briefly and were just now coming toward shore. "Please don't tell me that you swam all the way to the cave."

"Okay, I won't"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I should have warned you about how long those two can swim."

I shook my head too. "It's not your fault. Even if you had warned me, I would have gone anyway."

Just then, the two sat down on the shore. They both looked toward me. "Well, what did you think?"

"Very pretty and the water is warmer than anything I've swam in before." I decided to be nice and not tell her what I was really thinking.

"Really?" Bant looked surprised. 

I nodded my head, glad that she finally acknowledged my presence. "The rivers and lakes that are near where I lived flowed down from the mountains. Even in the warm summers, it's still cold as ice and snow melts."

"Interesting." Was all she said as we left the gardens. 

Bant headed her own way as the three of us headed back toward Qui-Gon's quarters. 

"Master is something troubling you?" Obi-Wan asked after we lapsed into silence that lasted a while.

Qui-Gon gave him a quick look and then looked back to me. "Meagan, why don't you get cleaned up and then we can do something for dinner?"

I glanced from one Jedi to the next one, glad that I wasn't going to be around for the scolding session. 

*******

Obi-Wan and I were stretching out after our workout one day when Qui-Gon entered the training room.

"Finish up you two." He said after he walked over to us. "The Council has summoned us in an hour."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, while I looked up at Qui-Gon. "About what?"

The two glanced at each other, sending shivers of fear up my spine at being left behind, even at the Temple.

"It'll be all right Meagan." Qui-Gon padded my shoulder as I stood.

I nodded, trying to calm down. I didn't want to be left behind, especially when my Jedi friends were going half way across the galaxy. Most of the Temple hadn't really accepted me being here quite yet and there weren't too many I felt that I could confide in. 

However, I did feel much better after I taken a hot shower and changed clothes. Though I didn't like the idea of being left behind, I knew and came to realize I could take care of myself and do all right.

So, it wasn't too much longer that the three of us stood before the Council. I stood behind Qui-Gon with Obi-Wan besides me. His presence besides me somehow made me feel calm, like everything was going to be okay.

The Council then efficiently explained the mission to a planet named Arismes and had some internal greed and crimes that needed to be solved by a non-involved outside eye. The planet was by no means violent by nature and was in the Republic, so they deemed it safe enough for me to travel with them. Some, I could tell, were not thrilled to see me accompanying the Jedi, but others, particularly Yoda, seemed to think that I was supposed to be there. 

After the Council dismissed us, I fought my excitement as I followed the two Jedi as we headed to the library to prepare ourselves for the journey.

We gathered, read and studied for several hours. Well, they studied and explained things as they went along. I added my own insights and questions, trying to understand what we would be getting into once on the planet.

We left the library and packed our things quickly. We caught a ride on a Republican Cruiser and it looked nothing like the ships from Episode I. But I easily explored the ship and enjoyed watching it fly through space with ease and grace. The pilot was pretty cool, showing and teaching me things about flying and ships. Of course, I didn't fly the ship, but I certainly knew a lot more now than I did before. This was totally cool, but I hoped I was prepared for the mission ahead of us.

After about two days, we arrived and I followed the two Jedi out of the ship. The hanger was like any other hanger, I surmised, watching the small talk between Qui-Gon and the aid that was sent to greet us.

"Welcome Master Jedi. Thank you for coming out to help us." He led us down a series of hallways and into the main palace chamber room. (Their monarch, like Naboo, was elected.) There we were introduced to the leaders of the planet. We, from our debriefing at the Temple, knew their problems of the leak from inside the chain of command to a black market of illegal trading. It was up to us to get to the bottom of the scam and bring them to justice in Senate.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

****

Chapter 4

After our debriefing with the King and other staff, we were shown our quarters. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had one room, while I had the one next door that was connected by a small hallway. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Qui-Gon asked me as I came into their room from mine. 

I nodded. "I'll just scream if something happens."

Obi-Wan grinned while Qui-Gon just nodded. "Luckily they have given us free reign as guests, verses being investigators."

"So, we're under cover?" I wondered how much I actually missed, especially since I was foreign to everything.

"In a way. They know we are Jedi, but only a few know the real reason we are here." The Jedi Master turned to Obi-Wan. "I want us to divide up, just to explore the palace and the grounds. It will be a few days before we start to find anything that will help us figure this out. Meagan will be with me."

"Yes Master." With that, he turned and left the room.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we headed in the other direction.

As we walked casually through the palace and the grounds, we met more of the staff and began to learn our way around. As we strolled, he further explained things, and I felt much better about the whole situation.

Of course, we didn't find anything startling or a major clue, but learning our way around was very vital. That night we joined the King and others in a formal dinner and later went back to our rooms.

Before turning in, we sat in the bigger room, discussing our plans.

"Now, I'll be with the King all day, but I want both of you to spend most of tomorrow wandering around, seeing what you can find. Take nothing for granted or assume anything. Most things in life can be the least obvious and the one we don't expect." Qui-Gon stated as we began discussing things.

Both of us nodded. Spending a day snooping around somewhere with a good-looking guy I didn't have a problem with at all. However, I was glad he later told us to stick together. This species was a lot like humans, the Rufians, but on the other hand, they were completely different. Physically we were very similar, and inter mating on a few planets was quite common, but their culture and lifestyle, was so different than what I was used to. Of course, this entire world was still quite foreign to me.

The welfare of the planet was centered on the fishing industry, so to speak. The palace was only several miles from the coastline and what they actually had in their sea I couldn't even begin to pronounce. Of course, in the interior, there were mines and other industries. What the King and other staff suspected was that they were losing some of the planet's income through the fishing industry. In other words, someone was stealing either the fish, (they seemed to be a novelty everywhere else and very popular) or the profits off the fish. 

As of that first night, I hadn't seen a live "fish," but they were stuffed everywhere. Looking at one, I nearly lost my dinner. I had no clue why the different species here found them so valuable, but they were a way of life for people and kept the children fed and clothed, so I wasn't going to protest too much about the mission

So, Obi-Wan's and I first chore the next morning was to take a little jog down the beach and the docks, where the fisherman often worked. The sea was a bright blue and was complimented by white sands and staggering cliffs. Because of the natural beauty of the area, it was a high tourist area and one of the most well known and popular spots of the entire system. I had no fear of getting caught out of place.

"Wow, this is really pretty." Obi-Wan and I stopped for a second or two and I turned and gazed at the glistering sun over the sea. I could see why it was a draw for so many.

"Alderaan has several like this." Now that was a name I could actually relate to. "But this one is a lot deeper and the fishing is better."

I nodded. "Where do we want to go first?"

Obi-Wan scanned the area down below us. I could feel him stretch out with the Force, I guess picking up what he could with his extended senses. A few minutes later, he pointed. "There, that's where we are going."

I followed to where he pointed his finger at the bustling market. "Let's go then."

He nodded and easily led the way down to the docks or what could also be described as a boardwalk. Shops lined the sea line and we pretended to be tourists, going in and out of shops and looking around. Acting like tourists was something I had no problem with either, especially since I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. Of course, trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary was much harder. 

However, we were able to pick up on people's conversations and they all were discussing the current problems. Now, to both of us it seemed like just a bunch of gossip and complaining, nothing really to base an investigation on.

Finally, we stepped into one "fish store" and began to look around. About a twelve-year-old boy or I should say Rufian, came up to us. "Can I help you with anything?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, heading toward something else, pretending to be interested.

I knelt down to the little one's level. "No thanks, we're just looking around." I paused for a second. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He shook his head, sadly. "My mom died earlier this year and I have to help mind the store and take care of my little sisters while Dad fishes."

I sighed, touched by his sacrifices. "I'm sure he really appreciates your help. How old are your sisters?"

"One's nearly two and the other is five." Now that he was talking about them, I could see how much he loved them. 

"Are they here with you?" I asked, gently touching his arm. Something told me this little family needed some help.

He pulled away at my touch and his features hardened protectively. "They're napping and I don't want to wake them."

I had to fight laughing at that, despite the grime situation. "Of course you don't. They need their rest. What's your name?"

"Shad." He said, smiling again. "My mom picked it out."

"It's a nice name. Your mother has good taste." I smiled back, as I quickly glanced around, and found Obi-Wan watching us. "My name is Meagan." 

Shad tilted his head slightly. "That's different, but pretty."

"Thanks." I was about to say something else, when a tall, dark man entered the room from the back. My hair nearly stood on end. There was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Shad, I need your help in the back." He glanced to me. "Unless you're tied up with customers."

The little boy glanced questionable at me. I just shook my head. "Go on, Shad." I turned to his father. "It's all right, we were just talking."

He nodded, turned and left. 

"Bye Meagan. Nice to meet you." Shad grinned.

I smiled back easily. "Nice to meet you too."

He glanced back to me. "Maybe you can stop by later and meet my sisters."

"I'd love too." With that the boy went into the back at his father's call.

I watched him leave, and then in unison, both of us left the shop. "Poor thing. He's so young."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That sometimes happens around here, especially with manual labor. The parent just makes enough to keep the young ones clothed, fed with a roof over their heads. Education sometimes gets pushed aside."

We continued to stroll back down the street, slowly heading back to the palace. "Single parenting can be hard. Most of the children I worked with came from a household with just one parent. There must be something we can do for them."

"I don't think it will happen. His father didn't look to happy to see you two talking." Obi-Wan paused and looked back to that shop, deep in thought.

"So, you noticed it too?" Maybe my keen intuition would also work in this galaxy. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's nothing we can base anything on, but there was something about him that made me feel funny."

"That's exactly it. I hope he's good to the children."

"There's nothing we can do about that Meagan." He warned me as we started up the hill, back toward the palace grounds. 

I turned to him, and on a slight slant, we stood eye to eye. "Aren't we supposed to help people like that?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Sometimes we wish we could make everything right, but there is no evidence that the man is anything but a good father, trying to take care of his motherless children. Leave it at that."

I could tell by the stubborn look in his eyes that nothing I could say would change his mind. I knew, deep down, that he was right. 

"However, if the Force wants us to help those kids, we will."

I couldn't argue with that as we continued to head up the hill. For the rest of the day, we explored the rest of the area. We even rented a speeder, the ones that Luke and Leia rode on in _Return of the Jedi_. I had strapped on a helmet and climbed up behind Obi-Wan. I briefly wondered what his driving skills were like as we peeled out.

It was almost like riding a motorcycle, except your flying. And we did fly, awfully fast too. Luckily, it was mostly through open fields to get to a small settlement a little north a ways. I liked the feel of the wind through my hair and the way it tickled on my arms. However, when those trees started coming towards me, I nearly screamed. I hope I didn't leave bruises across Obi-Wan's midsection, where I was gripping him like my life depended on it, which it actually might have been. The good part was, no one was following or shooting at us. 

After finding nothing to help us solve these crimes, but meeting some very interesting characters, we headed back to the palace for dinner that night. 

"So, how was your day?" Qui-Gon asked me, coming into my room as I finished writing in my journal after we returned to the rooms for the night.

I smiled and told him.

His face scowled when I got to the part where Obi-Wan and I rented one of the palace's speeders. "Obi-Wan." He called out and I got the feeling he was in trouble.

"What is it Master?" He stepped in through the hallway that connected our rooms.

"You drove a speeder with Meagan on it?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. "I thought we should go to one of the nearby villages and it's entirely to far to walk. They're big enough for both of us."

"Padawan." He warned him and Obi-Wan just shrugged. 

Watching the exchange, I wondered what they were really talking about. "It's all right, I'm just fine."

They both turned to me as Obi-Wan sat down on the floor, but before he could say a word, Qui-Gon broke in.

"You still drive entirely too fast on those things. One of these days, you are going to hurt yourself or worse, someone else."

The room grew silent. Obi-Wan just shrugged again and gave a quiet yes master and I got the feeling that from now on I would be riding with Qui-Gon.

*******

Now getting to know other lifestyles was something I was preparing myself to do when I agreed to go to Eastern Europe to work in an orphanage, but at least I knew my home was only a very long plane ride away and not a different galaxy all together. At least on Earth, we were all human. Learning a new species was entirely different. However, I wasn't going to let that stop me from doing what I could. (By now I had figured out in order to keep myself sane in this new world I had to learn as much as I could, to accept and to adjust to things as much as I could.) I was still glad for the much-needed help of the two Jedi, especially since I had no one else to really trust. 

Over the next few days, Obi-Wan and I continued to scope out what we could while Qui-Gon mostly stayed with the royal staff and tried to decipher things on that side and at night, both of them studied financial records and such. We were no closer to solving this than we were when we got here, but I was sure learning a lot.

During free time, we still mediated and I got to watch Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spar a bit, which was totally cool. (Even though it looked like ones I'd seen in the _Star Wars_ movies.) I even got to spend some more time with Shad and his two adorable sisters, Corral and Daphnia. They obviously missed their mother very much and it almost seemed, though Obi-Wan thought I was making too much out of this, were scared of their father. Though personal opinions were not something I could base an entire theory and crime to, I decided to keep an eye on them. 

*******

I slowly awoke in the morning as I heard the rising of the Jedi next door. I lazily stretched out, wondering what this day would hold. We had been talking to people, going places, and tracking the trails of the fishing industry. Overall, I learned a lot more than I ever thought I would about these sea creatures, but it was almost like a puzzle to be solved. So far we only had the end pieces together and were dividing up the middle pieces into different categories. 

After dressing and making sure all was clear next-door, we walked down and ate breakfast. 

"Hello, pretty lady." Gonnoer Flinierg greeted me. He was a high-ranking official in the government, mainly over the different industries, including the fishing one. 

"Good morning sir." I greeted him coolly, hoping he would get the idea. He had been hitting on me since we got here. It was beginning to rate on my last nerve, but there was something else about him that unnerved me. However, there was nothing that linked the man to the crimes.

It was after breakfast, Obi-Wan and I headed out of the palace to a number of nearby villages, talking to the different people to see what they thought about all of this. Hardly any of them talked to us.

"They're scared." I said to Obi-Wan as we headed back for dinner that night. 

"About what?" He asked me. "They're not guilty. We've picked that much up from them."

"This is their way of life, the clothes they wear, the food they eat and the roofs over their heads. They tell us anything they knew, it gets around and they loose their jobs. Most have good-sized families that need food and clothing. They can't afford to do that."

Obi-Wan turned and faced me. "I think you hit it with that. There must be some way to get past that and to the truth."

I pushed back the slight curls that fell loose from my ponytail, but they wouldn't obey me. "We'll come up with something, the Force will show us."

Obi-Wan smiled as he reached out, carefully tucking the curls behind my ears. "You're starting to sound like one of us."

"But I'm not." I said quietly, not pulling away from his gentle touch. "I've just learned to adjust."

"Maybe that's why the Force choose you to come to us."

"But why did I come directly to you?"

Obi-Wan still had his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "Maybe because somehow you knew us and that we needed you here to help us solve this puzzle. Those kids certainly needed a female touch."

"Maybe." I smiled, enjoying the gentle touch, but pulled away. "We'd better get back."

Obi-Wan nodded and we walked the rest of the way back to the palace in a silence that did not need any words.

*******

"Well, what did you two find today?" Qui-Gon asked us as we spread out with records that evening in the bigger room. Well, I worked on my Basic, while the other two studied the records.

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other. "Straight fear. They are afraid of losing their jobs and homes. If any of them know anything, they don't want to talk and get into more trouble."

Qui-Gon considered this for a moment before asking. "Did you find any evidence or get the feeling that any of them were involved?"

We shook our heads, but I spoke up a minute or so later. "I still don't like Langston."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"The girls are scared of him. Children that young are not naturally afraid of their fathers unless he gives them a good reason. I've worked with children hurt by their families before. They may not be abused, but there is something besides them trying to get along without their mother."

"And until we get enough evidence, there is nothing we can do Meagan." Qui-Gon stated and moved back to the forms, satisfied with our reports.

Sighing, I turned back to my notes as they went through theirs. 

"Anything Padawan?" Qui-Gon was beginning to sound frustrated. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't see anything unusual here. If they have notes about something illegal it's not here."

"Oh, I wish Tahl was here. She could figure this out faster than anyone."

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled slightly at the mention of Jedi Knight Tahl. "Yes she could."

Now was my chance. I often wondered if the JA books were right about the relationship between Qui-Gon and Tahl. "Who's Tahl?"

Obi-Wan gave me a look while Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "She died a couple years ago. We grew up in the Temple and we….."

I got up and sat next to him, putting a hand on his arm. "It's all right if you don't want to talk about it."

He shook his head. "Talking about it helps some." He paused as Obi-Wan watched him protectively. "She and I worked on several cases together and after she was blinded in a mission she worked in the Temple library and was a tremendous help in finding and uncovering data. That was her forte."

I waited as he continued. "It wasn't until a month before she died on a mission that we realized that our relationship was more than friendship. We began talking about getting married and spending the rest of our lives together, but we both had Padawans to consider."

Obi-Wan looked up from his notes. "Like Bant, she was Tahl's Padawan, and I would have minded much."

The two Jedi shared a special brief look. "Anyway, it just never worked out, but I still cherish her memory even though there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her."

I nodded my head. "She would have wanted you to continue to live on, despite what happened. She's sounds extremely courageous, learning to live and be a Jedi Knight after losing her sight."

Both Jedi smiled. "Tahl was something else."

'Married?' I thought, as the conversation began sinking in. This world was different from the one George Lucas created. Then what in the world would happen to Anakin after he and Padme marry in the end of Episode II? I had to ask. "Jedi are allowed to marry?"

"Attachment and marriage are forbidden until knighthood." Qui-Gon started to explain. "We believe that the frivolities of young love interfere with the studies of the Padawans. The youngsters need to be fully dedicated to becoming a Jedi and following the will of the Force. After they show they are dedicated and mature enough, they are allowed to have a spouse and family, if they want. However, the relationship must be approved by the Council and most of the couples are both Jedi Knights."

I nodded and suddenly I wished that I could stay in this world just to see how different it was from the one George Lucas created. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out differently. As I pondered this and much more, the conversation waned and we continued to study.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

****

Chapter Five

It was two days later that I was spending some time in the afternoon watching the three children when everything began to happen. I had lead the children back to the house after spending some time on the beach. Once settled inside, I put the girls down in their room while Shad relieved his father in the shop so he could go to his other job. 

Shad was in the front, cleaning up the desk while his dad and three other gentlemen talked in the back. Several minutes later, a blaster went off and I jumped nearly a mile in the air. I stayed quiet and low, not wanting to be seen or heard.

Meanwhile, Shad hid while the men left, hopefully, never seeing him. However, once they left, he ran straight to me.

"Meagan, what are we going to do?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes." He nodded and I took his hand, heading toward the back of the store.

After making sure Mr. Langston was dead, I looked back up to Shad, who was in tears. "Did they see you?"

Shad shook his head.

"Now exactly what did they say?"

"One mentioned that Daddy couldn't leave the business. That he was too smart to get out now, not with the fishing paying off." Shad paused, as my suspensions were proved right. "They said Gonnoer Flinierg wasn't going to like it, since Daddy is the one that keeps all their paperwork."

"Shad, where does your dad keep things he doesn't want others to find?"

"Under his bed. I saw him put something up there yesterday." We headed back to the house behind the shop. "They also said Daddy was being a wimp since Daddy wanted to get out since the Jedi came here. Do you know what all this means?"

"Yes, I do Shad. The men who killed your father are involved in a scam and are taking the money and fish away from your community. We get this evidence and we can get these men in deep trouble."

"Good." Shad led me to the room and soon drew out a lot of data pads and actual paperwork. He handed it to me and by what little I could actually read and the graph charts included, I knew it was the evidence we needed.

"Let's get out of here Shad. I'm going to take you and your sisters away from all this."

Shad followed me as I covered his father with a blanket. After that, we headed back into the house and woke the girls up. As we left through the back door, I heard the front door open and the men come back in. 

All I heard was: "Find the evidence and that man's kids. They are here somewhere."

I couldn't help, but wonder what to do next after I heard the men. After all, I had the eyewitness to the murder and the hard evidence with me. I hurried out of the house, off of the streets, straight towards the woods.

"What are we going to do Meagan?" Shad asked me several long minutes later, cradling Daphnia close to him as I adjusted Corral in my own arms. I had the suspension that these men were somehow following me.

"I'm going to have to get help." I told him as we now hurried along through the woods. "The Jedi with me will protect you and bring the people who did this to justice."

"But what about us?" Shad asked, watching where he was going so he wouldn't trip over a root and hurt his baby sister.

"I'll have to hide you somewhere safe." I asked, looking around, trying to get a feel for the area. 

"You mean leave us?"

I stopped for a brief second. "Shad, I won't leave you for good. I'm just going to get help. We have a better chance if you stay hidden."

He nodded as he started walking again. "I understand."

"Good." I directed him to a small grove of trees and bushes. There was a nice cove in between them, where three small children would be hidden easily. "Crawl in there."

Shad glanced at me, but obeyed as he knelt down, putting Daphnia down. She easily followed him in and I then handed Corral to him. 

I leaned down, handing him the papers and data pads that contained the evidence that would put many behind bars for a long time. "Take care of this and here is the water and food." I handed him the small survival kit I had taken with me. "Stay quiet and I'll be back soon. If I'm not back by tomorrow, go to a nearby village to contact the Jedi."

Shad nodded and we began moving branches back into place. Once satisfied that they were well hidden, I broke out into a run.

I wound my way through the woods, still with the uneasy feeling that someone had been following me. Hopefully, I led them away from the children and in a maze where they would get lost in the woods. Heading down the beach, once free from the woods, I could see my pursuers. I couldn't make out any details, but I knew without a doubt that they were the men that killed Shad's father and were involved in the illegal-trading ring. Relief filled me that they hadn't found the evidence or the children. I kept heading down the beach as shots started firing at me. 

I kept running at a zigzag, knowing I would be a harder target. "Where is a lightsaber when you need one?" For once I wished I had learned how to really use one of those, but I didn't. As I ran along, the cliffs grew quite high and I turned around a curve, the bullets not flying around me anymore. From my little sense of things, I could tell they were still chasing me, but had slowed down with the waves coming crashing in. I was starting to get a little wet, but that didn't stop me as I, more slowly, made my way down the coastline. 

It was around another curve and several long minutes later that I braced myself against the cliff, the water rushing at me, the tide now coming in full force. I knew I could only go up. The sea was entirely too turbulent for me to swim in. 

Taking a deep breath, I looked up and luckily spied holes in the cliff. I had rock climbed three or so times before on Earth with friends, but I had equipment then. It wasn't several hundred feet high either. However, my survival and three small children now depended on it. Gathering myself together, I lifted my foot, placing it in a small hole. Grabbing a rock up ahead, I began to slowly climb.

"I'm never going to do anything this stupid again." I scolded myself as a wave crashed against me again. "I should have run across the field instead."

The going was extremely slow with the waves continually pounding me, washing above my head. More than once I nearly slipped and lost my footing. I wanted to give up at times, but the natural will to live or survival instinct kept me going.

I was about halfway up when I paused to rest. The water was still rising, but I was finally above the residual waves and could climb a lot easier. The cliff face wasn't wet and I didn't have to cling to the rocks for life to avoid being swept away to my death of drowning.

Luckily the men chasing me had seen or known about the high tide, gave up, thinking I would drown. Little did they know, I never give up.

Gathering my resolve, wishing I could fly up the cliff, I started to climb again. Once I finally reached the top, I paused briefly to catch my breath. Then I broke out into a dead run to get the Jedi, knowing three little lives depended on it.

Even with the workouts I was involved in, I was more than out of breath when I finally got to the small buildings on the edge of town where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were working that day. Obi-Wan had stepped out as I rushed up to him. 

He gently took me by my arms. "In and out Meagan." He waited for a second or two, and then continued. "Okay, now tell me what exactly happened."

Now calmer, knowing we were short on time, I explained what happened to Obi-Wan in brief. Qui-Gon stepped out of the house as I finished. However, from what he heard, he didn't waste time in organizing our next step. 

"Where are they?" He immediately asked me.

"I hid them in a groove of trees in the woods. Shad has all the evidence. I led the group that was following me away from them. If I got caught, these loons still could be convicted since I had no evidence."

"That was smart." Qui-Gon asked me as he glanced at me from head to toe. I was a mess to say the least. "You go for a swim?"

I shook my head as we headed toward the speeders. "Sort of, the tide was coming in as I ran along the beach and I had no choice but to climb up."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at each other and then back to me. "Meagan, you could have died."

"Well, if I didn't, I would have drowned anyway, so I figured I had at least a fighting chance."

"Did they follow you?"

"To the cliffs, but when the tide started coming in, they left. I think they thought I drowned."

The Jedi nodded. "Obi-Wan, I want you to go to the palace and tell the King what we have found and then take their security forces with you and get Gonnoer Flinierg behind bars. Be careful Padawan, he's probably armed. Meagan and I will go get the children and evidence."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed away on a speeder that would take him to the palace.

Qui-Gon immediately took a two-seat speeder, the kind you see Luke driving in _A New Hope_. The single ones or the kind Obi-Wan and I drove early in our mission wouldn't have worked.

We drove across the meadow, heading straight towards the woods. "Where?"

I sighed. "I ran in circles, trying to get them lost and away from the kids, I…." I closed my eyes, reaching out slightly. I opened my eyes again as the trees sped by, but not too fast. "Veer right, I don't recognize this."

"How did you know you were being followed?"

"Just a feeling I had. They somehow gave up and thought I might go down the beach. Luckily the tide and my lead helped a lot and the Force."

Qui-Gon slowed down again, reaching out with the Force. "They're over there."

We headed down the way a bit, the area I recognized quite easily. "Go right."

He easily turned right and then stopped. We hopped out and scanned the area. I immediately ran down the slight hill and started to crawl in some bushes. Qui-Gon was at my heels. 

"Shad, it's all right." I said as I felt his fear at the bushes being touched. "It's Meagan and Master Qui-Gon is here."

He crawled out first and then Corral handed him Daphnia and then crawled out herself. I took the baby and held her close as Qui-Gon bent down and tucked the evidence inside his robes. 

"Meagan, get the kids into the transport." Qui-Gon said as I began to lead the children up the hill. As I turned my head, Qui-Gon stood still for a second or two, reaching out with the Force.

As soon as we all were settled, he drove off, faster than before. Something was going to happen. I hoped and prayed the children would be safe. 

When we had returned to the house where I had earlier run too, Qui-Gon helped me get the children out of the speeder and toward the house. "I want you to stay here and hide till one of us can come get you."

I nodded and we were just about to go inside when three males approached us. 

"And where do you think you are going Jedi?"

Qui-Gon set Corral down and I easily guided her and Shad behind me. He stood casually, but his right hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber. "No where in particular. We are of no concern of yours."

I slowly stepped back, just suddenly knowing these men were not going to allow themselves to be mind tricked. 

"Oh, really?" One asked, as they all drew out blasters.

"Get out of here now." Qui-Gon commanded me as the green lightsaber ignited, already blocking the shots.

"I can't leave you…." I began to protest, shoving the kids into a nearby doorway. 

"Go!" His lightsaber twisted and turned as bullets came at him. Two of the three began to circle around him and one started to come at me.

Not wanting to lead him to the children, I decided to stand firm. As Qui-Gon battled the other two, I dropped down into the defensive position 

The man raised his blaster and I sent him a quick karate kick and easily knocked the weapon out of his hands. Surprised, he came after me. But before he could get to me, I gathered up every last ounce of energy and jumped into the air, kicking him with both legs. He flew backwards, far enough to where he slammed into one of the other men. I watched, almost in awe, as Qui-Gon easily disarmed the last one. 

Qui-Gon took the weapons from them, and made them stand up with their hands behind their backs. Taking something from his utility belt, he tied them together and led them away.

"Meagan, I want you and the children to follow us. I want you and those children under guard at the palace. You will be safe there." Qui-Gon called over his shoulder.

I nodded and easily found the children huddled under the table in the kitchen. Stepping back outside, I carried Daphnia, while Corral and Shad walked close by me. "I'm coming."

The walk wasn't that long and I could feel the tension from the children radiating off in waves. The men didn't say a word and knew without a doubt that to try anything meant death. As we neared the palace, Obi-Wan, followed by a handful of guards, came out of the front doors.

"Flinierg is in custody. He's not talking though." Obi-Wan greeted us.

"Good." Qui-Gon turned to the guards. "Take them to the prison and we'll interrogate them later."

The guards did as they were told, leaving us alone. Qui-Gon pulled out the evidence and showed it to Obi-Wan. "It doesn't matter what he says, it's in black and white."

Obi-Wan glanced over it, his eyes widening. "Where did you find this?"

Qui-Gon glanced back to me. "It was in the Langston house."

"So he was involved?"

Qui-Gon nodded briefly as he lead Obi-Wan away from us as I guided the kids unto the front porch of the house, grateful that the kids wouldn't hear everything. Several minutes later, we headed into the house. I took the kids, followed by two security guards, back to my room. I immediately sent a guard for some food and after they ate, tucked them in for an early bedtime. 

After they were all sleeping, I picked up my journal and began to write about the day, not wanting to leave them alone for very long.

*******

****

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

After watching Meagan head upstairs with the children, followed closely by two security guards, I turned my attention back to Obi-Wan as he came into the room. "Did the body get taken care of?"

"Yes, Master." He answered then glancing upstairs. "Meagan and the kids alright?"

"They're fine. Did you find anything else?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I brought some clothes and things for the children…."

"Go ahead and take them to her and then come back down to the library. I want the two of us to go through these records without any other influence. Maybe we can straighten out this mess."

He nodded and immediately headed upstairs. I easily walked into the library and started looking through the documents. Several minutes later, Obi-Wan entered and without saying a word, started in on them.

It was only about an hour later that we both stopped. "Okay, let's go over this and see if we've got it all right."

Obi-Wan nodded as he set down the data pad he was reading. "Flinierg seems to be the ring leader, at least here. I think he's been paying the fisherman to steal the animals and then he sells them for twice the price on several black markets. Not to mention the fact he's also been stealing from the treasury."

I nodded, picking up the same thing that my Padawan did. "Yes, he does have several ties outside the system. It also seems that several Senators are involved in this."

"Is this enough to bring them all to justice?"

"Well, Obi-Wan, it's enough evidence to convict them all, but finding the location of these black markets is another story. I'm sure they will assign someone to track these ringleaders down, now that the evidence is here. Once back on Coruscant, we can arrest the Senators and bring them to trial."

"What about the ones on planet?"

I sat quietly for a moment before speaking. "I'll contact the Temple to see if they want us to bring them now or send for them later. I'm sure that being a multi-system crime ring, it will all come out in a Senate Hearing."

Obi-Wan nodded, leaning forward. "Could we strike a deal with Flinierg? You know, if he gives us the whereabouts of his counterparts, his own sentence will be lessened?" 

I raised my eyebrows at that one. Quite clever actually. "I'm not sure the Senate or the Council will approve it, but since he's not talking it's worth a shot."

Obi-Wan grinned, well knowing my tendency to break rules.

"Let's go." 

We easily headed into the area of the palace were prisoners were kept. It didn't take Obi-Wan and I long to discover these men were not going to talk. They well knew we knew the names of the organizations and their leaders, but they were not going to tell us where they were located. However, I regarded this as a step forward in the right direction. These crime rings needed to be brought to justice. 

Heading back to the main part of the palace, we went ahead and updated the King about events. He was disappointed and angry with Flinierg, but who wouldn't be? However, he did seem pleased that the whole mess was over. Turning several other names over to the guards, others on planet were brought into custody. 

I contacted the Temple, and was instructed just to bring the ringleaders into the Senate for trial. The rest could be dealt with on planet. However, the children, since Shad had heard of Flinierg's involvement, would have to come along. I gave them the names of those involved from the Senate and the black market. Other Jedi teams would be put on them immediately. In fact, other teams had been working under cover with the black markets and this was one of the missing pieces. Our mission was to wrap things up here and bring the physical evidence back with us to the Temple. 

After we ended the communication with the Temple, we found the King and told him what was going on. He was pleased that everything was working out. Even though Flinierg was his employee, he would be brought to justice. The King assured me that the others would stand trial and face justice. 

"When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as we can finish sorting through the records and make sure everyone that needs to be brought to Trial in the Senate can be found."

The King nodded. "My staff is open for you to use to help you and your apprentice and take any guards with you to bring them all in."

"That I will do Your Highness." Obi-Wan and I bowed slightly as we turned to leave the room.

"Let's pick something up from the kitchen for dinner." I said to him. "I'm sure Meagan and the children are hungry by now."

"Meagan was going to send one of the guards down for their dinner." Obi-Wan said. "Shouldn't we check on them?"

I nodded. "And to tell her to prepare the children for leaving the planet." I had decided, well knowing of her ability to take care of the children, she would be in charge of them. It freed us up to worry about other things and she was much better at comforting small children than both Obi-Wan and I were.

We ate a quick dinner and headed upstairs. Meagan was writing while the children slept. I quickly updated her, while Obi-Wan gathered our notes and records concerning the mission. 

"Contact us on the comlink if you need anything. Just stay here and keep an eye on the children."

"I will." She nodded, her eyes barely leaving their sleeping forms.

I smiled at her as Obi-Wan and I left the room, she had certainly held up extremely well with the events of today. For the while we continued to shift through the records with the help of some staff aids. Finally we discovered who was also involved (those we'd missed before) and since it had gotten around, we were able to bring them all in without too much trouble. 

It was quite late when Obi-Wan and I returned to our rooms for the night. After checking on Meagan and the children, only to find them all sleeping, we turned in for the night. Tomorrow we would arrange our travel and plans once back home. 

* * * * * * *

AN: Hey everyone! First off we want to thank all of you for your comments on the story. We really appreciate the feedback that you have given us. We love working on this story and we hope that you love it as much as we do. And don't worry, there's a lot more to come. We also hope that you enjoyed reading about Meagan's first mission w/ Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan (of course who wouldn't enjoy imagining a good-looking young man like Obi-Wan? J Sorry he just happens to my favorite character and Meagan agrees with me on that) Anywho please stay tune for the next chapters. We're still working on chapter 6 so it will hopefully be posted in about a week. Well that's it for now and thank you again. TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) 


	7. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Six

The sound of a baby crying woke me quite early the next morning. I groaned as I stepped out of the bed of covers from the floor that I had constructed the night before. Every muscle ached, even the ones I didn't even realize existed.

"What's the matter Daphnia?" I asked, leaning over the drawer that had become a cradle. She continued to cry softy as I picked her up. After changing a diaper, she easily fell back asleep. I sighed with relief, grateful that she wasn't up for the day. It wasn't quite five in the morning yet.

"Is everything alright?" A deep voice from the hallway spoke softly.

At the sound, I turned and found Obi-Wan watching me with concern and my breath caught in my throat. He had a pair of sweat pants on, with his strong bare chest exposed and his Padawan braid hung over his shoulder, halfway down his chest. Even looking a little sleepy-eyed, he was a force to be reckoned with. 

"I'm fine. Daphnia just needed a change." I somehow managed to find my voice and took my eyes off him.  
He nodded and stepped into the room, glancing at the children. "They sleep through the night?"

I nodded. "Mostly."

"Good." He started to turn back to the hallway. "I'll let you get back to bed. I'm sure they will be up and running soon."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "I hope so. They went through so much lately."

Obi-Wan nodded before he headed back. "But you were with them."

I nodded as I pulled up the covers of the other two sleeping children. I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on me for a moment or two before he left. Sighing I crawled back into bed and the second my head hit the pillow, I was out cold again.

*******

The children began waking up not too early, but not too late either. I got them bathed and changed quietly, not wanting to wake the Jedi, especially since Obi-Wan had already been woken up earlier that morning. I was doing Corral's hair when Qui-Gon came through the doorway.

"I'm going down to get us some breakfast. Do the kids?" His voice trailed off and I knew he could raise teenagers, but was a little clueless when it came to toddlers. 

"Why don't we go with you?" I asked him.

Qui-Gon didn't look quite sure about this, but Shad spoke up. "Can I just go? I know what they can eat."

The two of us looked at each other, then Qui-Gon spoke to the boy. "Let's go then."

"Put your shoes on first though." I put down the brush and leaned down to floor, picking up his shoes. I easily handed them to him and within minutes the two were out the door. 

Corral glanced up at me tearfully, nearly as soon as her brother left her sight. "Is he coming back?" 

I hugged her close. "Yes, they will be back soon. They just went to get us some food."

She seemed comforted by this, but I could tell she wanted to know where her father was. "Where's Daddy?"

I took a quick glance at Daphnia who was playing with something on the floor, oblivious to everything around her. "Sweetheart, I'm afraid you're not going to see your Daddy again."

"You mean he went away like Mommy?" She asked quietly.

I rocked her back and forth as she started to cry. "Yes, Corral, your Daddy is with your Mommy."

She grew quiet after that and I just held her, keeping an eye on the baby. At least Daphnia was too young to remember what happened just yesterday. However, I knew the journey was far from over for these young children.

It was only a few minutes later when Qui-Gon and Shad returned with breakfast. I still couldn't believe the food different species ate in this galaxy, but it actually tasted good and it must have been healthy because my weight really hadn't change and I wasn't sick. 

Anyway, Corral and Shad did seem to perk up a bit after they ate. Through most of the day, we stayed in our room and went outside to play for a little bit in the palace gardens, under guard of course. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, I assumed, were working on wrapping up the details of the mission. 

It was later in the evening, after dinner that the two Jedi returned. Obi-Wan approached me. "Do the kids have what they need?"

I glanced down at them as they played a quiet game on the floor. "I'm not sure. They have clothes, but if we are leaving soon, I'll need their other things for the trip."

"Then why don't we go on over there and get what they need?"

"If you and Qui-Gon don't mind watching them, I can go by myself."

Obi-Wan gave me a look that said in any uncertain terms that would not happen any time soon. 

I sighed. "I'll go tell Shad what we are doing and he can tell me what would be best to bring."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan and I were heading back toward the village. It didn't take me too long to gather the few things that the kids needed and the few favorite toys that Shad had asked me to bring. Obi-Wan had located some travel bags and helped me pack.

"I take it we are leaving in the morning."

The Padawan nodded. "First thing. We have all the evidence we need and the three ringleaders on planet are in custody."

"What about the rest?"

"The Courts here will have a trial for them. They weren't involved in the selling on the black markets." He told me, along with several other details about the case as we began to head back to our rooms.

"Are those three coming back with us?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but we have a transport that has a secured area for them. They won't come after the kids."

"Good." I felt much better about that as I glanced upward at the sky above us. The stars twinkled in the velvety heavens above. "The stars here are so bright."

Obi-Wan slowed down and glanced upward. "That they are. I should take you up to the observation deck in the Temple. Considering all the lights around us, the stars are wonderful."

I smiled, feeling a bit homesick. Seth and I spent hours outside our house, watching for falling stars. "I would like that."

We fell into a silence as we finished our walk back, both wondering what the next day would hold.

*******

The next day dawned, bright and early. We said our good byes, loaded the prisoners up and we were on our way back to the Temple.

While I stayed with the kids in the living quarters for most of the day, the two Jedi took turns keeping an eye on the three men. (They were very secure, but guarding them was just in case they tried anything funny.)

I had just put the children to bed and came out to join Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their evening cup of coffee. (Several crewmembers also helped the Jedi keep an eye on things.)

They were deeply engrossed in a discussion as I poured myself a cup and then sat down. After several minutes, when the current conversation came to a stopping point, they turned to me.

"Children asleep?" Qui-Gon asked me.

I nodded. "Out cold. Hopefully Daphnia will sleep for a little while at least."

"They're good kids." Obi-Wan smiled. "Poor things, seeing all this at such a young age."

"What's going to happen to them since they're parents are gone?" I asked, my concern for the little ones foremost on my mind. Up until now, I hadn't had the courage or the time to ask.

Qui-Gon grew quiet for a minute before answering. "Well, they will testify in the Senate or at least at a hearing. Someone, either the Temple Crèche or someone from their Senate representation will provide for them. Eventually they will be placed in a home."

"I'll take care of them." I spoke up and at their questioning looks I continued. "I've worked with troubled or orphaned children before at home on Earth. Besides they trust me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

Qui-Gon just nodded and the two continued to discuss what was going to happen once we turned back to the Temple. It was only a few minutes later Daphnia began to fuss. I waited for a second and then when she started to wail I got up and walked back to the room.

"It's okay, little one." I cradled her close as I sat down in the chair that was in the room. 

"I think she might need this." Obi-Wan stepped into the room, handing me a bottle.

I smiled up at him, guiding the bottle to my little charge. "Thanks."

Obi-Wan and I watched her work on her bottle and then slowly drifted back to sleep. Even after she was asleep, I continued to rock her back and forth, humming an old lullaby. 

I placed my cheek on her head, feeling the still soft and downy curls that were really starting to grow. I placed a gentle kiss on her head, nearly wanting one of my own. Sighing, I placed the baby back into the makeshift cradle and pulled up the blanket around her tiny frame. I rubbed her back soothingly as she slightly fussed.

I checked on the other two kids and found both of them sleeping peacefully. I gently tucked the covers around them and pushed back slight hairs. These children were so young, yet they saw so much, a lot like the ones on Earth. My heart went out to them.

Watching them sleep, I decided I would do everything in my power to protect and take care of these orphans. I guess, now stranded in an unknown world, I knew how they might have felt.

"Come on." Obi-Wan's hand was soft at my elbow. "They'll be fine."

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

*******

We arrived at the Temple the following afternoon. We disembarked from the ship onto a platform by the Temple and the Republic Government. The security forces picked up the prisoners and escorted them to a jail for the present time, before the trials were to begin. Kilmear, an aid to the Supreme Chancellor Vallurum, met Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and I. He informed us that several Senators had been taken into custody and would be brought to trial. They needed the evidence and the testimony of the witness that would verify the information. Needless to say he was quite shocked when he looked at the children and realized they were it. However, these "bad guys" would still be put behind bars. 

He also reported that several Jedi teams were working on finding the black markets and having some success in shutting down several routes and taking some of its workers into custody. Though, this part of the battle was going to take a while though to completely finish.

So, now that we were informed about that, Qui-Gon had asked about a trial date and Kilmear said they were still working on that. 

"What about the kids?" Qui-Gon asked. "Who is supposed to care for them?" 

"The Jedi Council was taking care of that detail and you are expected to report to them once you have arrived."

When we entered the Council room, all twelve members of the Council were there, along with Jema Deford (who I later knew worked with the Temple's version of child care services.) Qui-Gon made a quick report, which I didn't think was necessary, considering they already knew what was going on anyway. So, I stood behind both Jedi, with the children, trying to be patient, wondering what their fate would be.

It wasn't too long when Mace looked toward me. "Jema will take care of the children from here on out."

I frowned slightly, wondering if I could say something as Jema took Daphnia from me. She settled the young one against her as she started to cry. Corral began to cry as Shad clung desperately to me, in silent tears. They all knew the strange creatures before them wanted to separate them from me and they didn't like it.

The Masters looked annoyed at the tantrums except for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were nearly smirking. I stepped forward and spoke above the noise.

"Masters, with all due respect, I am perfectly capable of taking care of the children. They are scared and alone. I know how that feels more than anyone else in this room."

"What skills do you have that allow you to take care of three orphaned children?" Mace asked, raising his voice.

I eyed him coolly. "On Earth, my specialty was helping orphaned and troubled children heal and to find them homes, either permanent or temporary. They know and trust me and would feel more comfortable in a strange place."

Masters Yoda and Mace glanced at each other as Jema handed me the toddler back. Daphnia immediately quieted down, snuggling close to me. Now that she was calm, the other two stood silently, but clingy at my sides.

Mace waved his hand, almost in dismissal, but an obvious please continue. "And all of you would stay where?"

I took a deep breath. Here was my chance. "It would be easier if the children and I stayed together in our own quarters, here at the Temple. At least until the children are settled permanently."

The Masters looked toward Qui-Gon to get his appraisal of the situation. 

The Jedi Master put his hands on my shoulder in support. "Meagan was the one that took care of the children all this time. She's more than capable of taking care of them. As you can see she has a special touch with them."

The Masters all glanced at each other. Finally Mace spoke. "Very well, Meagan, but we will be keeping an eye on you."

We bowed slightly and left, recognizing the dismissal. A Council aid would see to the details.

"You did well in there." Qui-Gon complimented me.

"Thanks." I placed the baby on one hip, taking Corral's hand with my free one, while Shad just clung nearby. "I think while the Council arranges our room, we'll go get something to eat."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and I will go talk to Kilmear again and give him the evidence. Hopefully, we can get the hearing set up as quick as possible for the children's sake."

"Good." I said as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left the building and I, with the children, heading toward the cafeteria.

By the time we finished eating, the children were getting a bit scared about the whole thing. I knew the second I had a room, the two younger ones were going down for a much-needed nap.

After they all were done and cleaned up, I led them into the crèche. They had only a few items with them, so I needed to see about some sort of baby bed for Daphnia. Master Dema was extremely helpful in finding it and even set aside some toys for them, since we only brought very few with us.

I easily decided to have a naptime in Qui-Gon's room, since the Council aid just informed me that the room would be ready sometime later this afternoon. The two kids went down easily and Shad and I played quiet games for about two hours. Just as Daphnia and Corral woke up, my comlink blinked, and we soon heard the children and I could move in. 

Since the children were awake, we immediately headed down a couple floors. I let the kids have the bedroom and set up the cradle in the corner of the living room where I would be sleeping. The room just had the basics, but it would more than due for now. The children had food, through either the cafeteria or Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan (I still haven't mastered cooking yet.), had clothes and a roof over their heads. That was what mattered. 

After the aid left, I grinned to myself, I did it on my own.

*******

It wasn't until after dinner that night that Qui-Gon informed me that the hearing would take place in several days and until then we were free to roam around the Temple, but shouldn't leave it without either him or Obi-Wan. I easily assured them as different as this place and situation was for the children that wouldn't be a problem. 

So, for the next couple days, while the Jedi continued working on the case, I focused my care on the children. The older two were clearly beginning to get homesick and grieving for their father. We talked about making sure that they would be placed in a family on their home planet and not somewhere else. Jema said that it shouldn't be a problem in allowing them to go home. Now that made me and Shad feel much better. 

Time did seem to pass by fast, and the trial had been set. The Jedi came to get us and we all headed into a small room, almost like a judge's chambers. There, Shad made his report on what happened. He did an exceptional job of telling Kilmear, who had been put over the case, along with others, exactly what he saw and heard. 

Of course, that was one thing we had been working on was his speech. His testimony did verify the evidence, even if it came from a twelve-year-old boy. Since, this was done, the children were free to go and we headed out. We had a meeting with the Jedi Council the next day to decide the children's future.

However, I was prepared to defend them and say that for their well being they needed to be sent home. The surprise came when Mace Windu announced that a family had asked their government to contact the Jedi to ask for the children. They had known the children for years and wanted to adopt them. The two older ones were more than pleased and I was happy to see them smile again. The two parents were already on their way and working on the adoption process that would finish once they returned home.

Saying goodbye was extremely hard, since we had grown attached, but it was best for them. That was what mattered, not my feelings. However, after they parted, Obi-Wan squeezed my shoulders in sympathy. I was glad for his comforting presence, which was surprisingly soothing. 

*******

The next day or so, I took it easy, almost to recover from the trip and the after events. It completely surprised me when Qui-Gon called me over my comlink to request my presence in the Council room with him and Obi-Wan. I instantly wondered what was going on, but really didn't stop to think about it as I made my way along with pathways to get there.

All twelve masters were present after the three of us entered the room. I could sense the tension from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but also from the other Masters. This was no light issue that would be discussed in here this afternoon.

It didn't take too long for them to announce that my fate was going to be decided by the end of the day. Needless to say, I felt shocked, scared, or more like terrified, to say the least. It did make me feel better that the mastermind in defying the Council stood on my side. 

"Why must her fate be decided today?" Qui-Gon asked casually. "I thought we decided to see if we couldn't discover why she was brought her to us." 

"But you haven't as yet and nowhere close to discovering an answer." Windu answered and it seemed like most of the room agreed with him.

Qui-Gon bristled. "That doesn't mean the Force won't later reveal an answer to us. She was brought to us for a reason and my instinct tells me it was much more than her being with us to help the children."

"You are assuming she was brought her for a reason and we've given you enough time for that. So, it's our decision that she, not being a Jedi, does not belong here with us, and should leave the Temple, immediately."

The room fell silent, the tension mounting. I could feel tears in my eyes as the shock waves hit me. I've never been so scared before in my life and I couldn't help, but wonder where and what and how I would survive on my own, in a world, I knew little about. Suddenly, I wanted to go home.  


* * * * * * 

AN: Dun Dun Dun! (Shut up Eric!) dun dun. (I always thought that was funny. That's from one of the Halloween episodes of Boy Meets World. Sorry if you never watched the show and don't know where that came from.) Will Meagan have to leave the Jedi Temple or will she be allowed to stay w/ the Jedi? Please stay tuned for Chapter 7 when the Council will decide her fate. Hopefully it will be posted in a week or so.

Meagan and I also need to answer some of the questions that have been asked in the reviews and we are sorry that we have not done this yet. Number one: will Meagan's presence completely change the Star Wars universe? She does change some little things, but as you will see, the major plot line is the same. Number two: will something major happen between Obi-Wan and Meagan? Well, that will be answered as the story reveals itself. However, if you have an opinion on Obi-Wan and Meagan's relationship, we will like to hear your input. So, please let us know (you can just post it as a review or e-mail us.) 

Anywho, one more thing, I have to comment on something that Meagan did when she posted the last chapter. Default Chapter, Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter five. LOL. I got a kick out of that when I checked to make sure that she posted the story. I teased her about it too (of course that's my job as a younger sister). My sister cracks my up sometimes. Thanks again for reading our story and your comments.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi

****

Chapter Seven

"You are assuming she was brought here for a reason and we've given you enough time for that. So, it's our decision that she, not being a Jedi, does not belong here with us, and should leave the Temple, immediately."

The room fell silent, the tension mounting. I could feel tears in my eyes as the shock waves hit me. I've never been so scared before in my life and I couldn't help, but wonder where and what and how I would survive on my own, in a world, I knew little about. Suddenly, I wanted to go home.  
Qui-Gon finally found his voice several long minutes later. "Where will she go and what will she do?"

"That's not your concern." One member said smoothly.

"Not my concern?" Qui-Gon's voice rose slightly. "She was brought here for a reason. We just can't send her out on her own."

"She's proven herself more than capable of taking care of herself."

I felt a slight rise of anger and I was about to protest, but Obi-Wan, who was standing next to me, shook his head, to warn me to hold my tongue. I could be quite bold when I chose to be.

"Yes, she is very capable young woman, but she hasn't learned most survival techniques. Meagan can only read the very simplest Basic for starters."

"Master Qui-Gon that doesn't matter." Windu said. "She is not your responsibility."

Uh-uh. I didn't want to be in the middle of a big fight, but I didn't want to be sent into this world alone. Sure, I learned a tremendous amount, but I would have no idea how to even wash my own clothes, cook food or if the water was safe to drink on a planet. Heck, I wouldn't even know which planet would be safest to go to.

"We just can't send her out into the galaxy, especially without an income or a way to provide for herself."

"But she's not a Jedi."

Qui-Gon sighed, but added. "Isn't it a part of the Code to help others, as our duty as Jedi?"

The Council members looked at each other, well knowing we had scored a point there.

"But the request that she stay here?"

"If she had been born here, her parents could have brought her to the Temple for training. Her instincts and institutions are incredibly strong and the Force is with her."

I was shocked at the words. I could have been a fully trained Jedi Knight? Taking a deep breath, I managed to stay calm.

The room remained silent as we all pondered the conversation thus far.

"Then what is to be done?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. 

"I would like her to stay here with us, for the time being." Qui-Gon stated quietly. "She will be safe and able to learn enough to be able to live on her own, if she so chooses. I can assure you that this will not interfere with my own Jedi duties or Obi-Wan's training."

Master Mace and Master Yoda glanced at each other. Master Yoda had not yet spoken, and Mace was the one that spoke again. "Suppose we agree to this. What would she do for her keep?"

The three of us glanced at each other and for the first time I spoke. "I've spent some time with Jema Deford and I would enjoy to work with her and the children she helps. It was my job to care for children back home. Children's thoughts, emotions and needs haven't changed too much from one galaxy to the next."

"And you expect to be paid?"

"No." I said quietly, and knew I had no choice but to continue. "For room and board and a few other necessities."

The Masters glanced at each other again, as if deciding something. Finally Master Yoda spoke into the silence. "Stay for now, she will. Master Qui-Gon right he is in Meagan's light. Bright she is. Reason for her presence, not yet explained." 

I felt instant relief at his words, along with Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's. The other Masters seemed to be swayed by the senior member's opinion on the matter. Well, at least none of them said any more.

"Thank you Masters." We bowed and were about to leave when Yoda spoke again. "Meagan, join me later for mediation you will."

"Yes Master." With that we turned and left. 

All I could think of was that I was staying and mediating with the Great Jedi Master Yoda.

*******

I had managed to keep my composure in tact as we walked back to our rooms. I had been assured the room that the children and I stayed in would be mine, at least for now.

"Meagan, are you all right?" Qui-Gon's voice was tender and low.

I stopped walking and looked down at the dark blue carpet flooring. I could feel both pairs of eyes watching me with concern. I took a deep breath. "I'll be okay. It's just….." My voice trailed off as the tears I had to conceal all afternoon began to flow.

We entered his quarters and Qui-Gon led me to the couch and sat me down. He quietly let me cry and we began to talk about what happened. Obi-Wan handed me a hot cup of tea that seemed to soothe me more than anything else did. 

It seemed like an eternity later, or it could have been only minutes when I began to grow sleepy.

Qui-Gon pushed back the few hairs that had fallen into my eyes. "Just rest for now. You've had quite a day and held up remarkably well."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you both. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't stand up for me."

The two Jedi glanced at each other and smiled. "He's always taking in a pathetic life form."

The scolding look Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan made me laugh. 

"Just get some sleep." He handed me a blanket and I fell into a relieved nap, more than glad that I could stay.

*******

Two days later, I was paged to Master Yoda's meditating chambers, alone. I was expecting this, but almost dreaded it. Then again, I also had him to thank for saving my life the other day. So, clearing my mind and remaining calm, I headed to his rooms. 

I entered it and it was like stepping into another world. He had it like his home world, a lot like the place where he spends the ending years of his long life. I wound my way through the trees and bushes, finding the Jedi Master rather easily sitting on a tree stump by a soft flowing river. 

I bowed respectfully and greeted him. "Master Yoda."

He nodded and indicated that I should sit down. After I did that, I stayed calm, waiting for him to speak. Qui-Gon had coached me on how to expect this to go and on how to act.

"Tell me, Meagan, about your home." 

I smiled slightly, though from the Council reports given, he already knew, but alone, I told him a little bit more as he asked questions.

"Homesick you are sometimes."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am. I miss my family and friends. It's extremely hard sometimes when everything here can be so different."

He nodded. "Different it is, but the same it also is. Adjustments you are making."

"Thank you." I paused for a second. "And for allowing me to say here at the Temple."

"None is needed." He waved his ginger stick, as when one waves something off with a hand. "Right Master Qui-Gon is about you. Reveled your presence will be, in time. Patient we must be."

I nodded, I had learned how hard it was to be just that.

"For now, young ones need you here. Help them you can." 

I had to hide my smile. I already knew that one. 

"Discuss that later we will. Mediate together we will." 

I could feel the Force flow around and through me. It was so peaceful and calming. I've never felt it so strong before, even with both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Of course this was also Master Yoda I was with. 

For the next while, I sat there, basking in the light of the Force. I could sense the feel of the life around me. I could feel it in the bushes, trees, flowers and the animals as they moved around us in search of food or to their nests. Now I knew fully what Qui-Gon knew as the Living Force and what later Yoda teaches to Luke in Episode Six. 

Nothing earth shattering happened, but I could see more of the Force, or felt it and knew that it's power was in me, right at my fingertips. Its calming effects had already helped me greatly during my time here. How much Master Yoda learned about how much I knew, he didn't say. Of course, by this time I had learned some shielding techniques, and Jedi are high respecters of privacy and contrary to popular belief, they are not mind readers. 

"Enough for now." Master Yoda finally said as I brought myself out of the trance. I looked up to find him watching me. "Bright you are and strong you will have to be."

I knew better than to question him and kept my mind free from them. How much Yoda discovered was beyond me and as he always said the future is always in motion. 

"Go now you will." Yoda placed both his gnarled hands on his ginger stick. "Jema waiting for you she is."

"Yes Master." I bowed respectfully and quickly left, well recognizing the dismissal. 

*******

After leaving Master Yoda, I wound my way over to where Jema told me her offices were located in the Temple. She gave me a tour of her offices, which weren't that much different from my own on Earth. We talked about how their programs and ours differed and where they were similar. For the next while, probably about a week or so, I would just follow her and learn about the way they did things. The major problem was that I was just learning the language, so I would more or less let them handle the paperwork and such, while I took care of the children. In all reality, that's what I wanted to do anyway. Paperwork, on either galaxy, was never fun. So, this gave me an excuse to just be with the children. 

Presently they were trying to locate family members for three children that were left alone. Their father was a drunken idiot and killed their mother shortly after she left them on the doorstep to the Temple. So, they were in our protective custody until the courts could decide what to do with them and until their father was behind bars. So, when I wasn't with Jema, I helped the kids work through their problems and feelings. Daniel was seven, while his two twin sisters, Catty and Breccia, were five. 

The children slowly began to open up to me and began to heal. Jema and the other staff of Jedi worked on other cases and tried to get the courts to allow them to find them another home. However, I knew they were watching us and were amazed at how the children were at ease in my presence and behaved so much better. (They had been acting up before.) 

One day we were heading back from a small café where the kids could get a treat. (I'd gotten permission of course,) when the small voice of Catty caught my attention. "Daddy." 

I turned and found this huge man heading straight toward us. He looked pretty sober and madder than I'd seen anyone. I pushed the children behind me, trying to decide what and where I could go. However, he was approaching fast, not leaving me much of a choice. I thought about using Karate and some things the Jedi had taught me, but he drew out a knife.

My eyes widened at the long, sharp blade coming straight at me. The only thing I could do was to take a deep breath and threw my hands up to protect my face. When I expected to feel the weapon tearing flesh, I heard a grunt and I glanced around my fingers to see the man flying through the air. He hit the wall and collapsed. I stared open mouthed for a moment, and then sprang into action. 

I made sure the children were all right and then I pulled out my comlink and radioed for help. Jema told me to stay there with the kids, making sure the man didn't leave while she brought help. So, I took the kid's shoelaces and wrapped them around the guy's hands. He was slowly coming awake, so I didn't want to take any chances. Of course after being thrown against the wall, he wasn't going to take any more chances with me.

It wasn't too much later that Jema, with Obi-Wan and security forces, arrived. They immediately took the man into custody while the two Jedi escorted the kids and I back to the Temple. Once the children were safe with some of the other office staff, both Jema and Obi-Wan turned to me.

"What happened?" Jema asked me. She had learned where my abilities with the Force were. 

"We had gone out for dessert. You know we agreed that I could take the kids outside the Temple after they made that major breakthrough this week." They both nodded, asking me to continue. "Anyway, we were leaving when Catty said Daddy. I turned to find this man coming toward me. There wasn't enough time to do anything but to push the kids behind me and throw my hands in front of my face to protect myself. The next thing I knew he groaned and I saw that he was flying toward the nearest wall."

Obi-Wan and Jema looked at each other and then back to me. They were just as surprised as I was that I Force threw someone that large.

"I didn't try to do anything except protect myself and the children." I shrugged slightly. "I guess I unconsciously drew on the Force."

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly while Jema just gazed at me curiously. "Did you think or do anything seconds before that?"

I shook my head. "All I did was take a deep breath to brace myself from getting cut with his knife."

"This is extremely interesting." Jema commented. "How in the galaxy are we going to explain this to the Council?"

I felt my face grow pale at that. My being here was still closely monitored. 

"Well." Obi-Wan fell into step besides me as we headed toward through the Temple. "If any of them doubted her abilities, this should be proof enough for them."

Jema gave him a skeptical look. "You spend entirely too much time with Master Qui-Gon."

Both of us chuckled, knowing that she wasn't being too serious. "I know."

*******

It was later that night when Obi-Wan and I were cooking in the kitchen in his quarters. He had come up with a good idea how I could learn how to cook and read simple recipes at the same time.

Obi-Wan pointed at the word. "Now what does that mean?"

I sighed and my brow knitted in concentration as I tried to translate it. "Two cups of….I can't make out the last word."

He glanced over my shoulder. "Oh, that would be flour….do you have flour?"

I started laughing, easily putting flour into bowl. "Of course, now I know that word."

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded as we continued to work on the recipe. 

It wasn't too much later when Qui-Gon came in. "How's she doing?"

"If he would stop eating, I might actually get something done."

Obi-Wan glared at me. "If you sped up a bit, I might not."

I placed my hands on my hips and faced him. "This, mister was your idea, so stop complaining that you're hungry."

"She's got you there, Padawan." He sighed as Qui-Gon laughed. "Seriously, how are you doing?"

I wrinkled my nose as I poured the mixture into the pan, and put the already cut meat into it. Obi-Wan opened the oven and I pushed the pan in. The "casserole" just needed to cook for about half an hour. "Slow."

Obi-Wan washed some fruit and we began to cut it. "Actually she is doing extremely well."

We exchanged a warm look as Qui-Gon poured us some tea. "Glad to hear it and are you two ever going to tell me what happened today?"

He had been tied up with details surrounding the black market, so that was why only Obi-Wan had come with Jema that afternoon. 

"You heard?" I asked tentatively.

The Jedi Master nodded. "It's all over the Temple Meagan. However, I'm not surprised. I figured that the Force would eventually come out in you in something like this."

"All I wanted to do was protect the children."

"We know that and figured something like this would bring it out of you." Qui-Gon paused. "However, I'm not allowed to train you, but there is nothing I can do if you start using the Force on your own."

I tilted my head at his grin, wondering what he meant. I glanced at Obi-Wan who wore something like a half grin, half smirk as he sipped his tea. He shrugged slightly as he caught my gaze. The twinkle in his eyes well told me that he knew exactly what his Master meant, and knew exactly what I was thinking and he wasn't going to enlighten me. But what scared me the most was that while I couldn't read the elder, I could read the Padawan.

"Am I going to start doing this regularly?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

The two Jedi glanced at each other. "To be honest, I don't know Meagan. This might have been something you just unconsciously called to you to protect yourself and the others or you are coming into what you would have been taught if you were born here and lived in the Temple. Time will tell."

I nodded and rose, bringing the plate of fruit in, placing it on the table. "You mean I can actually use the Force and let it guide me?"

Obi-Wan took a piece of fruit and then glanced at Qui-Gon, who was deep in thought. "Let's see what happens. There is no doubt in my mind that you were brought here for a reason and what's happened so far has proved that. As for learning more about the Force, we'll just have to see. You have proved that you do have the ability to, it's just accessing it."

I nodded as I got up to check on the dinner. 

**********

AN: Hey everyone! We hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. To answer a question that was in the review: The Councils decision was only based on the fact that Meagan is not a Jedi. There is no "actual or hidden" in the Council's decision regarding the growing relationship between Obi-Wan and Meagan. We do congratulate you on making the connections in the story and thinking about that. The idea had never crossed in our minds, so thank you for bringing that up.


	9. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

****

Chapter Eight

Life at the Temple continued on. The three tykes I was working with found a new home through local child services that we worked with. Through that service, I met a young woman Dede, and her husband. (Marlo, her husband, was quite well known for fixing things and his coffee shop, not too far from the Temple itself.) Dede and I immediately hit if off, especially in our desire to help little ones. It was also nice to make a friend outside of the Temple. 

When I wasn't working, I spent time studying the Republic's language, cooking, and other survival skills, taught mostly by Qui-Gon. The one thing that frustrated me the most was when I tried to use the Force, I couldn't. However, when I didn't, things happened. For instance, when I couldn't quite reach something, the next thing I knew it was in my hands. Since I was not allowed to be trained as a Jedi, I figured with time and practice on my own, I might eventually master a few things besides calming myself and meditating. I still wondered how I managed to Force throw the man against the wall. I came to realize that, as Qui-Gon said and as I discovered in my session with Master Yoda, that the Force was in me. I just had to find a way to access it. 

I nearly wanted to find a way to put myself in a life or death situation where I would use the Force, but I didn't think that idea would go over to well. I may be a little bold sometimes, but I certainly don't go looking for trouble. However, I knew trouble would eventually find me or the Force, in its own time, would allow me to use its power for some reason or another. I just had to be patient. 

I was beginning to enjoy myself here, despite its sometimes strangeness and the fact that I still missed Earth, sometimes so much it was a raw pain in my chest. Most of the Jedi were finally beginning to accept my strange presence here and I started making several friends outside the ones I knew through Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Though Bant, Garen and Reeft were still a bit wary of me. I think mostly because of the strong friendship that Obi-Wan and I somehow formed. The connection to this Padawan was something of a mystery to me, but his being there for me was comforting. Of course, not that Qui-Gon wasn't there too, but there was something about the Padawan that reminded me of my dad. 

It was after Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned from a mission that Obi-Wan and I finally got up to the observation deck. (The Jedi leaving without me wasn't as scary as I thought. I was still watched by the Council, but since Master Yoda's approval of my stay, and my work with children, I did just fine without their constant protection. Even though I missed the friendship I had with both Jedi while they were gone.) 

"Wow." Was about the only thing I could say as I stared up at the sky from one of the Temple's tallest buildings.

"It is an amazing sight." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Does it look like your sky?"

I gazed at the twinkling stars and the bottomless backdrop of black velvet for a long moment before speaking. "It does, but it doesn't." 

He turned slightly gazing up, before turning back to me as I couldn't help, but ask.

"Are these all planets or stars or both and how can you tell the difference?"

The young Padawan held up his hands, as if in surrender and sarcastically drawled in his accent that I had come to like a little too much. "Easy Meagan, one question at a time."

I laughed at the look on his face. "All right then, where are the planets?"

He gave me a lopsided smile and began pointing out different star systems and planets. It still amazed me how we traveled across one end to another in a little ship. 

"What kind of ship is that?" I asked him, pointing in the sky at a small moving object that I knew was no falling star. 

Obi-Wan followed my line of sight. "A Republic Cruiser. Traffic can be pretty thick going in and out of the city." He grew quiet and I just knew he was thinking about something more than star/planet gazing.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, almost unsure about speaking my thoughts, especially since I seemed to be reading some of his.

However, he didn't seem to be bothered or that he was extremely good at hiding it. "You need to learn how to fly."

"Me? Fly a ship?" I squawked. "Have you lost your mind?"

He shook his head, but didn't turn his eyes from the twinkling bliss. "No and I think you should learn, for your own good. There may come a time that you might need the skill to survive. Yes, most times you can catch a transport, but it's never safe to rely completely on that."

I thought about that for a second or two, realizing he was right. "Well, you do have a point, but Qui-Gon certainly wouldn't allow you to teach me."

He laughed at that. "You're right there, but I was thinking it would be best to put you in the flight simulators. It would teach you the basics of flying, so you would be able to handle most ships you would come across."

I nodded, then asked. "What about speeders and things like that?"

"That won't be a problem." He grinned and I wondered if he was thinking what I thought he was.

"Like Qui-Gon would let me get on another speeder bike with you." I couldn't help, but smirk. "Mr. Need for Speed."

He shrugged. "So, I can be a bit headstrong sometimes. It's a part of the charm."

"Charm? Is that what is?"

"Very funny, Meagan, very funny." He began leading me back down the hallway, away from the night sky. "But seriously, I'll see about getting you to learn how to, unless you really don't want to."

I thought about it for a moment, almost scared to learn, but something inside told me I needed to. "I can do it."

He nodded as we got on a turbolift, went down several floors and then went to our own rooms. 

*******

Through the next several weeks, I slowly began to learn how to fly. It was a totally new experience for me to say the least, but the Padawan was right. This was a skill I needed to learn no matter how long my stay here was. And I was right in Qui-Gon's reaction to Obi-Wan teaching me how to fly a speeder. Absolutely not. That was his job. Laughing, I gave Obi-Wan an I told you so look. He just glared at me and turned back to his books. 

It wasn't too long that I discovered how much time had passed since I had been in the _Star Wars_ universe and how far away from home I really was. It had been nearly half a year. Stunned beyond belief, I sat back in the couch in my quarters, not wanting to believe it. I glanced again at the records I was studying, which happened to be the flow of time, and began to translate it to Earth time. 

Suddenly, the walls in my room began to cave in on me. Getting up, I left the room for the Temple Gardens, settling myself in a far corner. I curled my legs underneath me, wanting to go home. I had battled my homesickness pretty well so far, but this was different. If I was on Earth, I would be getting ready for Christmas, which also meant my birthday, since it's on December 18th. If I had calculated it right, my birthday was in exactly one week.

I was prepared to be spending the holiday away from my family and friends, but being on the same planet, I could at least get in touch with them somehow. I still hoped they weren't worried about me. Closing my eyes, I could nearly see the tree that we had picked out in the woods outside my grandparent's farm. It would have been decorated with white lights, with all the ornaments Seth and I made as children, along with the ones his children were making. We would sing carols or listen to them on the radio as we decorated or maybe watch the old "Miracle on 34th Street." Mom would make her special hot coca and popcorn. Of course we ate more than went on the tree. However, that was the fun of it.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, wanting to see the white blankets of snow covering the hills and the brightness of the stars twinkling in the velvety darkness above. 

Colorado always seemed to look so peaceful and quiet in the dead of winter, with lights glistening in the distance. 

"Meagan?" Obi-Wan's voice brought me out of the trance I was in.

I looked up to find him standing over me as I hastily wiped my eyes. "How did you find me?" 

He shrugged. "Something told me you would be here."

I tried not to show my reaction to that. It was uncanny to realize how well we seemed to know each other. It was almost if I knew him, personally that is, my entire life. It was almost beginning to scare me with how we seemed to read each other's minds and complete each other's sentences. 

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine." I hoped it sounded as good as I meant it. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. Might as well tell him. "If I was at home, it would be Christmas."

"Is that a holiday on Earth?" He asked as he sat down next to me, his thighs brushing gently against mine.

I nodded as I told him about it. "Do cultures here have something like that?"

"Some do, some don't. It's not universal." He paused as he studied something I couldn't focus on. "There is something else isn't there?"

I shook my head. "Stop reading my mind."

"I'm not." He smiled slightly as he continued. "But it's not too hard to pick up on your thoughts."

I stared at him for a second. "Am I that readable to everyone?"

He shook his head. "I heard the Council was impressed with your composure and shield control. For some reason, we can read each other fairly well. It sometimes happens between friends."

He didn't seem concerned about it, but I still was. Sometimes my own parents didn't know what I was thinking. 

"You going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"I'm hurt." I faked a glare. "And to think I thought you were a gentlemen."

He laughed and the sound warmed my heart. Maybe a little companionship was what I needed.

"Exactly a week from now is my birthday, if you must know."

"Really?" At my nod, he asked. "What do you do on your birthday?"

"Just hang out with my family and friends and eat way too much chocolate."

"So Earth has chocolate?"

I gasped. "You know what it is?"

"Of course. There is a shop that has every kind possible. It specializes in flavors from across the galaxy." 

"Can we go?" I immediately asked, wanting some, nearly tasting its sweetness.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. I have to go to a place to do some investigating regarding the black market case. It's right there. This isn't dangerous, so you can come along."

Impulsively, without thinking, I leaned over, throwing my arms around him. "Thank you."

He returned the embrace, but after a moment, we both realized we were holding each other, and instantaneously pulled away. "Ready?"

I nodded as we rose and then headed out of the gardens.

*******

After taking a taxi across the planet, we got out on ground level, in a pretty calm area. 

"I'll just be a few minutes." Obi-Wan whispered in my ear. "Why don't you look around that shop? I'll find you when I'm done."

I nodded and headed into what looked like a Hallmark or craft shop. My grandmother would have loved it. I nearly had to drag her out of Hobby Lobby one time so we could get home in time for dinner. Shaking the memories away, I wound my way through the store, looking around.

It wasn't until I got to one painting that my attention was really caught. I held my breath as I looked at the beautiful canvas. There was a small cabin in the corner, surrounded by mountains, capped with snow. A soft flowing stream wound its way down through the painting. Animals, that resembled deer or elk, drank at the stream. The sky was bright blue with big fluffy clouds. It looked so much like the places in the Rockies where we used to go to on vacations.

"That's beautiful." Obi-Wan had come to stand up next to me.

I nodded. "My friend Lisa's dad had a cabin a lot like this one. I swear the painter must have been there because it looks too much like it."

He chuckled. "I doubt that, but that sure looks like a fun place to play, but I know kids would just get into trouble too."

I laughed as we turned and slowly left the store. "We got into so much trouble, whether we were there or back home."

He grinned as we walked down the street toward the chocolate shop. "What kinds of trouble?"

"Can't be any worse than what you did as a kid."

He regarded me for a moment before answering. "I'll be the judge of that."

Shifting through the many memories, I began to tell him about some of my childhood.

I stopped short as we entered the shop, filled with different types of chocolate. On Earth, if there were a shop, you would have all the famous types. First of all, not biased, would be the Rocky Mountain Chocolate, which is to die for. Then there would be the chocolate covered strawberries from Lamies Candy in Texas and right next to it would be the Sears candy that the Pacific Northwest, particularly Oregon, is known for. Of course there is Swiss chocolate which literally melts in your mouth. 

However, I wasn't at home, but this stuff looked just as good, and just as bad for you. "What's the best one?"

He looked pained for a moment, slightly reminding me of my dad again. "Don't make me decide."

I laughed, knowing if he was ever pulled to Earth and I was there, that I couldn't decide either. "Okay, what several then?"

We went around the room and finally settled on a couple different pieces. We munched on them as we left and caught an air taxi back to the Temple. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. It's sometimes so hard being away from home."

He nodded. "I know."

The rest of the ride was quiet and relaxed, but I had the distinct impression that Obi-Wan had something up his sleeve.

*******

It wasn't too long before the week passed. I never brought up my birthday again and the Jedi never mentioned it. So, on that day, I was eating a simple breakfast, trying to decide how to get through it without crying, when my comlink started blinking. 

"Meagan are you doing anything today?" Qui-Gon's voice came over the frequency.

"Nothing in particular." I paused, wondering what he was up to. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something with Obi-Wan and I today."

I smiled, wondering if Obi-Wan told him about my birthday. "Love too. I'll be over as soon as I can get ready."

"Good." He closed down the communication and I got ready for the day, hoping the two Jedi could distract me.

*******

It only took me about half an hour to get over to Qui-Gon's quarters. When I entered the two Jedi were sitting calmly, reading. They barely looked up as I entered and helped myself to a cup of tea. "So, what did you two have in mind?"

The two looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Not much."

I sat down on the couch next to Qui-Gon and peaked over his shoulder to the paper he was reading as I took a sip. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing much." He smiled the corners of his mouth turning up. "Oh, I picked up something for you on our last mission."

I perked up slightly. "You did?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Be careful Meagan or you might be getting a rock."

I gave him a look, even though I heard the story and knew how much he actually cherished it. 

Qui-Gon pulled a package from behind him. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled as he placed it in my hands. I unwrapped the small package easily. Inside lay a Dimarian Crystal. Saying it was beautiful would not even begin to describe it. It shined with light and changed colors as I held it in the palm of my hand. 

"It's known for changing colors, but after one person has it for a good time, the color changes according to the mood of the being." Qui-Gon explained it to me. "The name Dimarian in their native tongue means light bearer."

I smiled as I dug through the package and pulled out a chain with a piece of crystal on it. 

Qui-Gon shrugged. "It's also supposed to bring luck to whoever wears them."

"Thank you." I leaned over and embraced the older Jedi. "It's wonderful. I can honestly say I've seen nothing like it."

"I thought you might like it." We smiled at each other as Obi-Wan perched on the edge of the couch with a package in his hands. 

"And since you liked our chocolate so much, I stopped by the other day and got you some." Obi-Wan handed it to me.

I clapped my hands together in delight, finding enough goodies to last me quite a while. "That's so sweet. When did you find the time to get it?"

He smiled and vanished around the corner. "When I got this."

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at the painting that reminded me so much of home. I hopped up, throwing my arms around the actual surprised Padawan. "Thank you both, so much."

The two looked at each other and I knew the day was far from over.

*******

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon got called away on duty before we left the Temple, but he promised to make it up to me later. So, Obi-Wan and I headed to the big park in the city for the picnic they had planned. It was a lot like Central Park in New York City. Lots of grass, flowers, benches, statues, people, birds. It was really exquisite and I enjoyed walking through it with Obi-Wan.

"This is wonderful." I breathed in the scent of fresh flowers.

"Would you like to take some home with you?" I knew he was referring to the Temple, verses my home on Earth.

I smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Without saying a word and barely moving his hands, he arranged a flower bouquet right in front of me. I laughed as he floated it into my outstretched hands. I breathed in the scent, cherishing the sweetness and the thoughtfulness of the giver. "Thanks again for a wonderful day." I walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

He blushed slightly and quickly turned, setting down the basket. "Let's eat."

We sat down on a blanket and ate our lunch, which magically resembled my favorite Chinese foods from Earth (i.e. Cashew and Limon Chicken.) 

After we ate, Obi-Wan was stretched out, looking extremely casual, but I knew beyond that calm composure was the Jedi that never let his guard down. I, meanwhile, sat cross-legged, still taking in the quiet, breathtaking gardens. The afternoon had been wonderful.

"Thank you." I looked down at him, the flowers in bloom around us. "It's made today a lot easier."

He just nodded and smiled. "It's the least we can do. You don't say much, but I know it hasn't been easy for you."

"Nothing is ever easy, here or on Earth." I pulled out a weed, twiddling it in my fingers. "But some days are harder than others."

"I don't know how I would react if I ever got pulled to Earth." He speculated, his eyes gazing across the park, seeing the different species enjoying a peaceful afternoon.

"You're trained to adjust to different places." I commented, not wanting to tell him how he might be bombarded with people asking him if he was Ewan McGregor. Obi-Wan looked a lot like the actor on Earth, especially with the accent, but over time I noticed differences in the two. Not to mention the Obi-Wan portrayed in some of the books was wrong. Some wrote how dry he was. Obi-Wan was still extremely dedicated in becoming a Jedi, and his duty and honor were still there. Though some authors missed the sense of life, the wonderful sense of humor and the loving, caring friend he was.

"True, but it still wouldn't be easy." We watched as two Bothan children ran by us, chasing butterflies. "I don't think everyone on Earth would do as well as you have done."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "Lisa would completely freak. She's pretty cool about most things, but she was weary about me going across an ocean. I don't want to even think about her reaction to my life here."

"What are you going to tell her? She sounds like someone you are close too."

I smiled, the memories still fresh in my mind. "We've been friends since high school and we roomed together for several years in college. But I would still be clueless to explain this to her."

"You've mentioned your family and friends, but never….." Obi-Wan paused as I wondered where he was going with this. "You're not attached to anyone back on Earth are you?"

For a second I was taken back by his question, but it was honest and I'm sure they thought that a young woman such as myself would be married with a family. "No, I'm not. I went out with several men back home." I glanced to him and saw that he understood what I was taking about. "They were nice and everything like that, but our personalities just didn't click. I never felt one that my soul could really connect with, though I would like to eventually settle down and have kids."

He nodded, slowly sitting up and faced me. 

"What about you?" I immediately realized what I said and continued my thought. "I mean, after your Knighthood."

He shrugged, pulling a weed. "I know some that plan on getting married and having families. There are quite a few living in the Temple, that work together as a Jedi team." He paused before continuing. "In all honesty, I've never given much thought to it. Since as long as I can remember, being a Jedi was my dream. Though, lately I've had a dream that I can't quite figure out."

Intrigued, I asked him to continue. "What is it about?"

"I think this takes place years from now and I'm a Jedi Master tucking a little one into bed. I'm reading a story of Jedi lore that we all heard growing up."

He stopped and looked to me, as for approval to continue. 

"Could it just be your future Padawan?" Maybe he was dreaming of Anakin I couldn't help, but think.

He shook his head. "That's what I first thought too, but the voice is too young."

"Can you see him?"

"Actually he's a her and no I can't make out any distinctive features. Before I thought it was just a group of initiates that I was reading too, but that doesn't seem right. She was cuddled close against me and all I felt was peace and happiness holding this toddler in my arms. She's just about asleep and calls me daddy."

My eyes widened at that. I wondered if this dream was going to come true. As far as I knew, George Lucas had never written Obi-Wan a love life or a wife. One of the pre-TPM authors wrote a character that he loved, but that was as a thirteen-year-old boy. "Do you think she's actually your daughter?"

"I don't know Meagan. It certainly is a possibility that I'll meet someone later in my life, and marry another Jedi Knight and have children. But I won't base my future on it, since dreams pass with time, but I've been having this one for some time now. It's nothing pressing or frightening. I just wonder where it came from."

"We can't help what we dream. Sometimes they come from our unconscious thoughts, things we don't even realize in our every day thought."

He nodded, still deep in thought. "I know."

"Have you talked to Qui-Gon about this?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "He's never been one to put much stock into dreams and visions, except where Tahl was concerned."

"It was just a dream Obi-Wan." I said, placing loose curls behind my ears. 

He leaned closer, fingering a curl. "That's what I've been telling myself, but it's disconcerting when you dream of your daughter."

I smiled. "That would scare me too." I remembered the little one, the vision I'd seen, that I had forgotten, until today that it is. It had scared me too and I didn't dare mention it to him now. 

"I don't think much can scare you off." He smiled back. 

"Well, that seems to be the way I deal with things." I shrugged slightly. "I just seem to come out fighting."

"You've survived."

I shook my head. "I've had a lot of help from you and Qui-Gon and if Master Yoda didn't allow me to stay, who knows where I would be now."

Obi-Wan stood up and stretched as we packed up our picnic lunch. "It was just the will of the Force."

I nodded as I folded up the blanket we'd been sitting on. "I know."

He tucked the basket under his arm, and then handed me the flowers. "Don't forget this."

"How could I?" I breathed in the fresh scent of the flowers as I gazed into tender look in Obi-Wan's eyes. 

"We'd best get back to the Temple." He said, breaking the gaze and stepped back.

I nodded and we wordless headed back.

*******

AN: We just thought our readers might like a little Earth on Star Wars, especially since this is the Christmas season and we did want Meagan to have a birthday with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It seemed to flow well to include both at the same time. Just as a side note, Cashew and Limon Chicken happen to be our favorite Chinese meals and couldn't help, but add that to the story. 

By now I'm sure you all are wondering why Meagan was pulled from Earth. Of course, she is the one that has special gifts regarding children, and that is one of the reasons. However, the main reason, will be revealed in part two. So, please stay tuned till then. Thanks again for reading and have a blessed week.


	10. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Nine

I smiled as I stretched my muscles on my bed the morning after my birthday. I eyed the flowers sitting in the vase on my dresser. I still couldn't believe the day I had yesterday. The thoughtfulness of both Jedi tugged at my heart and made it a little less hard to be away from home. I closed my eyes, seeing the way the flowers literally floated into my open hands. 

Sighing, I tried to tear my thoughts away from the Jedi Padawan, but it wasn't much good. I finally admitted to myself that I had a crush on him. Almost like the knight in shinning armor rescued the damsel in distress. You know the hero worship thing, where the princess is captured and falls in love with the knight in shinning armor riding a huge white steed that comes charging to her rescue. Except in my fairy tale, there were two knights and one was like my father and the other one was unfortunately very unavailable. 

However, despite our friendship and my silly girl dreams, I doubted the Padawan had feelings deeper than that. I knew that I had to get over this adolescent crush, especially before he sensed it. But I also knew, like other crushes, this would go away in time. 

I then climbed out of bed, realizing I needed to get dressed and going in order to meet Dede for breakfast to discuss a case. So, as I dressed for the day, I pushed my feelings for the Padawan to the back of my mind.

*******

Time passed by as it usually does. My flowers eventually died and after I dried them out, Obi-Wan and I went and found a frame to press them into. Now they sat on the dresser in my room as a memorial of our afternoon picnic. Several days after my birthday Qui-Gon and I went out to dinner as a late celebration. I thoroughly enjoyed the time with the Jedi Master and I could actually read and understand a good part of the menu.

I continued to work on my _Star Wars_skills, including flying. I can handle a transport with an instruction book and in a stimulator. Of course, in a real life situation, and if something goes wrong, well, I could be in serious trouble. Though both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan told me I was doing just fine and the instructor told us he was impressed on how fast I picked it up. 

However, the fun part was when I started driving a speeder around town on my own after Qui-Gon was pleased with my driving. Once you get the basics it's much easier than driving a car on Earth and they are a lot more fun. I could see why Obi-Wan loved flying fast, though I kept myself on the speed limit. In actuality, unless working on a case, I rarely left the Temple without the Jedi. And if I did I usually took the air sidewalks, since most of the city was connected and there are always air taxis. (And the drivers actually know how to drive unlike the crazy drivers you see in movies on Earth that don't know how to drive.)

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued to do "their thing," which included going on missions and the Padawan's training. Obi-Wan and I spent some free time together, just hanging out, sparing and meditating in the Force. And we teased each other constantly, almost like Seth and I did.

For instance, late one morning I was sitting calmly in my favorite corner of the gardens writing in my journal when he came up to me. (I really need to find a new hiding place.) 

"What are you doing?" He asked me with a sly grin, knowing exactly what I was doing.

I eyed him. "Why should I tell you?"

He sat down next to me. "Maybe you just can't help yourself."

"Can't help myself?" I drawled sarcastically. "You were the one that asked me."

"Touché." He glanced over to my journal. "Catching up on your writing?"

I nodded then glanced at him again. "I was."

"You writing in your own language?" He asked me, obviously trying to figure out what I was writing.

"Yes." I said, smiling at him. 

"You should write in Basic." He suggested. "It's good practice."

I considered this for a moment as he continued to study my scribble. "Yes, you have an excellent point there, but if I wrote in Basic, you could read it."

His face took on a look of complete innocence. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes. I don't buy that one." I put down my book and pen. "Admit it, Kenobi, your curiosity is screaming to know what I write."

"Meagan, I'll have you know, I highly respect your privacy." He stated very seriously. "But I admit, your language intrigues me."

"Maybe I should teach you mine." I nearly lost myself in his eyes, but shook it off immediately.

"That would be an experience, but where would I use it?" He then eyed the journal. "Unless just to read your work."

"If you ever got pulled to Earth. You would be one step above me when I got here."

"You think one of us will get pulled to Earth?" 

I shrugged. "After coming here, I beginning to think anything is possible. Especially since we've never really discovered why I was brought here."

"Well, we do know those children you've helped are a lot better off than they were. You've touched a lot lives here Meagan." He paused for a second and was about to continue his thoughts when his comlink starting blinking. "Yes Master?"

"Meet me in the library." Qui-Gon's voice came over the link. "We've been assigned to another mission and have a lot of studying to do."

"I'll be right there Master." Obi-Wan closed off the communication and then turned back to me. "We'll come say goodbye before we leave."

I nodded as the Padawan left. I gazed at the quietness of the gardens and then turned back to my journal.

*******

After Obi-Wan left to go meet Qui-Gon, I finished catching up on my writing, then headed back to my office for a while. Jema and I had a meeting with Dede a little later that afternoon. When that was completed, and Jema and I returned to the Temple, I made my way back to my quarters. As I was cooking a simple dinner, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped by to say goodbye.

Over the next few days, I continued my usual pattern of working with the Temple's child services, studying the language and culture of this universe and honing my Force skills. (Nothing Earth shattering happened, though I could now call small objects to my hands as long as it was close by.)

It was while the Jedi were gone when I was asked to visit a young Padawan that not only lost the use of her legs recently on a mission, but her Master as well. My heart went out to her, especially being only thirteen and losing as much as she had. The Healer's said she would probably never walk again. The young one was beyond devastated at the loss of her legs and her Master. The Healer's had done everything possible for her, but it was up to Serrica to do the rest. No one was able to reach her and she refused to see her friends, even the ones that weren't away on missions with their own Masters.

Now, I was called into this case for two main reasons. Number one: I'd shown gifts and skills in helping the lost, especially children. Number two: Serrica actually wanted to meet someone from another galaxy. It was about the only thing she showed anything close to an interest in. 

After a debriefing, I was finally allowed to enter her room in the Healer's wings.

"Hi there." I smiled despite the grim look on her face. "I'm Meagan."

"Are you really from another galaxy?" She asked, looking slightly more exited. 

I nodded. "The planet I'm from is called Earth. I still have no idea how I exactly got here, except the Force most have pulled me here."

"So you can't go home?"

I shook my head. "Not in anyway that I've discovered."  
"Can you tell me about this Earth?" She sounded interested, but also a little 

skeptical. 

I leaned down close to her. "I tell you what. You take care of yourself and do what the Healer's ask you to and I'll tell you an Earth story a day." I paused as I lowered my voice. "And if you are extra good, I'll sneak you some Bvarian chocolate."

With that, her eyes lit up ever so slightly. "You have Bvarian chocolate?"

"For my birthday." I smiled, glad that I still had some of the dessert that Obi-Wan had given me for my birthday. I knew then that I had made a new friend.

"I take it you like the dessert?"

She nodded. "My favorite. My Master and I always went to the shop whenever we could." Her voice dropped and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be honey." I touched her hand soothingly. "Let yourself grieve. Denying it won't help you any."

Serrica's lower lip began to tremble. "It's not fair. Why did it have to be my Master?"

I sighed, always the hard questions. "You might never learn the answer to that, but you will be able to work through this and be a better Jedi because of it."

"I miss her."

"I know you do and you always will, but she is with you in your heart and with others here at the Temple."

By now the young Padawan was crying. I got up from my chair and went to sit on the edge of the bed and took her into my arms, letting her release her guilt and pain.

Once she fell asleep, I gently tucked her back into bed, turned off the lights and quietly left the room.

*******

I was studying some lessons one morning on Republic Basic when my "doorbell" rang. "Come in." I barely looked up from my work as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered.

"How is it going?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat down next to me.

"Much better. I can read a lot more now." I said as I finished working on a sentence.

"Good." Qui-Gon leaned over, examining my work. "I must say, you catch on quick."

"Thank you." I smiled, rather pleased with the compliment. "How did the mission go?"

In brief, they told me about their trip. I knew there were details that they weren't going to disclose, but I also somehow knew that neither was hurt.

"However, we had some free time." The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked when they didn't continue several moments later.

Laughing, Qui-Gon reached inside his robe and drew out a small package. "I found this, merely by chance."

I opened the nicely wrapped gift and drew out a small gold locket on a matching gold chain. "How pretty." I was entranced as I studied the square front. In bold script, in Basic, was my name. "It's my name."

I laughed as I gave Qui-Gon a hug. "I love it." Obi-Wan pulled back my hair and helped me put it on. "I'll have to wear it when I don't wear my crystal necklace."

We all laughed again and then decided to go out for a late breakfast.

*******

Over the next month or so, I continued to visit Serrica nearly daily and she seemed to be slowly healing. Our relationship had taken a course of friendship, but also as a counselor and patient. Sometimes our visits seemed to be counseling sessions and not just two friends chatting and sharing each other's lives. 

Serrica had her good and bad days and the Healer's still weren't sure if she was going to walk again. They said her spinal cord wasn't damaged permanently, so there was no physical explanation to her paralysis. However, I well knew that if I kept encouraging her and she believed it, she would walk again. She just had to find the desire in herself to walk again. So, we also began to work on her physical healing as well as her spirit from the loss of her Master. 

*******

AN: We're sorry that it has been a while since our story was updated, but we weren't sure what to do after Meagan's birthday. We didn't want to rush through the next several months between that time and the mission that will begin in chapter 10, but we kept coming up to a blank wall of what could happen to her at the Temple. That is why these two chapters are also much shorter…So, here are chapters nine and ten…Hope you enjoy them…


	11. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Ten

"Tell me one more Meagan." Serrica begged me as I finished telling her about how I learned to drive a car one afternoon when I stopped by for my daily visit.

I nearly gave in at the smile on her face. She had come far in her healing since I was first assigned to her two months prior. "You need your rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

She sighed as I stood up from my chair. "Promise?"

I smiled as I gave her a quick hug. "I promise. As long as you keep working on your exercises." Just recently she had begun to get feeling back into her legs, but hadn't been able to walk. However, she had wanted to get better, and be a Jedi Knight, just as her Master would want her to do.

Serrica smiled. "I will."

"Good." With that, I turned and left.

*******

I met up with some friends for lunch outside of the Temple just a few hours after I left Serrica's room that same day. As I came back to the Temple from the restaurant, I marveled at how my life seemed almost normal now. Just a couple months before, right around my birthday, I had discovered that despite some homesickness now and then, I had adjusted to life here. I enjoyed my job thoroughly, made friends and was especially close to two certain Jedi. I was satisfied with the fact I had learned to read most Basic. My karate or defense skills were sharp and I could even fly a ship, among other things. I could survive pretty much on my own, which would mean living outside of the Temple. Of course this didn't mean I wanted to, but I must admit, it felt good to know I was not a helpless female dependent upon others for survival. 

I still was deep in thought as I wound my way through the living quarters of the Temple that I felt someone come up from behind me. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Afternoon Meagan." I could hear the smile in his words. "So much for surprising you anymore."

I laughed as I palmed the door to my room open and the Padawan followed me in. "Well, that's good to know."

"Very funny." He commented dryly. 

"Where's Qui-Gon?" I asked as we sat down by the small dinning room table.

"Helping with some saber training classes." He said to me, smoothing a spot on the table with a hand. "How's Serrica doing?"

"Better." I told him in brief what happened that morning. "Any ideas?"

"What if you took her out of the Healer's wing?" Obi-Wan suggested, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Take her to where?" I immediately asked, thinking that I knew where he was going with this.

"Try the gardens and bring some of her friends if you could. They must be wanting to help her and she needs a change of pace and scenery."

I considered this for a moment, then began smiling. "I think you are right."

"Do you mind if I come along?" He asked as we began making plans for it.

I smiled into his deep colored eyes, extremely pleased at his enthusiasm and help regarding a young masterless Padawan. "Serrica would love it. Besides she said she wanted to meet the Jedi that brought her Bvarian chocolate."

Obi-Wan laughed. "So that's where it went."

I shook my head as I got up to make us a pot of tea. "Well, you gave it to me to do as I pleased and it seemed to motivate her."

"Well, I knew I got it for a good reason." We smiled at each other as he helped me with the tea and for the rest of the afternoon we didn't say much, but just enjoyed each other's company.

******

True to his word, Obi-Wan did help me get permission to take Serrica out of the hospital for a while on an afternoon about a week or so later. We rounded up several of her friends and had a picnic in the peaceful Temple gardens. The young Padawans and senior initiates seemed to love spending time together and encouraging Serrica. Through out the afternoon both Obi-Wan and I could already see the differences that it was making in Serrica. Being out and about and with friends seemed to keep her heart, body and soul on the healing path she was somewhat treading on. Now, I could make out the determination in her sapphire eyes.

"Thank you Meagan." She said later, extremely tired, as I helped her back into bed that evening. "I never realized how much I needed that."

"It was Obi-Wan's idea actually." I tucked the covers around her small frame, suddenly feeling like a mother.

She smiled briefly, fighting sleep. "Then tell him thank you when you see him next."

"I will." I reached over and turned off one of the lights in the room. "Now, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and as I turned to leave, she spoke again. "Meagan, I'm going to walk again." She had mentioned that before, but never before had I heard such conviction, but also all heart. "After this afternoon, I know Master would want me too and I'm going to do it for her."

I squeezed her hands in support, fighting the tears welling in my eyes. "That's exactly what we all want and there is no doubt in my mind that you will walk again."

We shared a special look and she yawned, finally giving into sleep. I sat there for a few minutes, watching her sleep peacefully. Finally I rose, turned out the other light and left the Healer's wing.

*******

Over the next several weeks, Serrica and I continued to work on her healing. The Healer's and the entire Temple was surprised at her progress of lately, given her grim prognosis just months before. However, they seemingly were not surprised that I was somehow involved in the life of the young Padawan. 

While thinking of this, I couldn't help but remember Obi-Wan's words about how I helped people, especially the children, since I was brought to this galaxy and how he thought that was why I was here. Maybe, I continued to muse to myself, it wasn't one event that brought me here, but the lives of many and many events that the Force wanted me to be involved in. That felt right, considering some of the helpless children of all races and species that I came into contact with. But there was a missing piece. I wasn't sure what it was, but somehow I knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was involved in my destiny here. How, where and when I still hadn't quite figured out yet, but something inside told me that my adventures with him were far from over.

*******

It was just a few weeks after that when Serrica started walking again. It, of course, was just baby steps and hobbling at that, but the joy far surpassed the small steps. I firmly believed that as her heart and soul started healing from the events in her young life, she found the desire to walk again. Once she moved past her deep grief, she realized her Master would want her to live. Then once her stubbornness and determination that I learned were a very much part of her, returned, it was only a matter of time before she was back on her feet again.

Though Serrica really didn't need me much anymore, I continued to visit her and help her along when needed. I still brought her the Bvarian chocolate and shared a few more Earth stories with her. (By now the entire Temple liked hearing those. More than once I had tucked little toddlers into bed with stories of Earth.) 

One afternoon, I was talking to myself about how I could help Serrica with her homework since she recently decided to get back to studying, when my comlink started blinking.

"What is it Qui-Gon?" I spoke into the device, immediately recognizing the pattern. 

"Obi-Wan and I just got out of a Council meeting." He paused for a moment and I thought he would be telling me that they were leaving again, but his next words shocked me. "You've been assigned to come with us. We're leaving shortly." 

My mind spun into action as he gave me only the details of where to met them and to pack for cold weather. Also, the Jedi Master didn't tell me what planet we would be traveling to, but none of that really didn't matter to me at the moment. I smiled to myself; I was finally going on another mission with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

After packing, I met the two Jedi at a hanger a little ways from the Jedi Temple, both obviously ready to leave. Qui-Gon was talking to who looked like to be the pilot, so Obi-Wan greeted me. 

"Ready?" He asked me, a smile on his face.

"Yes." I nodded my head. The Temple was wonderful and I loved my job, but to get off for a short trip was a wonderful idea. "Where are we going?"

"Deguanie." Obi-Wan and I turned and boarded the ship. "It's several days travel. I hope Master told you to pack warm clothes."

"He did." We turned down a hallway and headed toward the passenger's sleep rooms. The ship we were traveling in seemed to be more of a luxury line than a functional transport. It was a lot like the ship that I found myself in when I first arrived from Earth now nearly a year ago. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I'll be fine."

"I know." He said as we stopped at some doors. "These are ours."

I nodded and entered the closet one. I threw my bag on the bed and turned back turned Obi-Wan. "So, what's this mission about?"

He stepped further into the room, making sure the door slid shut behind him. He set his bag down on the floor and then turned back to me. "Master didn't want to explain this over the comlink."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was so secretive. 

"Ritz Cavorino, who owns and manages a retreat center on Deguanie, reports that his patrons have been reporting strange occurrences as of the last month. Small items, not so much expensive valuables, have been stolen from different places in the center. It's been more unsettling than anything else, until there was a suicide last week. Cavorino suspects that it was actually a murder. He asked for some help and we will go undercover. That's why we need you since the culture of Deguanie is family orientated."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle and not just from the events that had occurred on Deguanie. "You and I are Qui-Gon's kids?"

Obi-Wan turned, so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. "Not exactly. I'm his son, but you are my wife."

I felt my jaw drop open at that announcement, or bombshell was more like it. "Wife? Whose idea was that?"

Obi-Wan turned back toward me, now almost amused. "Master Yoda's actually. The Council thinks that we will appear non-threatening as a family. That way we can discover how and why this has been occurring and bring the guilty parties into custody."

I sat silent for a moment or two, contemplating this turn in my life. "Okay, husband what are our names and how long have we've been married?"

"The Council gave us our names and it's important to remember them. I'll call Qui-Gon father and you can too or by his first name. We've been married about two and half years and we are just on a vacation with my father."

Obi-Wan glanced at me when he was done debriefing me about our cover story. "Are you okay with this?"

I nodded, but then a startling thought occurred to me. "Are we going to be sleeping together?"

"If you mean in the same room and probably the same bed, yes."

"Just checking." I said, wondering if he knew what I really referring to. He just gave me an odd look and I just shrugged. "This ship leaving soon?"

"Yes dear." Obi-Wan said, smiling. "By the way, our undercover work starts right now."

"Now?" This plan sounded fine for the mission, but I would have liked to have a few days to get used to it.

He gave me a slight look of concern. "I'm not used to it either, but we will adjust."

"Easier for you to say." I mumbled under my breath, but he still heard me anyway.

"Meagan, I know this is a lot to take at once, but the crew and passengers are from Deguanie. We need to be tourists to even begin our mission."

"I'll be alright honey." I nodded, understanding it.

Obi-Wan nodded as we left the room, heading for the cockpit. As we walked down the corridor, he slipped an arm around my shoulder. Taking his cue, I leaned my head against his strong shoulder.

We entered the cockpit and found Qui-Gon still conversing with the pilot about something or another, obviously trying to aquatint himself with the planet. Obi-Wan and I met other passengers, ate dinner with two of them and then headed back to our room for the night. It was a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes as we got ready for bed, but we are adults and managed to get through it. 

"Do you actually sleep with that?" I asked, referring to his lightsaber, as I climbed into bed, to the far side so he wouldn't have to crawl over me. At least on this part of the trip we would be sharing a bed, since sleeping on the ship floor was not very advisable. However, the small suite we would be staying in on planet, we would probably take turns sleeping on the couch. 

"If we are in danger, depending on the situation, yes. Of course, in all circumstances, I keep it within reach." He said as he crawled into the bed behind me and settled the covers around us. 

Lying on my side, I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. Earlier, I had decided to pretend he wasn't there, but his closeness was now undeniable. I could feel his warm breath tickle the back of my neck and his masculine scent filled my senses. This was going to be a long mission.

*******

AN: We do hope you enjoyed this development in the story. We did want Meagan to go on another mission with the Jedi, but as said earlier, didn't want to rush it, so Serrica was added. The next several chapters will have more adventure in them and there will be an emphasis on Meagan and Obi-Wan's relationship. Hopefully they will be a little longer and posted shortly, though with the Christmas season, we're not quite sure when that will be. Thanks again for reading....Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…… 


	12. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Eleven

Over the next day or two, we learned a lot about the planet and where we were going by socializing with the other passengers. I soon discovered that I could be a great asset to this mission, not just "the wife" or someone that they had to protect.

Finally, we arrived. Our belongings were packed and we dressed for the cold weather and disembarked after the other passengers. I stepped off the gangplank, thinking I remembered how to walk on ice, but I must have forgot because one moment I was standing upright and the next I was being held up by Obi-Wan's strong arms.

"Can't have you sliding down the hill, now can I?"

I felt my face turn red as we managed to walk toward the main building. I could tell both Jedi were taking everything in, but I was just making sure I could walk upright, even though Obi-Wan's arm was now around my waist. 

We were soon checking in and got situated in our new home, for a while anyway. Then, we explored our surroundings. We didn't find anything suspicious, but we knew something would eventually surface. Qui-Gon told us that we would speak to Cavorino first thing in the morning to discuss further details of the mission.

After we ate in the main dinning area, we headed back to our rooms for the night. Obi-Wan and I soon discovered, after a more thorough search of our small suite's living area, it only contained a small love seat, a couple of rocking chairs with a coffee table and end tables. There was no way either of us could sleep in either the chairs or love seat and the flooring wasn't much better. The room was extremely nice, but well suited to a young married couple. So, once again, like on the ship, Obi-Wan and I shared a small room and a bed. Of course, by now I was more than used to his presence besides me.

*******

"You awake?" I heard Obi-Wan's voice through a fog of sleep.

"No." I answered, not wanting to leave the warmth of our bed. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "We are meeting Father and Cavorino in a short while."

I nodded as I sat up, keeping the covers close and letting myself slowly wake up. "Just give me a few minutes."

He nodded, trying not to smile at the fact that my hair was a mess and I was blurry-eyed. "I'll let you get ready."

"Thanks." I finally climbed out of bed and headed into the refresher. After I showered, dried my hair, put it up, dressed in warm clothes, I headed into the main living area. "Something smells good."

Obi-Wan turned from the cabinet as he was drawing out some plates. "While you were in the refresher, I went to the cafeteria and picked up breakfast."

I smiled, poking my head into one of the carryout bags. "That's so sweet honey. Now where is the coffee?"

Obi-Wan smiled and pointed with the utensils he was holding. "Over there. You might want to add some cream and sugar to it."

I nodded as I drew out some cream and stirred it into the cup and then took a long sip. "Much better. I don't feel fully human until I have my morning cup of coffee."  
I heard him chuckle as he put some food onto his plate. We sat down and ate quickly, then put our coats on and headed outside the door just as Qui-Gon came up to us.

We walked over to the main office building, talking about how pretty it was, and what we were going to do while we were here. Obi-Wan had slipped his arm around my waist again to help me stay on my feet, but it also added to our cover story. However, the second he touched me, I felt shivers of pleasure shoot up my spine.

After waiting for a few minutes, we were shown into Cavorino's office. We introduced ourselves and then sat down, getting straight to business. He brought out the lists of items taken and other evidence that he had kept safe and turned it over to us. 

As we studied the lists of missing items, which included dishes from the cafeteria, pieces of games from the rec. rooms, comlinks, and other little things. There was a lot of things people were finding other places, like they were moved on purpose. None of this so far had hurt anyone, just scared most people. Until the so-called suicide.

"Do you have any suspects?" Qui-Gon asked Cavorino.

"Most of my staff has been here for quite a while, except for a small handful. But that handful hasn't done anything that would make me question their motives of working here. There are a good number of guests that return every year or come here for the day and then there are some that come once and never return."

"Can we have a list of everyone that has been here, either as guests or working at the center since these occurrences has started?" Obi-Wan asked.

The owner nodded and drew up his computer. "That shouldn't be a problem and I can give you a short biography of my employees and most of the guests we have here."

"That would help us greatly." Obi-Wan said and then asked. "What do you know about the man who died last week?"

"Not much. He had first checked in at about two and a half weeks ago and had kept to himself." Cavorino handed Qui-Gon a data sheet. "As you can see it's not much to go on."

"You're right." Qui-Gon handed the sheet to Obi-Wan and I picked up the jest of it as I glanced over his shoulder. 

"I think that this man was murdered because he had either figured out what was going on or he was some how involved and wanted out. Of course, I have no proof in the matter, but just going on pure instinct."

"Well, sometimes instinct proves right." Qui-Gon commented as we continued to glance through the sheets Cavorino had given us. "We'll see what we can't find out."

"We appreciate you coming here and helping us solve these problems. Our resources are at your disposal."

"Thank you." We asked a couple more questions about what was going on and took our leave.

*******

"Where to now?" I asked as we left the main office.

"To our rooms to create some miles of this." Qui-Gon said, indicating the papers and data pads we carried.

I wrinkled my nose. I wanted to go look at the crime scene.

Obi-Wan leaned close. "We can sneak away later." 

I laughed as we entered Qui-Gon's room. While they studied, I brought out a pot, brewing some tea. Pouring the cups, I put them on the tray and carried them in, picking up their conversation.

"I don't think they'll let her get very far in there, considering we're just tourists."

I knew they were talking about the crime scene and me. "Well, I can at least try to look like a snoopy tourist."

They laughed, but the look on their faces was serious. "Just be careful. If this man was murdered, snooping too much could be deadly."

"Do you think he was killed?"

The Jedi looked at each other and shrugged slightly. "Not sure. We don't have enough evidence to tell. However, in time, this will be reveled to us. We just have to be patient and be the curious tourists."

I smiled, taking a sip of my tea. I could certainly do that.  


*******

For the rest of the day, Obi-Wan and I wandered around the grounds of the retreat center. We met some more people and got a better feel of the place. People were worked up after the suicide and stolen items, but nothing seemed to jump out at us. And no one seemed guilty. We casually asked questions about the events, but came up with nothing much but people's own theories and fears.

What was funny, was that people already were commenting on what a cute young couple Obi-Wan and I made. We just smiled politely and said thanks, laughing about it after they were out of earshot. However, after several people said it, I began to wonder what they really saw. 

"Where did you find such a wonderful husband?" Nallyie Confrod, half-human, half something else, asked as we met other young couples for dinner that night. "Without ruining my own marriage, I must say he certainly is cute."

I smiled, well knowing how good-looking he was. "You could say, we kind of just fell together by fate." I really didn't want to lie, and that was the closet I could get to the truth. "And believe me I know how handsome he is."

She smiled as she turned her gaze to our husbands, who were talking in line for dessert. "How they can eat so much is beyond me."

I laughed. "Mine is the same way. It must be a guy thing."

"I thought you might like some chocolate." They had come back a couple minutes later and "my husband" sat a piece of pie in front of me.

I clapped my hands together in delight, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie." I turned to my companion. "Bvarian is my favorite."

She smiled and turned to her husband. "I wish he thought of it."

He just grinned and gave her one of his. 

We all laughed and ate our dessert. 

*******

I was brushing my hair out that night when Obi-Wan came in. "So, honey what do you what to do tomorrow?"

I laughed at how we sounded like a real married couple. "I still want to check out the crime scene." 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It could be dangerous. Besides I'm sure, it's blocked off."

"But can't we just go try to look?" I asked him as he sat down next to me on the bed.

He sighed. "All right. We should also check out the other places where items were stolen and see if we can see some sort of pattern."

"Okay dear." I glanced at the data pad he was holding. "Those the places we need to go to?"

"Yup. Qui-Gon is checking into the different people that were involved in the robberies. We thought it would be best to start there and work our way through this." He set down the data pad on the beside table and then starting pulling the covers back.

I nodded as I put down the brush, then looping my hair in a loose bun. Obi-Wan sat there, watching me do my hair.

"How do you just flip your hair up like that and get it to stay?" 

I laughed as we settled down into bed together. "There's nothing to it really. I've just gotten used to having long hair."

He shook his head as he flipped the light off, using the Force. "It still amazes me."

I laughed and reached over, tugging on the braid that he let down at night since he had it pinned up and hidden during the day. "Well, I'm not the only one with long hair in here."

He just gave me a look, pulling the covers up. "Have you taken a look at the rest of my hair lately?"

I reached up, running a hand through his buzz haircut. "I like it."

He pulled back. "Meagan, don't"

I laughed and we continued to talk and laugh about different things until we fell into a deep sleep.

*******

It wasn't until after breakfast that Obi-Wan and I made our way around the grounds to the different places where things were taken from or misplaced. Frustrated, we didn't put any of the pieces together. We still couldn't figure out why someone was trying to harm anyone here or would want to scare these people that were on their vacations. It just didn't make much sense to us, but both of us were determined to get to the bottom. I had always loved a good mystery. My mother and I used to watch "Diagnosis Murder" together, trying to figure who did it and why, right along with Doctor Mark Sloan and the other characters. (Especially his son Steve and Dr. Travis.) 

"Let's go back to our rooms." Obi-Wan said, tugging on the hand he was holding. "I want us to record everything that might be helpful later on. We can make it to the other room later."

I was disappointed that we didn't make it to the crime scene, but we did need to remember what we saw today. "That's fine honey." With that we headed back and met up with Qui-Gon and discussed our findings.

And well knowing we would have to wait until something else happened, we decided to "play" for a while. For instance, a group was going to Sanderville, a nearby old time preserved village, done up for tourists. It would be fun to just hang out and be like any other young married couple on a family trip with the husband's father.

*******

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun." I said as Obi-Wan and I finished getting ready for the day.

He pinned up his Padawan braid, not turning from the mirror in our bedroom. "It's going to be a bunch of old houses and women going shopping."

I took the bobby pins he had laid out on the dresser from me, pinning some of my long hair up. "Oh come on, stop complaining. Besides since this is an old town fixed up, it might reveal more about the past of this culture. It could give us a clue."

He just stared at me for a moment or two before speaking. "Well, I guess, when you put it that way."

I nodded. "Come on dear, your Father is more likely than not waiting for us."

Obi-Wan followed me to the door and helped me with my coat and then put his own on. We met with Qui-Gon and others at the transport where we were meeting. The trip there took a couple of hours and so we were able to socialize with the other passengers. It was a lot fun to meet with other species from all over the galaxy and some from right here on Deguanie. 

The entire tour bus was talking about the suicide and like before, nothing was revealed. I did get a good kick out of the fact that most of the ladies thought my husband was adorable. Qui-Gon laughed as Obi-Wan started to turn red.

"We'll meet back here at the end of the day." The bus driver gave us directions about where he would be, what time and stuff like that.

"I'll catch up with you later honey." I told my husband as groups of vacationers talked in circles about what to do that day.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Father and I will be around here somewhere." He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Just don't buy everything in sight, my love."

I gave him an innocent look. "Now why would I do that?" I played along, not wanting to reveal the fact that at the endearment something akin to intense longing and affection for him ran up and down my spine for an extremely long second. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

He smiled at me and looked deep into my eyes. "Be careful." He said it lightly, but I could tell he really meant it.

"Aren't I always?" I gave him a smile and walked off with the other ladies toward some shops. 

*******

It was the next day when Obi-Wan met with Qui-Gon and some of the other men at the resort to do a guy thing that I finally was able to get to the scene of the crime. I felt almost like Amanda Bentley working her way to the murder scene to collect valuable clues. I wound my way through the different cabins scattered throughout the grounds to the one I knew was Bannon Gull's cabin. 

The small cabin was a lot like the others throughout the center and it was blocked off with some sort of taping. Smiling to myself, I climbed over the tape, heading toward the front door. Naturally, it was locked, but I headed around the house, determined to find a way in. Nearly slipping on the ice on the back porch, I tried the back door and it opened with a small twist of my hands.

"All too easy." I mumbled to myself as the cold air hit me in a rush. I managed to find a light and turn it on revealing a room a lot like ours. I searched through everything, but found nothing incriminating or anything to lead to discovering who was behind the murder and strange occurrences. 

Frustrated, I turned my attention to where the authorities found the body and tried to determine if he was really murdered or not. After half an hour of staring at the outlined spot where the body was, I realized I was not Jessica Fletcher who could solve a crime with a thought and a broken fingernail. 

Sighing, I headed out the back door, leaving everything as I found it. As I crossed through the woods, I kept getting the feeling that someone was following me, but every time I turned, there was no one near me. Finally throwing the odd feeling away, I wound my way back to our cabin and got ready for dinner.

*******

"Master do we know anything more about Gull?" Obi-Wan asked that night. The three of us were meeting in Qui-Gon's room to discuss things so far. 

"Not much." Qui-Gon didn't sound too pleased as he pulled out his data pad. 

Obi-Wan and I quickly scanned it, my basic Republic only picking up the jest about what he discovered about the guests and staff. They would have to fill me in on the details later. "I almost wish something would happen."

"Patience Padawan, it will." Qui-Gon said calmly, but Obi-Wan didn't look too sure. "That call to the Temple is legitimate. We all agreed that Cavorino is honest."

Obi-Wan nodded and they both turned to me. "Did you find out anything from the ladies today?" 

I was planning to go shopping with some of the ladies, but I had decided not to go. It was the perfect time to go snooping with out my husband's opinion on the matter. "I didn't go shopping. I went and snuck into Bannon Gull's room." 

The Jedi remained quiet for a moment. Neither of them looked too surprised, but there was a brief look of concern in the multi-color depth of Obi-Wan's eyes. Finally Qui-Gon spoke. "Find anything new?"

I shook my head, and then briefed them about the afternoon. After that we reviewed things we had learned so far. Most of the staff had been cleared and so had most of the guests.

"What about someone from the outside?" Obi-Wan mused. "What if someone is out to get Cavorino, or one of the guests or staff?"

Qui-Gon and I looked at each other and then back to Obi-Wan. "That sounds like a likely theory, but we don't know for sure until we collect evidence."

The Padawan and I just nodded as we began to discuss how we were going to research Obi-Wan's theory. After we finished discussing our plans, Obi-Wan turned to me. "We'd best get going. It's getting late."

I nodded and we said goodnight to Qui-Gon and headed next door. 

We got ready for bed in a comfortable silence, and I marveled at a closeness we were developing.

"Are you going to meet anyone for breakfast?" He asked me as I finished brushing my hair out.

I shook my head. "I was just going to pick up something in the dinning area before heading out."

"Since we are going to the same place why don't we eat and then head over there together?"

I nodded as I padded over to the bed in my thick sleeping socks. "Sounds wonderful dear." I glanced back to Obi-Wan as he came to stand besides me.

"Good." He smiled as he reached down and pulled back the covers, motioning me in.

I crawled over to my side of the bed. "Ahhh…these covers are so cold."

Obi-Wan laughed as he settled next to me. "You'll warm them."

I shivered. "I certainly hope so."

He reached out and rubbed my upper arms and I couldn't help but lean back into his warm strong chest. He easily dropped his arms, settling them around my waist. I sighed contently and feel into a deep sleep.

*******

A.N.: I hope you guys enjoyed seeing Meagan and Obi-Wan acting as a young married couple in love with each other. It was a lot of fun to write how the two seem to flirt and spar with each other and how others see them. In case you hadn't guessed, she's starting to fall in love with him. These next few chapters are going to be a lot of fun and are major plot points in the story, so we hope you continue to read and review!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Twelve

__

"You shouldn't kiss me like this"  
Written by Toby Keith

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
I think I even saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

  
You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
And around and around and around  
They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

*******

"Let's go my love." Obi-Wan gave my arm a gently squeeze as I was talking with the ladies in the rec. center a couple days later.

I smiled at him and then turned back to the other women. "I'll catch up with ya'll later." We bid our good byes and Obi-Wan and I soon left.

As we stepped out of the building, he took my hand in his, instantly reminding me of the night we spent in each other's arms. Though nothing else happened that night, I still tingled at the feel of his arms around me. Shaking my thoughts away before he could sense them, I immediately started talking. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

We had already talked to Cavorino about our theory. The only thing he could think of was that a nearby mineral plant wanted to buy the resort, but once he turned them down, they left. He didn't think they were capable of doing something like this in order to get the land. We also asked them about anyone that might be holding a grudge against anyone and he didn't come up with anything.

"We're taking a ride out to the Deguanie Mineral Plant and see it for ourselves." He turned to me as we came up to the rental shop. "It's about the only major lead we have right now. So, we're going to check it out."

We picked up a transport and drove over there. It was about an hour or two from the retreat center, so it was a prime location for them to buy the retreat center. The plant was a major corporation in the system and I was amazed that Cavorino didn't sell out half a year ago. 

We arrived there and looked around a little before doing the "tourist tour." Some major government or other such places have museums or visitor centers where people can learn about it. So, that's what we did and by asking pointed, but curious questions we found out who owns it, runs it, what they do, who they trade with it, how much land they own and where, what do the locals think about it, and much more. 

Obi-Wan and I were definitely beginning to think that this was certainly a possibility, but there was no evidence that the managers were scamming to acquire more land. We were frustrated as we headed back to the resort. 

"What now?" I asked as I started up the speeder. Obi-Wan had climbed up from behind, slipping his arms around my middle, making me tingle all over.

"Get with Qui-Gon to see if Bannon Gull is connected to the plant. There's got to be something that is connecting everything together."

I nodded and flew back to the retreat center. 

*******

Obi-Wan and I went over the info Qui-Gon had collected concerning the staff and guests. Only three of them were some how connected to the Deguanie Mineral Plant. One of the staff members had a husband that worked there, but he was not in a position to pull something like this off. One of the guests had donated money over the years, but why would they come after the center if they were after the guest and ones that supported their cause as well? And the last person was Gull. Now all we had to do was put the two together. He had worked in the plant for a while, but seemingly quit a few years ago. The information we had didn't tell us what he did from then until now.

"Could he be a spy?" I asked suddenly, the idea just coming to me.

The Jedi turned to me, curiosity written upon their features. "What do you mean by spy?"

"It's really simple. He 'quit' and went undercover and started working on a way to get a hold of this land." I paused as they considered the idea. "Think about it. Maybe he wanted out and so they killed him, making it look like a suicide. How high up was he before he quit and how much has he been a guest here since he quit?"

The two Jedi began to pour over the information again, realizing my insane idea had some merit. We didn't find enough evidence to put him to the stolen items, but we were getting much closer. 

"I told you so." I smirked as Obi-Wan and I settled down in bed together that night.

"So you might have figured something out." He asked me as I yanked some of the covers over to my side of the bed.

He gave me a look and yanked them back. "Might have?" I snuggled down into the warmth of the bed, tugging at the covers again. "Admit Kenobi, I won it this time. You'll see that I'm right."

He grinned as he waved the light off with the Force. "We'll just see about that." 

*******

The next several days proved to be frustrating as we tried to find out anymore about our theory. Qui-Gon finally told us to calm down, to let the Force guide us and that something would eventually happen. Obi-Wan and I admitted that he was right and continued to play the cute young married couple out even though his presence was beginning to have the strangest effects on me. 

It was late one afternoon after spending some time with other guests that I stepped into our warm room, rubbing my gloved hands together briskly. Obi-Wan came out from the bedroom.

"I was wondering where you were." He commented, his accent coming out strong. "That storm is getting pretty fierce."

I shook the snow and ice off my large jacket. "I'm fine."

He started toward me. "Then how come your teeth are chattering?"

One thing I was beginning to learn that you couldn't get anything past a Jedi, especially one that seemed to read my mind. "So, it's a little cold."

He chuckled softly as he helped me out of my cold wet clothes, well at least the first layer or so. He gently tugged off my gloves. "You're hands are so cold." He took them in his own and rubbed them. "You're trembling." I didn't comment that it wasn't the cold that made me tremble.

Letting go of my hands, he reached out and rubbed my shoulders warmly. "Come here."

I tentatively stepped into his arms as he pulled me against him, but as his warmth seeped into me, I found myself leaning into the embrace. Suddenly, as if he realized he was holding me, the motion stopped. I glanced up to him in surprise to find him watching me. I couldn't quite tell what was in his eyes as our gazes locked. 

Time seemed to freeze as I raised my chin slightly and as his head lowered. Our lips were just about to touch when a comlink started beeping. The tranquility of the moment was broken and we were aware of what was about to happen.

Obi-Wan stepped back and pulled out the device. "Yes Master?"

"That storm is getting fierce and I couldn't get a hold of Meagan. Is she with you?"

Qui-Gon's voice sounded so convicting, like he was in the room and caught us. It also gave reason for us to step even further apart as we realized that we were about to cross a line, a forbidden line.

He glanced at me as I pulled out the comlink to find the battery dead. "I'm fine, the battery just went dead."

"Make sure you always check it, especially in this weather." He scolded me.

"Yes, Dad." I answered with a smile.

Qui-Gon chuckled in amusement. "It's going to be another cold night and day, so I'll catch up with you later."

"Goodnight." We both said. Obi-Wan flicked off the communication and headed into the small kitchen. "Did you eat already?"

I nodded my head. "Just picked up something quick in the cafeteria. However, a hot cup of coca will taste wonderful right now."

Obi-Wan smiled and the tension that built up slowly dissipated as we mixed our drinks together. 

*******

I could hear the storm still blowing. Thunder crackled and the wind moaned. The room was warm, but I couldn't help but shiver. I was also wide-awake. Turning on my other side, I leaned closer to the sleeping Obi-Wan. 'How could he sleep through the storm was beyond me.' I thought to myself. 'Must be a Jedi thing.'

I lay awake for a while, trying to go back asleep when he stirred.

"You cold?" He asked me, obviously feeling my restlessness.

I unconsciously rubbed my arms. "A little."

Gently he turned me over, and slipped his arms around me, pulling my back firmly against his chest. "Get some rest. We have a lot of work to do during the next several days."

I nodded my head and I feel asleep listening to his heart beating and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. It wasn't until much later on that I realized this trip and more precisely that night that changed our relationship.

*******

I awoke the next morning, still feeling the warmth from Obi-Wan's arms. Well knowing he was still asleep, I didn't move, not wanting to wake him. My mind easily drifted to the kiss we nearly shared. I shook my head at the thoughts that tumbled through my head and the fast beat of my heart at the thought of how wonderful his kiss could have been. I couldn't allow my feelings for him to continue and I tried to shake them off, but they wouldn't go away. It didn't help matters that I could feel he also wanted that kiss for about three brief seconds. 

'He doesn't care for me like that.' I mused to myself. 'We were just standing close together, so of course, we just might kiss.' Sighing, I rose out of bed, gently pushing out the Padawan's arms, still not wanting to wake him.

After taking out some warm clothes, I took a shower and got ready for the day. By the time I cooked some breakfast without burning the house down, Obi-Wan was up. (I nearly did that one the other day. Obi-Wan said he would never let me hear the end of it.)

After breakfast, we headed toward the rec. center to play some games with some of the other guests. It was entirely too cold to do much snooping around the grounds and the thought of spending the day in a room with a loud roaring fire, games, friends and a very handsome Jedi was heavenly.

"How did you two meet and fall in love?" One young lady asked us between games.

I nearly panicked at that question, but the gentle squeeze of his hand on my own calmed me as Obi-Wan answered the question.

"We met on a ship that was being taken over by pirates." He paused for a second or two, both of us remembering the day we met. "We were both held hostage and the rest is history."

I looped my free arm around him, leaning closer. "Don't let him fool you, he saved my life that day." Well, technically both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saved more than just my life that day, but that was a close to the truth as we were going to get. "And afterwards I decided to keep him."

Everyone laughed as Obi-Wan gently fingered some curls. "No, I decided to keep you." 

"That's so sweet." Some one commented a minute or so later as we smiled at each other.

Through the next several hours, we talked and laughed about each other's lives back home. When they asked about my father-in-law, I just laughed and said he was more likely than not, curled up in his room with a good book. Obi-Wan just laughed, knowing I had Qui-Gon's day down pat. 

Of course, the suicide and other instances were brought up.

"I think there was some guest, just playing practical jokes and left, which is why nothing has happened again."

"But what about Gull's death?" Both Obi-Wan and I were all ears during this part of the conversation.

The man shrugged. "No one knew him really. He was just depressed and decided to take his own life."

The debate continued on for a few minutes and despite the negative look I got from my husband, I couldn't help, but ask if anyone actually knew Gull or seen him the day of his death. The room grew quiet as they all shook their heads, then immediately changing the subject.

Early that evening before the storm picked up again, we all headed back to our rooms for the night. We stopped by Qui-Gon's room to see how his relax full day was. As we discussed things, we realized as long as this late storm blew, nothing might happen. So, we were just going to have to be patient a little while longer.

*******

Through the next day or so while the weather stayed extremely cold, we mostly just hung out in our rooms or one of the rec. centers with other guests. By now all three of us were making friends and I hated to deceive them, but the Jedi nearly convinced me it was for their own safety that we continued our charade. However that wasn't the only reason why I was beginning to become worried about this whole thing….I was actually enjoying being "married" to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I was waiting for Obi-Wan to return from an errand he ran one evening as I mixed up the sauce for the noodles at the stove while keeping an eye on the cooking pasta. The dish was a lot like what we called spaghetti.

"What smells so good?" He walked into the room ten or so minutes later, shaking the snow off his outer robe. 

"Spaghetti." I still called it that, just to annoy him.

He just gave me a look as he waltzed into the small kitchen. "Father is with some others so he won't be joining us tonight."

I just nodded as I turned, bringing out the bowl of fruit, placing it on the table. "Go wash up."

He raised his eyebrows, but did as I said. "You're starting to sound like a wife."

"Aren't I supposed to?" I grinned at him, turning off the fire from underneath the sauce.

He dried his hands on a nearby dishtowel as I began to drain the hot water from the pasta. "Yea."

I set the pot of noodles back on the stove. "I assume you're hungry."

"And what gives you that idea?" He stuck his finger in the sauce. 

I gave his hand a playful slap. "Maybe because you're already eating."

"Meagan, ou…" He pulled his hand away, feigning hurt.

"Stop acting like a baby." I pushed him away. "Get us something to drink."

He grumbled, but drew out two glasses and filled them with water. "Now you sound like a nagging wife."

"Watch it, I feed you."

He put the glasses down on the table, then came back to face me. "And who taught you?"

"My mother did." I admitted, staring him back.

"Very funny." He took a step closer. "Admit it, I won this round." Obi-Wan and I always seemed to be sparing, physically or with words. Tonight, however, was more like a major flirt session.

I also debated whether to admit it or not, but the man's closeness was entirely too much. I had finally admitted after our near kiss the other night that my crush was not going away and was becoming much stronger. Now, as we gazed into each other's eyes, it hit me hard that I was falling in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Meagan." He reached out, gently caressing my cheek with his hand.

I tilted my chin up slightly, closing my eyes, wanting the kiss. Our lips were just about to touch when the doorbell rang rather loudly. However, it did the job of making us realize what we were about to do. Stepping away, Obi-Wan went to go get the door.

*******

I could feel the tension build as Nallyie Confrod and her husband left our apartment after dinner. My lips tingled with that second near kiss. I still wasn't quite sure what to make about this turn in our relationship. But was it really a turn? I mean, we didn't exactly kiss, but I wanted it more than anything I wanted before.

I felt so drawn to this man, this Jedi Padawan that wasn't even from my own world. I felt a connection to him that I didn't share with Seth, Mom, Dad, Lisa or any other close friends. There was something about him that my very soul cried out to.

However, the last thing I needed was to become seriously attached to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Shaking my thoughts off, I cleaned up dinner while Obi-Wan studied something in the living area. After the last of the dishes was put away, I scurried off to the refresher. I decided I needed a long cold shower. However, since it was snowing outside, the cold only lasted a few seconds till I turned on the hot water.

After I changed into some warm clothes, blow-dried my hair, I sat down on the bed, brushing out my long locks. I didn't even glance to the living room to see what Obi-Wan was doing. As best as I could, without putting our mission at jeopardy, I planned to stay away from him. As hard as it would be, I didn't need to be spending any more time with a man that I was beginning to fall in love with. That was the last thing either of us needed, though I dreamed that night of what his kiss could have been.

*******

**Obi-Wan's point of view** 

I tried to study the notes I'd been taking throughout the mission. However, my mind kept wandering to the woman who was just right in the next room. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair

I let my mind recall the near second kiss in the kitchen just that evening. I could nearly taste her soft lips pressing against my own. I'd been wondering for days if she was as sweet as she smelled, which must have been sweeter than any flower.

And those dark red curls cried out for someone to touch. Sure, I'd touched a few loose strands now and then, but earlier all I had wanted to do was bury my hand in the depths as I kissed her.

I took a deep, calming breath, trying to let my strong feelings for Meagan go. I turned back to my work for about twenty minutes when Meagan's flowery smell drifted into the room as she brushed out her hair after the shower she took. I resisted the strong urge to go in there to take her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

'No.' I told myself. 'I can't allow myself to get attached to her. I won't do either of us any good.'

Then how come she lights up your life? How come she knows you better than anyone except for Qui-Gon? This connection between us was strong and our friendship was starting to become something else when I first wanted to kiss her several days ago.

However, I well knew both our futures would be destroyed if we acted on our deepening feelings. As I finally headed into the bedroom for the night, long after I heard Meagan turn in, I firmly decided that I couldn't fall in love with her.

*******

I slowly awoke the next morning as the sun started to shine through the window by our bed. I sighed, thankful the storm was over, glad that we could get back to our investigation and then get back to the Temple and end this game Meagan and I were playing. Suddenly a small voice seemed to say 'like you are just going to shed your feelings for this strong woman the second you step back on a transport?' 

I rolled over to my side, seeing Meagan's form curled up, still deep in sleep. She looked so peaceful, so utterly beautiful with her hair falling around her. I still could see her eyes, which were a deep sea green that I could stare into for hours. Stifling a groan, I rose out of bed, knowing if I didn't get up now, I would end of taking her into my arms and that was something I knew I couldn't do.

For the next several days, things continued to stay quiet around the retreat center. However, both Master and I had the feeling that something was finally about to happen. One of the things I learned was that patience was extremely necessary in everyday life and as a Jedi. During this time, I also had tried to ignore Meagan as much as I could, lest I let my feelings take over and kiss her. I had the distinct impression that Meagan had decided to do the same thing, knowing as well as I did that a romantic entanglement between us wouldn't help us any. However, every time we looked at each other, and our eyes happened to meet, I nearly wished she was my wife and could kiss her any time I wanted to… I sighed as I stretched out with the Force, reaching into its calm peace, finding and basking in its bliss, letting my feelings for the young woman go.

*******

****Meagan's Point of View****

Obi-Wan and I were coming back from a small nearby town one afternoon with some other friends. Since it was a little warmer and close by, and both of us needed some exercise, we walked back alone. We were nearly back when I got an insane idea. I stopped to bend down to pick up some snow. 

"Uh-uh." I heard Obi-Wan mutter under his breath, well knowing what I was doing and turned to flee.

The next thing I knew, we were in a heated snowball fight. 

"Stop." I yelled, trying to protect myself from the unset of a flurry of snowballs. "You're using the Force."

"You started it." He called back. He put down the snow he was rolling into a ball and looked into my eyes. 

Instantly I started to feel a growing sense of dread. "Oh, no." The only thing I could do was to turn and run.

Obi-Wan was after me and I was soon being tickled by his strong arms as they wrapped around me. "Stop."

We struggled for a moment and then ended up on the ground, all tangled together. To defend myself from the relentless Padawan, I started to throw snow on him.

"Ah." He howled.

"Truce?" I asked, but still held a snowball firm in my hand.

"Truce." He agreed and then we helped each other off the ground.

"Thanks." I said as I got my footing. I glanced up to find his eyes, which I couldn't begin to describe what color they were, on me.

Our gazes locked and I realized the strong Force connection I felt wasn't one sided. His arms were still around me and slowly they tightened. My breath caught in my throat as he lowered his head.

"He's going to kiss me." I thought fleetingly as I automatically closed my eyes and lifted my face. This wasn't the first time this had nearly happened. 

Our lips were only inches apart when he stopped. I knew he was contemplating whether he should or should not kiss me. Through the Force I could feel him struggle with his growing feelings for me. 

After a moment, he reached up and stroked my cheek. Smiling, I anticipated his lips on mine. I sighed as his lips settled softly on mine, gently caressing my own. I leaned into him, returning the touch, but seconds later loud voices could be heard. Reluctantly we both pulled away, realizing the tranquillity was broken, but a new development had taken place, in our relationship and on our mission.

*******

A.N.: Were you wondering if they would ever kiss? Did we fool you and make you think they wouldn't? LOL. Yes, Meagan and Obi-Wan finally did kiss at the very end of the chapter. And as you can finally see, he also has feeling for her that go beyond friendship and that is something they are really beginning to struggle in. And from the reviews, most of you have already picked that up.

Another thing we enjoyed doing with this chapter, besides the kiss build up was adding the song to the beginning. We have found a handful of songs, mostly by accident that seems to fit a certain part of the story line. Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This," also happens to be a favorite of ours and so we added it here considering they both want to kiss each other, but know it shouldn't happen. Just as a side note, not every chapter will have a song to it, but there will be another couple coming up in this first part. Also when we put a song in the chapter, all the words might not fit the story but the main theme of the song fits with that particular chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

****

Chapter Thirteen

Our lips were only inches apart when he stopped. I knew he was contemplating whether he should or should not kiss me. Through the Force I could feel him struggle with his growing feelings for me. 

After a moment, he reached up and stroked my cheek. Smiling, I anticipated his lips on mine. I sighed as his lips settled softly on mine, gently caressing my own. I leaned into him, returning the touch, but seconds later loud voices could be heard. Reluctantly we both pulled away, realizing the tranquillity was broken, but a new development had taken place, in our relationship and on our mission.

We quickly stepped out of each other's arms, looking around for any possible danger. It was over a rise that we discovered several boys playing in the snow. The hill proved to be fun to slide down on sleds. Go figure.

We both sighed with relief that it wasn't someone out to harm anyone or saw us kiss, even though they wouldn't think there was anything wrong since we were "married" after all. So, without saying much, both of us knowing we had crossed a line this day when our lips touched, we headed back to the main area. 

I guess to avoid spending anymore time alone together, we stayed in the group activity area. As we hung out there, I got the feeling that I was being watched. However, the uneasy feeling could have easily been the fact Obi-Wan and I had kissed earlier in the woods. Throwing the feeling away, deciding to ignore Obi-Wan for the time being, I turned my full attention to the game I was involved with.

It wasn't until I was getting ready for bed that night that the effects of the kiss started to weigh on me again. I didn't even want to think about what could happen if anything more would happen between us. Would the Council kick us out of the Temple? Or would they give us a warning? However, I didn't want to play with fire and have the universe come falling apart if Darth Maul slay two Jedi because Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon weren't there in Naboo because Obi-Wan left or was kicked out of the Order because of our relationship. What if the Sith still took over everything, with or without Anakin, but since there was no Obi-Wan or Anakin, there was also no Luke or Leia to save the universe? Would the Emperor rule forever with a dark apprentice? Were the Jedi still doomed to be killed off one by one? My questions concerning the fate of the galaxy swirled around in my head, never being settled and not going away. 

I sighed, feeling my lips tingle as I kept remembering the kiss we shared. How did this happen? Why did I fall in love with a Jedi? As I tried to sort through my thoughts concerning this, I wondered if Padme ever thought like this. I could certainly see how she suddenly fell in love with a Jedi, but what I didn't get was how she went from "I will not give in to this" to "I truly, deeply love you" and to "I do." Sure, if we were just regular people, and he asked me to marry him, my answer would be an immediate yes, but I couldn't. Obi-Wan was destined to be a Jedi and that was one of the reasons why I loved him. I couldn't ask him to leave or be the cause of dismissal because it would tear him apart. I refused to be the reason why he didn't follow his dreams to completion.

But did that mean I was stronger than Padme? By standing up for something that's right and following the Jedi Code? Or were our destinies different? Maybe she was supposed to give into her feelings and marry Anakin and have the twins? But if she didn't marry him, would he have fallen anyway? Or is Obi-Wan stronger than Anakin for not allowing something more to happen? Was I brought here for this reason? For Obi-Wan to understand what it was like to care for someone, to help him with Anakin later in life? But why would the Force allow our hearts to be broken? Why was I even here? Why did I fall in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi?

I sighed as I turned on my side, trying to quiet my mind to get some much-needed sleep. But of course, I couldn't because when I closed my eyes, all I saw was his beautiful eyes and the feel of his soft gentle lips upon my own. I sighed, still feeling the touch and realized he was a wonderful kisser…….

'Stop it.' I told myself. 'This can't be happening. This was Obi-Wan Kenobi that was kissing me….think about it Meagan, you also kissed him…..oh great what must he think of me now and our friendship will never be the same again……'

My thoughts stopped nearly abruptly as Obi-Wan could be heard pacing in the living area. I immediately realized that he was just as worked up about the innocent kiss as I was. Rising out of bed, I figured a nice cup of tea would be nice. 

In the dark, I could make out his form, standing by the front door. I made my way across the hallway to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb him.

"Make enough for two." He called over to me, nearly making me jump with surprise.

"Sure." I pulled out a pot and put the hot water on. Sighing, I made my way over to the window, beginning to realize I had to face him. "Still snowing uh?"

"Not really." He said, not turning from the window. "It's tapered off a lot."

I looked across the blanket of white and the twinkling stars in the heavens. "It's so quiet and peaceful, so unlike the world around it."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, nature always seems to reflect the certain peace of the Light side of the Force all Jedi want to have."

I gave him a slight smile. "You sound like Qui-Gon."

He chuckled slightly. "Just don't tell him I told you that."

I couldn't help, but laugh as I headed back into the kitchen and made the tea. Pouring the tea, I gave Obi-Wan a mug as he came back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He gazed into my eyes and I nearly lost myself in their beautiful depths. 

I took a safe step back, drinking my tea. "Your welcome. I thought I could use a warm cup before I go to sleep."

He nodded, looking away. "I know. I'm the same way."

We remained quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the relative peace between us. It wasn't until Obi-Wan sat his cup down in the sink and turned to me. "Meagan, about earlier today….:" He trailed off, his accent coming out stronger, and I knew that he was having trouble finding the words.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to say anything." I set down the cup and walked right up to him. "We both know what happened earlier in the forest and that it shouldn't have happened."

He took my hands in his own. "Meagan, you are one of the most strongest people I know, putting up with and adjusting to everything that has happened to you. Both Master and I think the world of you and you are one of my closet friends, but we both know nothing more can happen between us."

I nodded, not pulling my hands away, enjoying the feel of my smaller hands in his larger ones. "You have been a blessing to me, helping through everything this past year, and you are right, it would devastate both of us if our relationship progressed any further." 

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You are so understanding."

I shook my head. "I just know that you want to be a Jedi, to do what you can to help this world and I refuse to be the one to take that away from you."

"Thank you." He just held me for a minute or so before guiding me back to the room. "It's getting late and now I think both of us should be able to get to sleep."

With that we climbed back into bed and feel asleep pretty easily. However, shortly before sleep overcame me, I knew that night we made the right decision, but a part of me couldn't help, but think of what might have been.

*******

After breakfast the next morning, Obi-Wan and I went back to the places where the different things were stolen, trying to discover if Gull had anything to do with them. We didn't find any evidence, but both of us got the sneaky suspicion that we were followed. After talking to Qui-Gon about it, he said that he also had been followed. Though we were a little disturbed by this, there was nothing we could really do until they showed their faces. 

It was a day or so later that we were headed to one of the rec. centers and we were still feeling like someone was following us. Obi-Wan went upstairs while Qui-Gon and I stayed downstairs. There was a good number of people there, mostly just hanging out and socializing. A couple guys were upstairs watching what was described to me as a version of _Star Wars _football. 

It was about half an hour later when close to a dozen people walked into the room. I didn't recognize them and their shifty appearance gave me the chills with the realization that these were the men that were following us. 

One glance across the room told me Qui-Gon knew it as well. His hand rested on the hilt of his hidden lightsaber as his eyes scanned the building, already trying to handle this situation without hurting innocent people. I wasn't sure whether to start escorting people out or just stand there like I didn't suspect anything. Before I could decide, I turned slightly seeing one of the men stalking towards me. I gently pushed Nallyie Confrod, who was standing with me, behind me as I eyed the man. I then saw him draw out a blaster from his holster. Drawing on the Force, I held up my hand, throwing the man against the wall as bullets started flying. He collapsed and didn't move. I easily went over and picked up his blaster, though I hadn't learned to properly use one, but these guys didn't know that.

Chaos reigned as people started to run out in every direction. Qui-Gon had ignited his lightsaber, deflecting the bullets, trying to give people time to safely get out. I helped usher some out quickly and as I glanced up, I saw Obi-Wan sliding down the banister, lightsaber flashing. For a spilt second I saw Legolas sliding down the stairs on a shield shooting his arrows from _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers._

Sensing another presence behind me, I turned and ducked to barely avoid a bullet grazing over my head. However, before I could even begin to defend myself, he struck me on the back of my head and even as I fought it, everything around me went black.

*******

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

**Goes back to beginning of scene**

Making sure to avoid spending any more time with Meagan than I needed too, I headed upstairs in the rec. room where I knew some of the guys where watching the holoscreen. I had been enjoying the game when my senses alerted me to the tension suddenly radiating from downstairs. Slowly heading out, not wanting to draw attention to myself, I reached out toward Qui-Gon. I immediately felt his concern for the guests' safety, but we both knew we had to come out from undercover. 

Just as I reached the stairs, bullets had begun flying and people were scattering everywhere. Meagan was in the back corner, just having Force slammed a man across the wall, holding a blaster, helping people out the back door. Knowing well Qui-Gon needed me, I drew out my hidden lightsaber, sliding down the banister, trying to draw all the fire aimed at Qui-Gon away from him. As I reached the end, I leaped forward, landing next to Master Qui-Gon. 

As we continued to deflect the bullets, trying to counter attack them, I glanced over just in time to see Meagan fall into a heap on the floor. Through the Force, I felt her bright Force light dim, as I knew she faded into unconsciousness. Everything within me screamed to go after the man that hurt her, but my strong Jedi duty and honor wouldn't allow me to completely loose my focus. My heart twisted in pain, not knowing whether she was all right or not, but I also couldn't leave my Master's side. 

With the two of us fighting side-by-side, we worked our way across the room, trying to disarm the armed men. Both of us knew we needed them alive to discover who not only hired them, but who was behind Gull's death and the other incidents. 

We had backed the last five against a wall, and with the call of the Force, we pulled their guns away from them, sending them flying. When several of them fell onto the floor, trying to catch their weapons, we easily took them into custody, tying them together. 

As soon as I could, I headed straight toward Meagan. Nallyie Confrod was leaning over her. A man lay by her feet, and a vase lay nearby, giving me the impression that Nallyie hit the man after Meagan went down. 

As I knelt down beside her, she said. "She's still out cold."

I nodded, hardly giving her a second thought as I gently pulled Meagan's head into my lap. I felt around for any serious injuries and felt a good bump and I thought all she would have would be a concussion. Of course that was my head thinking. My heart cried out as I reached toward Meagan. "Meagan, my love, I'm here. It's going to be all right." I turned to Nallyie. "Anyone else hurt?"

She shook her head. "Meagan got everyone out before she would leave. Is she going to be okay?"

I nodded as I gently picked Meagan up and held her close. "She'll be fine." 

By this time, Cavorino had arrived with security forces. He and Qui-Gon were doing something as I took Meagan to the first aid station in the main building. I laid her down on a bed, not wanting to ever let her go. A medical aid had come up besides me, examining her. 

"She'll be all right." The man assured me a few minutes later. "She'll come around and it's just a concussion." 

"I'll stay with her." Nallyie told me. Up until then I didn't even realize she followed me there.

I smiled at her, well knowing I needed to head back to where Qui-Gon was. "Thanks, one of us will come back to check on her later." I gently bent down and kissed Meagan's soft check. "I'll be back my love."

Before I lost my courage to leave Meagan, I turned and ran swiftly back. Qui-Gon immediately approached me.

"How is she?" 

I smiled tightly. "She hasn't come to yet, but she'll be alright. Nallyie Confrod is with her and no one else was hurt."

"That's a relief." Qui-Gon sighed briefly. "Now, the security forces have taken these men into custody and we need to get whatever information we can from them."

I nodded and followed Qui-Gon to where the prisoners were kept. 

The eleven men were just sitting there, talking quietly among themselves when Qui-Gon and I arrived. "You want to tell us why you attacked us and the other guests."

They all looked at each other and then back to us. "Why should we?"

Qui-Gon shrugged slightly. "If you tell us what you know, we might be able to lessen your sentence."

"Sentence for what?"  
I stepped forward, eyeing the one that knocked Meagan out, my anger rising. "Attempted murder. That young lady you took out is fighting for her life as we speak."

I knew that wasn't quite the truth, but I had to do something to get these guys to open up. And if she was really fighting for her life, that man just might get it.

Qui-Gon gave me a quick look, telling me to calm down. I sighed, trying to release it into the Force. I knew it just as well as he did that loosing my cool wouldn't help Meagan or us any. However, the threat seemed to have worked.

"I didn't mean to go that far. Just get you three out of the way." He spat back to me. 

"What about Gull?" I pressed on. "What does he have to do with this? We know he worked for the Deguanie Mineral Plant for a while."

"We were hired." One managed as one of the other ones kicked him for squealing. "Some of the managers hired Gull to steal things and cause some ruckus around the retreat center to scare off people so it would go out of business since they refused to sell it earlier."

"So, the plant could buy it then." Qui-Gon mused as a couple of the men nodded. "Then they hired you to take Gull out, make it look like suicide since the original plan wasn't working."

The men looked guilty at that. They knew they were caught. "Then when we started snooping around, it got around and they decided to order you to take care of us?"

It didn't take them too long once murder charges were being given to them by local authority to give us the names of the managers that hired them. After discussing things with Cavorino and local authority, we headed to the Deguanie Mineral Plant with a few of them, while some others guarded the hired killers in the temporary prison.

As we drove over there, I tried to keep my thoughts on what we were doing, but I kept seeing Meagan, unconscious and pale, lying in a heap on the rec. center floor. Sighing, I realized this was exactly why the Order had rules about Padawan's becoming attached. I just couldn't seem to concentrate. Reaching out with the Force, I took a deep calming breath, finally finding my calm center as we arrived. 

Qui-Gon turned to me as we parked the speeders. "Keep your concentration on the here and now Obi-Wan."

I nodded my understanding. "Yes Master."

With that, followed by security forces, we headed into the building. The receptionist easily let us through, seeing our lightsabers and the security forces. We headed up several flights to the main offices and talked to the secretary for a second, telling her we needed to see these men.

Luckily she did as she was told and went into a room down the hall. We didn't wait too long before their own security forces appeared and started firing on us. The guard's eyes went wide as Qui-Gon and I worked together and deflected their shots, giving the few men behind us room to work as well. It was only a matter of moments later when they gave up, allowing us to enter the room.

"This is an outrage, I don't know why you Jedi are here." One man in a three-piece suit said.

The others went pale, some wondering what was going on and others in guilt. However, I wasn't sure if they felt guilty about what they'd done or that they got caught. It only took us a few minutes to round up the men that were guilty of ordering Gull's death and the other actions taken at the resort. 

"You have no evidence to this." 

"We have the confessions of the men you hired to do your dirty work." Qui-Gon said as the security forces led the men out.

"That won't stand in a court of law." He managed as they were yanked down the hall.

I sighed as I turned to Qui-Gon. "You know he's right. We don't really have much physical evidence."

Qui-Gon sighed and then turned to the staff that sat still as stones in the room. "Where are your records kept? Especially the ones with the ones that just left."

Several rose and started to piece things together. "It's all over the place. It will take several hours to comply all this together."

We looked at each other and then turned back to the staff. "We'll come back tomorrow and look through the records to see what we can't find."

"We'll help you in any way we can."

We thanked them and headed back to the resort for the night.

*******

AN: We hope that you have enjoyed this chapter with more action. I know we enjoyed writing it. We couldn't help but add the sliding down the banister in tribute to the very good-looking Legolas. Meagan and I have seen the Two Towers and we love the movie. We thought that scene when Legolas slides down the stairs was awesome.


	15. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

****

Chapter Fourteen

**__**

"COMPLICATED"

(Carolyn Dawn Johnson, Shaye Smith)

I'm so scared that the way that I feel,

Is written all over my face,

When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,

We used to laugh, we used to hug,

The way that old friends do,

But now a smile and a touch of your hand,

Just make me come unglued,

It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,

Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you.

It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,

I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,

I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,

Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,

Oh, I want you to know,

But then again I don't,

It's so complicated.

Just when I think I'm under control,

I think I finally got a grip,

Another friend tells me that,

My name is always on your lips,

They say I'm more than just a friend,

They say I must be blind,

Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,

From the corner of your eye,

Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,

But think of what I'd be losing,

If your answer wasn't yes.

It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,

I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,

I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,

Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,

Oh, I want you to know,

But then again I don't,

It's so complicated.

I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,

Should I say it,

Should I tell you how I feel,

Oh I want you to know,

But then again I don't,

It's so complicated.

****

Note: This first scene with Meagan and Nallyie takes place at the same time that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are at the plant.

I awoke slowly, fighting a headache. I groaned slightly, trying to sit up in bed. Everything came back to me in sudden flashes. The blaster fire, Obi-Wan sliding down the banister and the man that took me out with a swift blow to the head.

"Easy, Meagan." I turned at the soft voice and saw Nallyie Confrod sitting close by. "Drink this."

I managed to hold the glass in my hands and drink a few sips. "So, you know my name?"

She nodded as she stood, coming to stand close to the bed. "Your Jedi husband called you Meagan."

I sighed, well knowing an explanation would be in order. "Are they alright?"

She nodded again. "We escorted you over here and he left again. Last I heard they were going over to the Deguanie Mineral Plant with security forces."

"Well, I guess I'd better explain all of this to you." I wasn't quite sure where to start.

"Does this mean you are a Jedi too?" Nallyie's eyes were wide either in shock or surprise.

I shook my head. "No I'm not, though both of them are." At her confusion, I confessed. "I'm extremely Force sensitive and can use it, as you saw today, but I'm not a fully trained Jedi Knight. I did first meet them on a ship taken over by pirates and they did save my life, but neither of us is married."

"And I take it, the other one isn't your father-in-law either."

I shook my head. "Obi-Wan is actually Qui-Gon's apprentice. They're relationship is a lot like a father and son's."

"Then how did you get mixed up in this?"

"I'm good friends to both of them and possess some skills, so I was elected to come along as Obi-Wan's wife." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sorry that we deceived you, but it was necessary to the mission."

Nallyie shook her head. "I'm more shocked than hurt and I understand why. You three seemed to have figured this out a lot quicker than coming in here as tourists than Jedi."

"That's what we thought too." I paused for a second as I continued to sip my water, slightly easing the headache. "What shocked you the most?"

She looked me in the eyes. "The fact that you and …." She nearly said his fake name, but quickly remembered. "Obi-Wan aren't husband and wife."

I grew puzzled, many had thought we made a cute couple, but I didn't think it went really beyond that. "Why do you say that?"

"You two might have been undercover, but you certainly are close." 

I acknowledged that. "I work at the Temple. Of course I'm close to the Jedi."

Nallyie shook her head. "I'm not talking that way honey, that man's deeply in love with you."

Her words shocked me at first, but I managed to recover. "You don't know what you are talking about."

She held up her hands. "I may not know a lot about the life of a Jedi, but I know love in a man's eyes when I see it. When you went down, he came over as soon as he could and cradled you in his arms…."

"He was just concerned about a friend…" I tried to write it off, but my heart was pounding. I thought we had decided not to fall in love with each other. I had known he cared deeply about me, but I had always kept it to the back of my mind. Now, it was hitting me straight between the eyes. 

"Honey, he called you Meagan, my love, more than once I might add. And when he brought you in here, he didn't want to leave you." She paused as she studied my face, which was turning red by now. "You love him too don't you?"

I felt tears come to my eyes, knowing it was never to be. "Yes, but it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? You love him and he loves you."

I sighed, not wanting to get into all of that, but she immediately picked up on it. 

"Maybe someday honey. If it's supposed to work out it will, but you can be content in knowing you have his love." She paused and handed me another cup. "You'd better rest from your concussion. This will help you sleep better."

I drank the cup. "Thank you, for everything."

She nodded. "Before you leave, if you need to talk to anyone about this, I'm here."

I smiled, the medication already kicking in. She turned off the light and quietly left. Then, seconds before I fell asleep, all I could think of was that the same man that slay a sith and watched over a young boy in a desert was in love with me.

*******

****Qui-Gon's point of view****

I leaned down, placing a hand on Meagan's forehead; pleased she was now conscious and sleeping peacefully. I was more than relieved she wasn't seriously injured during the attack. I had felt her light fade from the Force when she was hit and I knew she went down. It had concerned me terribly, but the anger that flooded through Obi-Wan at that moment, nearly unraveling him was more of a concern. I had been watching them closely the last few days, feeling that that this was becoming more than a game with them. Their attitude and actions were becoming more natural, not that it was forced before, but there was a notable difference. Maybe, now I thought, that this wasn't such a good idea after all. They were becoming too close. 

Now, don't get me wrong, I think the world of Meagan and after just a short time of knowing her, I value her as a dear and close friend. She was extremely strong to have dealt with everything that life threw her way. 

And Obi-Wan is my son. He came into my life unexpectedly, finding his way into my grief filled heart and didn't leave. I was supposed to be the Master, but Obi-Wan taught me to love and live again and for that alone, I will always be grateful. I look forward to the day he becomes a knight and we can work and fight side by side as Jedi Knights, as equals, as friends and as Father and Son. But I have to admit, I will miss his nearly daily presence in my life very much.

"How is she?" My Padawan's voice broke into my thoughts. He glanced down at her, concern written all over his features. On the way in here from the Deguanie Mineral Plant, Nallyie had stopped to talk to him for a moment or two.

"Sleeping peacefully." I told him. "With everything under control, we'd best get some rest ourselves."

Obi-Wan nodded and almost reluctantly turned and followed me from the room.

'I must speak to him about this.' I thought to myself as we headed back to our rooms. Their relationship was beginning to move beyond friendship and right now, that would be devastating to him. His trials were coming soon and one thing that would ruin his dedication to that would be the love of a woman.

I smiled to myself, Obi-Wan was one of the most dedicated, determined young men I have ever known. He wouldn't let anything come between being a Jedi Knight now, not after all he's been through. Sure, he and Cerasi were close but he was just thirteen at the time. Now, in his early twenties, a love like this would be real and the outcome could be disastrous for both of them.

Yes, I decided, as I entered my quarters, I would discuss this with him after we returned to the Temple in a couple of days.

*******

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I thought about what happened. But even before I could even begin to process it all, exhaustion set in and I fell asleep before I knew it.

In my dreams, I could see two young Jedi Knights fighting an enemy that was well trained in the Jedi Arts. He was dressed all in black, complete with a cape and a mask. One Knight was a young human male, obviously trained and strong in the Force. However, it was the young woman that caught my attention the most. Her dark curly hair and facial expressions instantly reminded me of Meagan. At first I thought it was her, but she's not trained to fight like that, not against what seemed to be a fully trained Sith Lord.

Maybe her daughter? I mused as I watched the battle progress. At one point in time, I found her looking straight into my eyes and it was like looking at my Obi-Wan.I awoke with a start. Was the Force telling me something? Was Meagan and Obi-Wan destined to be? Even though I knew dreams and visions were often the concerns of the unconscious, they didn't always come true. This dream could simple be a result of my concerns about the relationship between Obi-Wan and Meagan. The dream itself wasn't what kept me up, but the closeness that I saw between the two. As I finally fell back asleep, I pondered what to do.  


*******

It was the next morning that I went into the infirmary to check on Meagan. Obi-Wan had just gotten there moments before and was talking to a medic. 

"She'll be fine since it's just a slight concussion."

"Will she be able to travel by tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked as I came up to stand beside my Padawan.

He glanced from one of us to the other. "I don't see why not. As long as she rests and drinks plenty of fluids. You are going straight back and not making any stops?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He paused for a second and glanced to the room where Meagan was. "Though I would like to keep her here most of the day so we can keep an eye on her just to make sure."

Both of us nodded and the medic left to do his other duties. Obi-Wan turned to me and was just about to say something when Meagan stepped out of her room. 

"Thanks for bringing some stuff over here, but I don't see the point since I'm not staying here any longer."

I raised my eyebrows and Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest. She immediately got the point. 

"No, please don't make me stay here. I'm going stir crazy already."

Both of us gave her a stern look and she sighed, well knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. 

Obi-Wan took a step closer and handed her a small ring and the locket I gave her. "Nallyie found these and I knew they were yours."

She smiled. "I was wondering what happened to them."

I took a step closer and looked at the ring. "What are the names of the stones?"

She quickly explained that one was her birthstone and the other was just one she thought looked pretty and stood for a certain month in Earth's calendar. However, the strangest part was when we translated both of them to our time, we discovered Obi-Wan's birthday was in that month. We were shocked and the way they started looking at each other firmed my resolve to talk to them about this.

"Come Obi-Wan we have much to do." He nodded as I glanced to Meagan. "You get some rest."

She smiled slightly. "I'll be good. I won't leave."

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other then back to her, before he spoke. "Promise? I don't want you getting hurt again."

She nearly looked annoyed now. "Promise."

I nodded and the two of us turned to leave. 

*******

Obi-Wan and I immediately left to go to the plant to see what the staff had found the day before. After shifting through boxes of stuff with them, we were finally beginning to really piece together what exactly happened. 

"Master." I finally heard Obi-Wan call over to me. "I think I might have found the piece we are looking for."

I glanced over at the document and smiled. It was exactly what we were looking for. A short memo from one manager to the next, saying that Gull's actions weren't doing the job at the resort and needed some help. The response was to hire someone from the outside to take care of the rest. At the top, was also listed the other managers that received it. The one mistake they made was forgetting to destroy the evidence.

We turned the physical evidence over to the local authority since nothing intersystem was involved in the Deguanie Mineral Plant. However, we did order local authority to conduct a full scale investigation of the plant since we weren't sure how much more scheming the managers had done in acquiring their property. 

I then contacted the Temple and gave them a full report. Since there was nothing else that we could do, the Masters ordered us to return back home as soon as Meagan was able to travel. 

We then headed back to the resort for the night. After informing a much relieved and thankful Cavorino about the wrap up in the case, we quickly checked on Meagan and turned into our rooms for the night.

It was pretty early the next morning as I started packing that I heard a soft knocking on my door. "Come in Padawan."

Obi-Wan opened the door and entered, pulling back the hood of his outer robe, clumps of snow and ice falling off it. "Next transport leaves in three standard hours."

I nodded. "Good. Where's Meagan?"

"Packing since I checked her out of the infirmary." He answered and I could tell he was agitated about something. 

I kept packing as Obi-Wan began to pace. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this nervous since we tried to locate the Sith hologram."

He chuckled softly, but he still appeared worried. "I'm not sure what to do Master….about Meagan."

Interesting, I thought. At least now I wouldn't have to bring up the topic back at the Temple. I zipped up my bag and sat down, motioning for him to continue.

After a moment, he continued. "When she was knocked out, all I wanted to was protect and take care of her."

"She's proven herself more than once that she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Obi-Wan finally sat down. "I know she can and that's one thing I like about her the most, but I still feel this desire to take care of her."

I nodded as he continued, knowing for the moment, all he needed was someone to listen to him.

"I've always liked her, but we've spent a great deal of time together on this mission and sometimes she's all I can think about." He rose and began to pace again, describing his feelings. "But it scares me Master. This connection I feel with her, through the Force is different but incredibly strong. It's like we can read each other's minds and feelings. You are the only one I've felt that connected to."

He paused and I knew he wanted me to speak. "And you are not quite sure what to think about this?"

"Yes, the Force brought the two of us together as master and apprentice on Bandomeer and I can't help, but think the same about Meagan and I." He sighed and gazed out the window briefly before turning back to me. "I know attachment and love are forbidden until knighthood and I've worked too hard and too long to throw it all away now, but the more I try not to care for her, the more I do."

"I want to care for her, but I know how disastrous that would be for both of us if we pledged ourselves to each other. I can't afford to let it happen, but a part of me wants to be extremely close to her. On the coldest mornings, I wake up holding her in my arms, and nothing except being a Jedi, feels so right."

I sat up straighter, hoping the two didn't do more than actually sleep together, but if they did and she conceived, he would be disbanded from the Order and who knows what would happen to Meagan and the baby. Suddenly my dream returned and the determined face of the young Jedi swam before my eyes.

Before I could voice my concerns about this, Obi-Wan spoke again, following my thoughts. "We only briefly kissed in the woods several days ago."

I sighed with relief his words, but his growing relationship to Meagan still concerned me. However, I couldn't tell him not to love her. I loved Tahl with everything in me and we would have married eventually. Even though she died years ago, I still cherished her love and memory. How could I tell Obi-Wan not to care for Meagan, but yet he still is my responsibility.

"Obi-Wan." I began as we sat in silence for a few long moments. "I can't tell you what your destiny is. It could or couldn't be with Meagan. Neither the Council, nor we knows why the Force has brought her to us. You must not assume that a deep relationship between you two is it."

I paused as he considered my words. When he looked back up to me, I continued. "I know how a wonderful, strong woman can all of a sudden mean more to you than anything else in the world and all you want to do is take care of her and would do anything for her, but be careful Padawan. You are treading on dangerous ground with caring for Meagan like that."

"But what do I do about this?" He almost sounded panicked.

As much as I wanted to, he would have to make that decision. "I wish I could tell you what to do, but you must follow your own path Obi-Wan. Trust your instincts."

Obi-Wan nodded, beginning to know what he needed to do. "I think I'm going to talk a long walk."

I nodded as we walked toward the door. "Obi-Wan, I have the utmost confidence that you will do what is right and follow the path the Force tells you to follow." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm always here for you."

He nodded. "Thank you Master." With that he picked up his hood, opened the door and left.

After Obi-Wan left, I mediated for a while and then headed toward to ship. I had just gotten my stuff settled when I saw Meagan heading toward me. She had her bag thrown over her shoulder and slowly made her way across the snow and ice.

When she neared the ship, she looked up and smiled. "I'll be glad to get back to the Temple and actually be able to walk."

I laughed at her statement, knowing exactly why my young Padawan was falling for the young woman. She had more insight than most, had a lot of spunk, but did everything she could to help others. "Me too and it's supposed to be getting colder. This is their warm season."

"Warm season?" She asked as we walked down the corridors of the ship toward our rooms. "I don't think I want to see their cold season. It sounds worse than Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" I asked as she deposited her stuff in her room. "Is that a place on Earth?"

She nodded her head. "It's the coldest place on Earth. Never gets warm enough to melt the snow and ice. No one lives there." She paused for a second, not turning and leaving the room. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Talking a walk." I suddenly got the feeling that she knew full well what the two of us had talked about just earlier today. 

She nodded, turning to leave, but stopped and turned back to me. "I don't want to get in the way."

I sighed. "So you know?"

She shrugged slightly. "How could I not? I can't explain how we can read each other's minds and feelings. My own parents never could read me that well." Her voice wavered and I could feel her fear of the relationship, just like Obi-Wan. "I know he cares for me and I feel the same way, but I know how wrong it could be for both of us if anything more happened between us." 

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Meagan, I can't tell either of you what to do or how to react to this. I know both of you fully know what could happen if you two became attached to each other. I trust both of you to make the right decisions and follow the will of the Force."

Meagan nodded as we slowly walked back towards the cockpit. "But what if the will of Force is bringing us together?"

I shook my head at this, not wanting to believe how parallel their thoughts were running. They were already beginning to sound like Tahl and I did a lot of the times. "Then that will happen, when the time is right." I patted her shoulder as the pilot came up to us.

Meagan excused herself and as I turned my attention to the pilot, I assumed she was going to find a quiet place to think and meditate. 

I was with the crew when Obi-Wan boarded the ship. I could tell he was more peacefully about the situation with Meagan. I knew they would still struggle, but both of them would not let their personal feelings come between his job or her's. 

****

**Meagan's point of view**

After Qui-Gon and I talked about Obi-Wan and I, I managed to find a quiet place in the cargo hold of the ship. I pulled me knees up my chest, thinking deeply. I still found myself falling for this man that seemed to know me better than almost anyone. It scared me how close we seemed to be getting, but I was beginning to cherish the comfort I was getting from the strength of our relationship. Shaking my head, I knew these feelings I was having for him were not right, at least now, not while I was still so new to this world and while Obi-Wan was training and studying to be a Jedi Knight. Reaching deep within myself, I made a decision, even if I would fall deeper in love with him, I would not act on it or force him to pick between me or his life as a Jedi. I knew it meant too much to him and I cared for him entirely too much to put him through that struggle. 

Later that evening, when we all stood in the dinning area with the rest of the passengers, I knew as Obi-Wan and I looked at each other, he made the exact same decision. How we would remain just friends was something I would continue to struggle with. 

*******

A.N: Please, please don't hate us!!!! Despite the fact Meagan and Obi-Wan have fallen in love with each other, they both know they can't be together. Since Meagan truly loves him, she doesn't want to see the part she loves about him the most to be taken away, especially if she was the reason behind it. And we all know how dedicated Obi-Wan is to his life as a Jedi. (Remember this is the same guy that said: Master he's too old to yes Master I'll train him with in a mere few days!!!!!!) We had decided we wanted to keep their characters true from the sketches we receive in the movies (all of them) and the different post and pre literature. And we both agreed, no matter how much he was in love with someone, he wouldn't marry her unless it was allowed for him to do so. However, Part Two is shortly coming up and anything still can happen.

As for "Complicated," that is also another one of our favorites. After first hearing it on the country radio stations, we heard it in a TV show called "Doc." (It's on Pax Sunday nights at seven and the cute Billy Ray Cyrus is the main doctor.) That particular episode was one that centered on several different love triangles and the confusion of feelings. After watching it again, in a rerun, we realized, though our story only has one love relationship, the song fit here as well. Meagan and Obi-Wan both want to be together and to freely love each other, but they also, on the other hand, don't want it………


	16. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars 

Part One: Pre-TPM

Meagan travels from Earth to Star Wars and becomes friends with Qui-Gon Jinn and 

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter Fifteen

I slowly woke up, trying to figure out where I was. Then with a stabbing pain in my heart, I remembered that we were on the way back to the Temple from Deguanie. I sighed, knowing we had made the right decision, but it still hurt.

I rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed, actually missing the warmth of Obi-Wan. I'd grown accustomed to having him sleep by my side. 

I still felt guilty about fooling people, but Nallyie told me not to worry about it. We hugged briefly before I left and her never give up your faith, hope and love gave me great comfort. When I was still in the infirmary, we chatted about different things including how her and her husband were kept apart for a while before they got together. It gave me some encouragement, but as far as I knew, Obi-Wan still never had a love life. 

I finally sat up in bed, shaking off my self-pity. I dressed slowly, still feeling tired, stiff and sore from the last couple of days. My head had a mild ache and all I wanted to do was sleep. However, I knew I couldn't sleep the day away. 

I was trying to brush out my tangled mass of hair when the door rang. "Come in Obi-Wan."

He slowly stepped into the room. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the fast beat of my heart at the mere site of him. "I'm tired and sore though."

"You will be for another day or so." He didn't move from his position by the door. "Have you eaten today? You should if you hadn't yet."

"I was about to." I put down my brush in frustration. "If I can brush out my hair without giving myself a headache."

Concern came over his features as he walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. "Let me look at it." He gently massaged my head, taking away the pain with the Force. "You still have a bump, but it should heal fine."

"Thank you." My voice was barely above a whisper as if not wanting to disturb the time spent with him.

We sat together quietly for a second or two before he spoke again. "Feel better?"

"Yes." I reached around him to pick up my brush. One stroke down made me wince.

"Let me." He took the brush from me, gently stroking down the tangles. When he was done he took my hair holder and put it up loosely. "Does that hurt?"

Remarkable, it didn't. "No." As the room grew quiet, I could nearly feel the rise and fall of his chest. His hands were nearly covering mine as our arms hung loosely at our sides.

I could feel his eyes on me and all I wanted to do was to turn around and gaze into his beautiful eyes for hours. However, I knew once I turned around and our eyes met, it would only be seconds later when our lips would meet and we would fall into each other's arms. We were drawn together like magnets. I could feel it in the air, in each breath we took.

Oh how I wanted to give into it, to forget that the man I loved was a Jedi, but I couldn't. But yet I didn't have the strength to pull away either.

Abruptly, Obi-Wan rose, and stalked bristly to the door, his robe billowing behind him. He stopped short of the door and sighed. "I'm sorry Meagan."

"Sorry for what?" I asked as he slowly turned back to me.

"Everything...." He shrugged helplessly, his eyes sketched with pain. "You shouldn't have been hurt. If I was with you, you wouldn't have gotten...."

"No!" I had to interrupt him. "You were right where you needed to be, by your Master's side, not mine."

Another sigh. "I know, but I'm still sorry it happened and with everything else. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I wasn't looking or expecting it either, but what happened, happened."

He grew quiet for a few moments. "You know, no one should find out about happened between us."

I nodded, knowing he could be dismissed from the Order. "Are we going to get into trouble?"

He shook his head. "Not unless we start acting on our feelings for each other."

"We both know we aren't going to do that. We already made our decision." I said, not wanting to go through that exercise again. "Even as hard as it was."

"I know." He walked over to me, reaching down to wipe away the few tears that rolled down my face. "Goodbye Meagan."

Before I could speak he leaned down and kissed my cheek briefly. And as he ran his palm over my face, tracing his fingers across my lips, I kissed them. "Goodbye Obi-Wan."

He gently pulled away, then quickly and quietly left. After the door shut, the tears readily began to fall. I wrapped my arms around a pillow, and cried for a couple moments.

However, having said goodbye, I felt closure to our relationship. We couldn't be romantically involved, but somehow we still could be friends. So straightening my shoulders, I wiped my tears and then went to find something to eat

*******

It wasn't much longer than a day or two when we arrived at the Temple. I was trying not to worry, nearly afraid someone would discover what happened on the mission. But I slammed my shields up, not really caring about myself, but knowing Obi-Wan had to become a Jedi. As we walked off the ship, I decided to try my best to forget Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After they made an extremely short report to the Council (why rehash everything that was talked about two days ago,) I was taken down to the Healers again. They said, like the medical aid on Deguanie, that I needed to make sure I had plenty of rest and drank fluids. So, I was due back in a few days and then I could go back to work.

A little upset that I couldn't go back to work immediately, I went back to my quarters. I took a hot shower and then took my journal out, trying to write about everything that happened to me. Luckily I wrote in English, so no one would ever discover my feelings for Obi-Wan. However, having wrote it down, made me feel much better. Still, my heart yearned for him and my arms were aching to hold him close.

Throwing the thoughts away, I concentrated on getting better. Once the Healer's thought I was up to it, I went back to working with children. The first thing I did was visiting Serrica. She had just moved back into her own quarters, under close supervision of course. We chatted like old friends and she walked around the room a few times, just to show me how well she was doing. I was so pleased with her progress and though she still grieved for her Master, there was a sparkle of life in her eyes that wasn't there before. In fact the Council decided it was time for her to be assigned to another Master. Serrica was exited about this, but a little nervous. 

"How am I supposed to act around her?" She asked me when I went to visit her. 

****

I smiled. "Just be yourself and let the Force guide you and you can't go wrong."

She nodded as she stretched her muscles, smiling at the use of her legs. "I'm just glad that I'm walking again and will still become a Jedi."

"You decided to do it and you can make your dreams come true." I told her.

"Thank you Meagan, for everything." Serrica said, looking into my eyes from her position on the floor of her room.

"You did all the work, I just helped you when you needed it."

She got up and sat next to me, nudging my shoulder with her own. "You did much more than that."

I smiled gently at her as one of the hall's supervisors knocked on the door. "Serrica, the Council wants to see you."

She glanced at me, nervous. 

"Go on Serrica, go be a Jedi Knight." We hugged briefly and straightening her shoulders, she walked out of the room.

*******

****

Through the next few weeks, I went back to what I called my normal schedule at the Temple. Nothing much exiting happened, except seeing friends and keeping my love for Obi-Wan hidden in the depths of my heart where no one else would see it. When we saw each other around, I knew he was doing the same. He had never said the words I love you, but we both knew they couldn't be said even though we both knew how much we actually did love each other. There were times when I wondered how he could hide it so well, but there was one time when our eyes met across a room and for a fraction of a second, his shields dropped. There was a gentle tender look in them that made me smile. Then, as quick as it was there it was gone, not wanting anyone else to see the way we looked at each other. But at least for a moment in time, I knew he still cared for me. ****

*******

****

It was sometime after this that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to a planet called Corellia. Now that was a name I recognized from the post-literature. Of course, I didn't know much about it since it'd been years since I read the trilogy and I wondered if what was written was even true. But I wasn't worried since the two Jedi were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

It was only a week or so later when they came back. Qui-Gon had some other stuff to handle, so Obi-Wan and I were just hanging out together in his room. We had a nice cup of tea and chocolate that he had picked up on the trip and chatted about my work and his mission. Nothing much more than that came up. We were playing it safe and it wasn't too long before I went to my own place and got ready for bed. I had no idea that my life was about to change again. 

*******

I awoke slowly, hearing the gently hum of a plane engine. 'Plane engine?' That certainly woke me up fast. I glanced around, noting that I was sitting in a chair in the back of a plane. No one was sitting around me and I glanced out the window seeing the slowly rising sun in the corner of the sky. Looking down, I realized I had been transported back to Earth. I sighed deeply, wondering where I was flying to and how in the world was I supposed to get back to Colorado.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our final descent to Denver. Please return your tables and seats to their upright position and we are now putting the seatbelt light on. Thank you for flying United Airlines and we've hoped you enjoyed your flight from London." Someone announced over the intercom system. 

'London…that was where my flight connected if I went to Easter Europe….' I glanced down, putting my seat up and realized my purse was with me, along with a handbag on the seat besides me. I picked up my purse, finding my passport, plane tickets and other things I would need for international travel. How amazing, that the Force did this…

I shook my head as the plane started to head down, deciding to think about that later. Right now I just had to find a way home…

It seemed like an eternity later when we landed and drove up to the terminal. It was even longer when the seat belt light flicked off and we could gather our things. After making sure I had nothing in the top bin, I gathered my purse and handbag, and prepared to leave the plane. 

I slowly made my way off the plane, then to U.S. Customs. After passing, I made my way through the airport, and got to the international baggage claim and found my suitcases as they came down. Still surprised how the Force pulled this off, I wheeled one suitcase, placing a bag on top of it, while carrying the other one. Now more slowly, being tired and carrying stuff, I headed toward the security checkpoints. I stepped through and turned to head toward the other sections of the airport, hoping I could catch a ride to the bus station, which was only a mile or so down the road. However, I didn't get very far before I heard someone calling my name.

"Meagan." The voice was familiar and I turned to see my entire family heading toward me.

I felt tears come into my eyes as Seth ran over to me, swinging me up in his arms. "You'd think you would wait five more minutes. We might have been late you know."

I wiped my eyes, laughing, as I started to get hugs from my Mom, Heather, Danielle and Sean (my niece and nephew). They both had grown at least two inches since I'd been gone and immediately tried to tell me everything that had happened while I'd been gone. I did my best to listen to their chatter as my Dad slipped his arm around me and pulled me against him. Nothing felt more comforting since Obi-Wan last held me than my having my Dad's arms around me. I sighed, it was so good to be home again…

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

**At the Jedi Temple**

I was dreaming that we were back on Deguanie, in the woods where Meagan and I finally kissed and this time we weren't interrupted. I could feel her arms around me, holding me close to her. The touch of her lips was soft and gentle and she seemed to melt into my embrace. I titled her chin up slightly, deepening the kiss as she sighed with pleasure…..

"Obi-Wan, wake up." However, there was an interruption as Qui-Gon's voice penetrated into my dream state and as he shook my shoulder.

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What is it Master?"

His eyes and stance where stern and I immediately knew something was wrong. "Where's Meagan?"

"I'm assuming at this time of morning she would either be asleep or taking a walk with Padawan Serrica. They've been exercising together before her classes these past couple weeks."

He nodded. "I know, but she won't answer on her comlink."

I smiled, thinking I knew what happened. "Her battery most likely went dead again. Did you try her room?"

Qui-Gon began pacing. "Yes and her bed doesn't look like it's been slept in either. Where is she?"

I stood up, tying a robe around me. "She left last night after we had some tea and dessert. She didn't spend the night here."

He gazed at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I straight out told him. "We decided on Deguanie that nothing else was going to happen between us."

"Then where is she?" He turned and gazed at the window at the rising sun. "Something tells me something is not right here."

I stretched out with the Force, trying to find Meagan's different, but bright Force light. With our bond, I could easily locate her if she was in the Temple, and sense her presence if she was out and about in the city. However, the spot I usually found her in was empty. 

"She's gone." I simply said, my voice barely above a whisper. My heart was beginning to ache at the thought that I would never see her again.

"Gone where Padawan?" Qui-Gon turned to face me again. 

I looked up at him. "I can't feel her anywhere on planet. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon either."

Qui-Gon rubbed his chin, in thought and as I stretched more deeply into the Force, I suddenly saw her walking into a house that I knew was her parents…

"She went home to Earth."

Qui-Gon studied me for a moment or two before nodding his agreement. "We both knew this would happen sooner or later." 

I nodded, it slowly sinking in that she was gone for good. Even though we weren't together, I could at least be her friend and see her now and then, but now I couldn't even do that. "What now?"

My Master sighed. "Report to the Council about this."

Before I could say anything, Yoda came over the comlink, telling us he knew that Meagan was gone and we were requested to meet with the Council as soon as possible. I quickly dressed and we headed out. On the way over, I stretched out into the Force, releasing my feelings for Meagan into them, not wanting the Council to sense how deeply I had come to care for her.

It went just as I suspected. Them asking questions and we did our best to answer them. Of course, most of it was pure speculation on why she was pulled back home at no notice. Finally, we left the rooms and went back to our own.

After the door slid shut behind us, I leaned back against a wall, closing my eyes, as if closing away the pain that came surging forward after the Council dismissed us.

"Are you alright Padawan?" Qui-Gon's voice was low and calming as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. "I'll be alright."

He nodded and he headed into the kitchen and started to rummage around, trying to find us something to eat I supposed. 

"I'm never going to see her again am I?"

He looked at me sympathetically. "We don't know that for sure. But she's safe and at home, where she belongs."

I sat down on a chair by the kitchen table, and gazed back at him. "A part of me knows that, but a part of me….." I found I couldn't finish my sentence as I blinked back the tears.

Qui-Gon came and sat next to me. "Obi-Wan I would like to tell you that it won't hurt tomorrow, but I can't."

I knew he knew how I felt, more than anyone. I took a deep breath, trying to let my grief go into the Force, but it wouldn't go away. 

"Give yourself time to heal from this." He told me quietly. 

I nodded, trying to take some comfort from him. He stood and went back into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later, giving me a cup of warm tea. 

"I know you don't feel like eating anything, but believe me, it will help."

I took the cup from him, sipping it slowly. Qui-Gon then brought out some food and we ate quietly, trying to absorb everything that happened today.

*******

****

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

Over the next few days, we managed to go through Meagan's things. Most of her things we gave away, like her clothes and other things. However, the locket I gave her, the picture that reminded her of home, her journal and a couple other items were divided up between Obi-Wan and I. 

For the next several weeks, we stayed around the Temple, the Council giving us time to adjust to her being gone. I missed her bright light and laughter and her common sense though she was not one to do things in a normal way. I could feel Obi-Wan's sadness, grief and pain, well knowing the chances of her returning were slim. I wished there were something I could do for him, to help him through this. However, I knew better than anyone that it wasn't going to be easy for him and all I could do was be there when he needed me and help keep him on the right path of a Jedi.

However, it hurt watching him as he tried to deal with it all. I thought when Tahl died was the worst pain I could ever feel, but I was wrong. After Tahl died I've never known such pain, but watching my own Padawan go through it was worse, much worse.

We had been sparing one day when we finally got to really talk about what happened. He lost his concentration and fell back, nearly getting it with my lightsaber. If in battle he would have died. 

"Obi-Wan, you have to concentrate."

He took a deep breath, already checking out his arm where the saber did touch him. "I know, but I just can't do it."

I knelt next to him, taking a look at his arm. "It's just a slight burn." I placed my hand on it, starting it's healing through the use of the Force.

I could feel him relax slightly at the touch. "Thank you Master."

I nodded as I helped him stand up. "You've been quiet lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head as we walked back to our quarters from the training rooms. "It hurts too much to talk about it."

"Talking about it helps."

He stopped and gazed at me for a long moment before continuing down the hall. We walked the rest of the way to my room in silence. However, once the door slid shut and we started to clean up, he finally spoke again.

"I never told her that I love her." 

I sighed, well knowing this would more likely than not come up. "Obi-Wan you can't go back and change what happened and the choices you two made. The Force laid a path out for you and you decided to follow it and she had to follow hers."

He turned to look out the window, knowing the truth, but maybe not wanting to hear it. I walked over to him, and placed both hands on his shoulders. 

"I know that doesn't make things easier, but she knew that you love her. She always known, but loved you too much to let you give up your dream. Hold on to the memories you have of her and she will never leave you. Fulfill the dreams she wanted you too." I squeezed his shoulders in support.

He took a deep breath, soaking in everything I just told him, feeling his determination and strength coming back to him. He would still grieve, but he passed the first hurdle. 

I stood there for a moment or two before giving his shoulder one final squeeze and turned to the table where I laid the robe I pulled from the closet. Just as I shrugged into it, Obi-Wan turned back to me. 

"I miss her."

"I know you do, so do I." I smiled slightly, stepping closer to him. "Asitri called me and asked if we could stop by to see them for a while after we returned from our latest mission. You don't have to go if you don't…"

He shook his head. "I'd like to see them." He easily shrugged into his robe and as we left he looked up to me. "Thank you Master."

I nodded and gently touched his cheek with my hand. "Anytime Padawan."

We walked down the hallway, together, my hand on his shoulder. I could tell the pain was still sketched into his eyes, but there was a determination there that was stronger than before. There was no doubt in my mind that his grief was still there, but he wouldn't stray from the path laid before him. He would become a Jedi for himself, but also for her. 

*******

****Meagan's Point of View****

**On Earth, location: Pine Tree, Colorado** 

We drove home from the airport, everyone talking and asking about my trip. (They brought Heather and Seth's van.) However, the trip back was beginning to weigh on me. Luckily my Mom told everyone that I was tired from the long flight back and we could talk later. I sighed with relief and slept all the way back. 

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes when we finally pulled up to the house outside of town. I sighed at its' sight. I had enjoyed my time away, but it was good to be home. After eating a home cooked meal, (though I was dying to have pizza) I ventured upstairs to my old bedroom, realizing nothing had changed since I moved out years ago. I crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around the pillows and my old teddy bear, the one Daddy gave me years ago. I felt tears sting in my eyes, feeling nothing but happiness knowing I was finally back home, where I knew the language, the people, the culture, but I began to realize I left my heart there. With a Jedi Padawan named Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The End

AN: This is the end of Part One, but as you all well know, there is a part two coming soon. There will also be an Interlude that takes place between part one and part two, and it's called "Somewhere Out There." It will be posted on this story page shortly.

****

Another thing we wanted to touch base on was why Meagan got sent home. As you well know, she and Obi-Wan had come to care for each other very deeply and made the decision not to see other romantically, but just to be friends. Though they are hiding it in this chapter, as most love stories goes, you can't hide it forever and it would eventually come out somehow. So, to avoid any problems that would occur to them, though that would be a fun challenge to write, we decided that Obi-Wan would become a Jedi. So the most logical course of events was to send her back to Earth……

We hope that you have enjoyed reading our story as we have had a lot of challenges, laughs, and fun creating it for you. See you during the Interlude and then in Part Two.


	17. Interlude: Somewhere Out There

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Interlude: End of TPM and thereafter 

Obi-Wan grieves for Qui-Gon.

"Somewhere Out There" (Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram) 

Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone is thinking of me  
And loving me tonight  


Somewhere out there

Someone is saying a prayer

That we'll find one another

In that big somewhere out there

  
And even though I know   
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star  


And when the night wind

Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping

Underneath the same big sky

  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
  
And even though I know

How very apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing

On the same bright star

And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

**** ****

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

**Naboo**

I stood before the prier, watching Qui-Gon's body burn. I was filled with grief, sadness and guilt. If I had been faster, hadn't fallen down several catwalks, my Master might have still been alive. If only….I shook my head, knowing what he would say about my brooding. Looking down next to me, I saw Anakin struggle with his emotions. The boy had been through enough in the last week. I placed my hands on his shoulder like Qui-Gon would have done for him and what he did for me so many times. 

"It's all right Anakin. I miss him too." I could hear my voice tremble with emotion and I was glad that my hood covered the emotions that sprayed across my face. 

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "What's going to happen to me now?"

I squeezed my hand on his shoulder. "The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

He nodded and I felt him relax a little. Together we watched the rest of my Master's body burn. However, I knew that my grief was far from over, but something inside me told me he would always be with me.

After the funeral was over, everyone slowly drifted away, while my Master's closest friend's said their good byes. I quietly stood, watching and later some came over and squeezed my arm in sympathy as they left. I could tell Anakin was getting antsy, so I knelt down to him. "Why don't you go on back to the palace? I'll be along shortly."

Queen Amidala came and stood behind him. "I'll make sure he's all right."

Anakin smiled up at her as I nodded my consent. 

"Thank you Your Highness." 

I watched as the two left the area and then I turned my attention back to the last of the glowing embers of the fire. It seemed like only several minutes, but it could have been hours later, when I stood alone. I walked slowly up to the prier, tears forming in my eyes. 

I was silent for a moment or so before I could finally speak. "How can I say goodbye to you Master? What can I say to the man that taught me most everything I know? To the Jedi that was my Father, and friend as well as Master. Thank you Qui-Gon, you will always have special place in my heart. And I promise you, Anakin will be a Jedi."

I blinked away the tears, wanting to stay there with him like I always did, but something told me to return to my quarters in the palace. After finding Anakin fast asleep in his own room, I went next door into mine. Without turning the lights on, I took off my robe, and walked across the room and sat down on the couch. Slowly but surely I finally realized I was going to have a long road ahead of me with training Anakin and I needed to sleep. Leaning down, I took off my boots, then the utility belt and Qui-Gon's, now, my lightsaber. Waving the lights on with the Force, I wound my way into the refresher.

When I came back, I couldn't believe Meagan, of all people, was sitting on the couch, and looking straight at me with those deep green eyes. For several seconds, I couldn't find the words to say to her. She looked as surprised as I did as she continued to gaze at me with something akin to pure shock, but also compassion. 

Finally, I walked over to her and sat down beside her. Gently she reached out and placed a hand on my cheek. Giving into my grief, I let the tears fall from my eyes. She opened her arms and pulled me close against her. As I cried, she whispered soothingly in my ears and she laid a comforting hand on my head. Somehow, she must have known what happened, for she never asked and I never could find the words to tell her what happened, it hurt entirely too much. 

However, the Force must have known how much I needed her that night, despite the fact, not a word was spoken between us.

I slowly awoke early the next morning, lying on the couch where I finally fell asleep the night before in her arms. "Meagan?" I sat up, looking around, wondering where she had gone too.

When she didn't answer, I assumed she was showering and proceeded to get ready for the day. However, when she never appeared, I began to wonder if I dreamed the entire thing, even as real as it was. Sighing, knowing, dream or not, I needed her then. Grateful for at least that, I went to check on my own Padawan and to find something to eat.

*******

Anakin and I stayed for several more days in Theed, quests in the palace, along with the other Jedi. After making our good-byes to the Queen and others, we bordered the transport that would take us back to the Temple. Anakin and I for the most part, stayed in our rooms, mostly just spending time together. At one point in time, he took Qui-Gon's robes and wrapped himself in it to keep warm. Inside the pocket was Meagan's locket. He had always kept it close, just like I kept her other necklace close. 

"What's this?" He asked me, curious. 

I sat down next to him on the floor where he was sitting. "That belonged to Meagan. She was a dear friend to both Qui-Gon and I."

He glanced at me as I managed to keep control of my emotions at the mention of Meagan, especially since my dream of her the night of my Master's funeral. "Did she die too?"

I sighed as I gently took the necklace from Anakin. "Not exactly, Padawan." 

He looked up at me with his wide blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his child like innocence. "Can you tell me about her?"

I smiled as Anakin leaned against me, soaking up the male attention that he had been missing in his life since Qui-Gon stepped into his life. "Yes, I would love to tell you about Meagan." 

I went on and told him about Meagan, knowing he would eventually hear about her at the Temple and wonder why Qui-Gon or I never mentioned her before. Of course, I didn't tell him about the feelings I still felt for her whenever I thought about her or fingered the ring I sometimes wore around me neck. If there was ever someone that was my soul mate, it was her. 

We arrived at the Temple and my new Padawan and I got resettled. The Temple was a buzz about the appearance of the Sith, Qui-Gon's death and my knighthood. It was extremely hard to go anywhere without someone saying something about him. I knew they were not meaning to hurt me, but at the time, I couldn't stand it. The grief, the guilt, was too much. I knew in order to move on and to train Anakin, I knew that I must let go of my grief, even as hard as it was. I knew it would take time and patience on both our parts. 

However, the first obstacle was to go through Qui-Gon's things. Bant had returned from her latest mission to be with me through this. I know after losing Tahl she knew what I was going through more than anyone else, but right now, I wanted to be alone. She left me at the door to his apartment.

"You know where to find me, if you need anything." Bant said softly. I could tell she was hurt at the fact I was pushing her away from me. Heck, as Meagan was so fond of saying, I was pushing everyone away. Both Garen and Reeft had contacted me via holonet, and I really didn't want to speak with them either.

"Thank you Bant." Taking a deep breath, I palmed the door open and stepped inside. 

Qui-Gon was never one to collect things, so most of his things were just mementos from different places we traveled and things his friends had given him over the years. However, that didn't make it any easier. I had managed to keep my emotions under control until I opened a drawer and drew out the few things that he kept from Meagan.

The tears I had been holding at bay since that first night began to fall down my face. It seemed the people I wanted, that I needed had been taken from me, from my life. How I missed her. I glanced again at her journal, thinking how much I could have used her real comforting presence and friendship right now, dealing with the death of someone that had been the closet thing I would have to a father.

And Qui-Gon. How could I even begin to describe the man that raised me as a teenager? The man that, despite his stern looks had a heart of gold? His connections to the Force and his skills as a swordsman were legendary and I was honored and proud that he chose me to be his Padawan. We didn't get along sometimes when our wills and ideas clashed, but there was no one else we wanted at each other's side when troubles arouse. Our bond was deep, and our relationship was of that of Father and Son and one that I will miss and treasure forever. 

I laid down on Qui-Gon's bed, wrapping myself in one of his robes. It smelled, and felt like him, like his presence was with me. I could feel the gentle hand on my shoulder and his quiet deep voice soothing me as I began to cry again. I awoke several hours later, cleaned up the room and then headed back to my room. I left most of his things in a few boxes, not quite sure what to do with them.

When I entered the room, Anakin charged toward me and threw his small arms around my waist. I could see Bant in the kitchen, making dinner for us. "Where were you?"

I knelt down. "Going through Qui-Gon's things. It was something that I needed to do alone."

He nodded, and I felt his grief rise, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"It's all right, Anakin. I didn't quite get through all of it today. After you get through your studies tomorrow, why don't we go through it together?"

He nodded. "I would like that. I still miss him."

"I do too, but he will always be with you in the Force and in your heart." I paused for a second. "And it's all right to cry, to grieve. It's the only way we can move on."

That was all it took and the young boy buried his head in my chest and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close as Qui-Gon used to do with me now and then. Our healing had begun and somewhere I knew my Master was smiling. 

*******

As time passed, I knew both Anakin and I, were healing and slowly building a steady bond. But just like Qui-Gon and I, it would take time and practice. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, his death hitting me again and again, and other times it did seem like it had been years since our last mission together on Naboo. 

Sighing, I glanced up at the skyline from the Temple observation deck. I remembered the times Bant and I spent up here, wondering which planets we would visit and learn about as we grew to be apprentices, Jedi Knights and then finally Masters. 

I had taken Meagan up there to show her the universe, at least from this perspective. She was amazed at the brightness of the stars and learning which were stars and which were planets interested her incredibly. I still missed her more than I should, still thought about her more than I should too. The times after she left, I had begun to move on, but Qui-Gon was with me then. Now, with the two of them taken abruptly from my life, I felt strangely empty. Their presence in my life was suddenly gone and sometimes I still had no idea of where to go or what to do.

I sighed again, looking at the stars. Closing my eyes, I wondered if our connection could reach beyond the stars, to where her universe lay. "I miss you Meagan. Can you even hear or feel me? Do you know I'm gazing up at the stars, wondering if you are thinking of me like I'm thinking of you? Could we actually be gazing at this same sky?"

Opening my eyes, the stars still twinkled and the traffic still flowed, but somehow I felt like Meagan knew I was gazing up at this sky wondering.

*******

**Meagan's point of view**

**On Earth, location: Pine Tree, Colorado**

I stood gazing at the twilight, enjoying the view from my parent's home, a mile or so outside of town. I had my own place, closer to where I worked, but this weekend, Seth, Heather and the kids were in town, so we were all under one roof. 

Since my return from the different galaxy, I had readjusted myself to life back on Earth, with my family, and job with the agency I worked with before. It felt good to be back home, to be with normal things, but in some ways I missed my life with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

After I resettled in, and found some time alone, I sat down and actually watched the _Star Wars _movies. Getting through _The Phantom Menace_ was extremely difficult and I cried while fast-forwarding the fight scenes, well knowing the wonderful man that lost his life and the pain of the younger one, watching his father die. 

After I turned off _The Return of the Jedi_, I sat there, questions swirling in my mind. Nothing had changed. Did my time there mean nothing? Or were these universes completely different except for some things? But not of others? Was my time there completed? Why did I go in the first place? Why in the world did I fall in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi? Why wasn't I there to comfort Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's death? (Though the other night I had the strangest dream that I actually saw Obi-Wan, who cried himself to sleep in my arms….) 

Maybe I would have changed things if we hadn't fallen in love and pulled me back because I failed. I buried my head in my hands, not wanting to think that. Maybe my sole purpose was just to help those kids and had nothing to do with the grand scheme of things and I just happened, on the side, to fall in love with a Jedi. 

Meanwhile, Lisa and Heather finally dragged it out of me that I met someone on my trip to Eastern Europe. So, I told them I met a man named "Ben," who I worked with. Of course I changed the names and circumstances, but some of the children I came across could have certainly lived on Earth. I did tell them that I came to care for him in a way that went beyond being coworkers. Looking back on it now, it felt good to tell them that I had fallen in love with a man I may never see again. Of course being in the "Peace Corp", stationed not in the States, but across the seas, that was certainly possible. Not to mention the fact that he was also originally from Scotland. 

I sighed, throwing my thoughts off, I began gazing at the sky, counting the stars like Seth and I did as small children. There was so many and I never could get across the entire sky without losing count or where I was. Smiling, I began to wonder if this was the same sky Obi-Wan looked at. It looked similar to the _Star Wars_ sky, but yet was totally different.

I closed my eyes, reaching out within myself, hoping to connect to the energy flowing around and through me. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I miss you so much. The presence in my mind and heart was such a comfort. Do you know that I'm thinking of you right now? That I pray that we can gaze at the same sky, wishing we could see each other again, that we will some how connect despite the distance between us."

I opened my eyes, still seeing the peace in the valley that surrounded my home, but somehow I felt that same peace Qui-Gon taught me of. Somehow, I knew wherever Obi-Wan was, at this exact time, he was missing and thinking of me.

"Meagan?" I heard Dad's deep voice call out to me. "You alright out there?"

I rubbed my shoulders, it was getting colder at night now that fall was here. "I'm coming in, just had to see the stars."

He came out and rubbed my arms. I leaned back against his chest. "I know, pumpkin, it's so pretty out here. Don't know how Seth and Heather and the kids can live in Denver. Too many buildings and people."

I laughed, wondering what his reaction would be to the people I met in my trip to another galaxy. "They seem to like it alright."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"You just don't like not seeing your grandchildren." I added, still not taking my eyes from the stars above.

He laughed out loud at that. "You got me there."

We stood there quietly for several long moments. "Guess we'd better get inside before your Mother sends out the hounds for us."

I nodded and allowed my Father to lead me into the house. At one point in time, I turned back to take one last gaze at the stars above. I felt that somehow Obi-Wan was telling me goodnight. "Goodnight my love." I sent back, wondering and praying that somewhere out there, he received it.

*******

AN: The interlude was added to the story for several reasons. First of the all, the end of TPM is a crucial turning point in the _Star Wars_ timeline in the fact that Anakin Skywalker is now on the scene and is taken on by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had just been knighted not long after his Master's death. We also thought that since Qui-Gon was a major part of this story, that his death should be included and since it's also a trying time for Obi-Wan. We also thought that it was a time of transition for Meagan, dealing with going back home and the whys and hows in her life, especially in dealing with her love for Obi-Wan and the fact that she really wasn't there to stop the Jedi's death or help Obi-Wan. 

As for "Somewhere Out There" the words seemed to fit on how the two young lovers miss each other, especially as Obi-Wan needs to lean on someone after Qui-Gon's death. It also tells us that the two seemed to connect to each other, despite the distant separating them and the events in their lives. (Meagan's an old fashioned romantic that likes really sappy stuff like that sometimes.) 

As a side note, please stay tuned for Part Two. There will be no more postings on this particular story. It will continue on as "From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two." We hope to see you then!!! J 


End file.
